Family First?
by caitlaan
Summary: Set in James sixth year, his father abandoned them when James was only three. Now James has moved on, holding a grudge against his father who betrayed his family, his friends and helpedthe Dark Lord take over the Wizarding World, but now Harry Potter is to choose his life, and James is finding his sixth year difficult. JSP/OC & H/G. HARRY IS NOT A HORCRUX. rating changed to M
1. SUMMARY

SUMMARY

It was the start of James sixth year, Albus was joining fifth year and Lily had started third year. All three lived in a house, next to a river in a small town named Tinworth. It was populated with both Wizards and Muggles. James and his family lived on the outskirts of the town, they got very few visitors, or so it would seem to anyone who watched the house from the outside but as you enter, you'll find constant appearances from red-haired family members who pop out of the fireplace. This family is an average, normal, wizarding family. Except one thing, there father is Harry Potter, and it doesn't do them any favours. The man had deserted them, leaving Ginny alone, after they had been through so much together. They had had their three beautiful children during the second war, Lily born a mere two months before the end. The end, the dreadful moment when Harry Potter abandoned everyone, all his friends and family, and joined forces with Voldermort. He helped rule in terror. Now, so many years after that fateful day, Harry Potter must face his past and choose between what is right and what is easy...

**please R&R**


	2. The End Where It Began

The End Where It Began

It all began at the end of the Second War, there had been no final battle, no blood spilt. However, the blood shed from the after math was horrific; Muggles and wizards alike were being slaughtered. Some for pure pleasure, others for revenge and some to remind anyone who would rebel, what would happen. Harry James Potter had been the reason for this. After 12 years of continuous deaths (including Fred Weasley, whom had passed away when a muggle girl from the town had been threatened. His family had known nothing about it until Fred died. He had edited her memories, meaning they had no reason to harm her and convinced her to move to America. However, the Death Eaters had come it took six men almost an hour to kill Fred Weasley), searches, hints and failures. Harry Potter had quit. Two months after his beautiful baby girl was born he had joined Voldermort and fallen to his knees in-front of him, and begged for forgiveness and to be welcomed into the Death Eaters ranks. Ginny remembered it so clearly.

She had been there, it had happened in her home. She and the children had gone round to visit her mothers, visiting for the day, she had gone to see why Harry was late and there had been Voldermort and a dozen Death Eaters. Ginny was going to get help when she heard Harry,

"My Lord, my gracious Dark Lord. After twelve years of fighting you, I have finally seen my mistakes. Your way is the only way, we cannot let these Muggles beat us down, and we cannot allow them to force us into hiding. The Mudbloods must be stopped from letting our secret out and stop them from stealing our magic!"

"But, Potter, what about your family?" asked Lord Voldermort, in pretend horror, mocking Harry.

Harry snorted "_Family._ I despise the word, my Lord. Like my ungrateful parents, family only leave and desert you. My _family" _Harry sneered again at the word "are no more than other fools who cannot see the truth."  
"But you choose to marry the filthy blood-traitor, did you not?" snarled Bellatrix.

"I admit, I made a mistake" Harry said, Ginny bit back tears as she realised Harry was not lying. He was joining Voldermort "I merely found her attractive…she was a source of _entertainment_, but now she has become useless and bores me. I have no need for her anymore."

"Well then, Mr Potter, we may have to run a few…tests." Voldermort said, his eyes casting towards Bellatrix, giving her a signal "Bring out the blood-traitor!" Bellatrix dragged Zacharias Smith out from behind some Death Eaters; Ginny pressed herself closer to the wall her breathing slightly heavier.

"Of course, my Lord…and might I be so bold to ask that you do not call me _potter" _Harry spat out the name "Harry Potter was the old me, the foolish boy who lived in a world sculptured for him by Dumbledore, a false world. I wish to be given a new name, a name people will learn to fear, as they fear you. Perhaps, a name that is worthy of Voldermort's newest and most loyal servant!" Harry smiled.

"We may be able to come to some arrangement, if you are truly on the right side, you will go far. You will succeed, I am sure of it. Now, our guest is waiting." Harry's smile turned nasty, he turned and faced Smith.

"Hello, Smith. Remember me?" Harry grinned "You always were a pain in the ass! Crucio!" Zacharias Smith's screams filled the house. Ginny gulped back tears, she had heard enough she quickly apparated. No one heard the small pop other the Death Eaters laughter and Smith's screams.

* * *

Ginny arrived in The Burrow, tears gleaming in her eyes. She ran in and ran straight into Bill.

"Oh my god Bill, this cannot be happening!" Ginny cried as he wrapped his arm round her.

"What is it, little sis? Where is Harry?" Bill asked kindly,

"That's just it! Harry won't be coming Bill" she whispered, so as the children wouldn't over hear "He's gone."  
"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Bill held Ginny tighter as fresh tears fell down her face.

"Our Harry is gone…he joined _him, _Bill. He changed sides." And Ginny told him the whole story. Bill was left in stunned silence.

A few moments later Mrs Weasley entered.

"Where's Harry, love?" she asked kindly. Ginny turned to Bill.

"Bill, go take care of the children please, and send all the adults through. I can't bear to have to tell each one of them the story alone."

"Of course I will, sis." He kissed the top of her head and left. The next moment the kitchen was filled with Ginny's brothers and sisters' in-law.

She told them her tale, missing out the detail of what Harry had said about her and their children, she finished "so, I guess it's other. The second war is finished."

Ron was the first to stand up, "and you're sure he wasn't under the Imperius curse?" he asked.

"Ron, you know as well as I do harry can throw of that curse with ease, even against You-Know-Who!" Ginny was angry at her brother, of course he wanted to stand up for his best friend but Ginny didn't want anyone to defend Harry.

"Are you sure he wasn't lying? Maybe he is a spy?" asked Hermione gently.

"NO! He is not a spy! He would not up and leave his family to be a spy, why would he do that now? Why not turn to a spy five years ago?" Ginny yelled "All he is, is a traitorous, cowardly, bastard who has abandoned his children! As much as I wish he was a spy, he isn't" She finished, sliding back into her chair, a new thought on her mind. "Oh god, how am I going to explain this to James and Al?"

"It'll be fine, Gin. We're here for you." Charlie said, taking her hand across the table and squeezing it.

"Yeah Ginny, we won't let you or the kids get hurt, we would never do that!" George told her, wrapping one arm around her.

"We'll look after you; watch the kids when you need a rest. Help you with anything you need!" Percy added, whose head had swelled down a lot in the past years. All their wives (minus Charlie, who had said he preferred the dragons) agreed.

"Yeah…" said Ron gruffly "Of course, we'll be here for you." Hermione nodding her head in agreement.

* * *

It had been a month since Harry had abandoned them, already the ministry had surrendered and Wizarding Britain was under You-Know-Who's control. All of it was thanks to his loyal minion, the Baron. Harry James Potter was the Baron, otherwise known as Harper. Ginny had done a lot in a month, she had moved house, and she had moved to a little cottage in Tinworth and was looking after all three of her children. Death Eaters had already paid her a visit. The children had been out (luckily) and Ginny had been hit only once, as she was quick to admit defeat. When Harry had left she had had all her fight taken out of her. Every now and then her mother or one of her brothers would look after the kids, Ginny struggled by herself. That night, Ginny was tucking James into bed when he asked,

"Mummy, when is daddy coming home?" he whispered to her.

"Jamie, we've been through this. Daddy isn't coming home, I'm sorry baby, but daddy won't come home."

"Does he not love us?" asked James. Ginny felt her heart break, how could she tell him his father had abandoned them? One day, she would tell him the truth.  
"No Jamie, he just….he has made a mistake and…and it led him to leave us. One day Jamie, he'll come home…one day…" she kissed him on the head and left his room. Tears in her eyes, she prayed one day Harry would return.

* * *

"Ron, you can't come with me." Hermione sobbed, holding his face. They stood alone in the kitchen; the clock read 1:32 am.

"Please, Hermione…I won't lose you…I can't…" Ron held Hermione closer to him. She sobbed onto his chest.

"Please Ron, look after Rose and Hugo, make sure they know I love them. I'm putting you all at risk here, we know they're coming tomorrow for me. I'm dead if I don't go!"

"Let's all go!" Ron took Hermione's bag from her.

"What, with a six month old baby and two year old girl? We can't do that Ron, they need to be safe. Please…for me Ron, for them, our children." Ron had succumbed to tears.

"I-I'll….I'll miss you Hermione, when this is finished I'll find you, I promise." He let her bag dropped to the floor and wrapped her in a tight embrace. "Just don't forget me, or Rosie or Hugo."

"I will _never_ forget you Ron. You're my family, all of you." She gave him one final kiss, that could have lasted hours as far as Ron was aware, he had his hand in her hair and on her lower back. She had wrapped her arms around his neck. Final, Hermione tore away.

"Goodbye, Ron." She took her bag and, placing a note carefully on the table, left. Ron stared out of the window as he walked her walk away. He watched her disapparated, a feeling of sad lonely emptiness filled him.

"Goodbye, my love!"

* * *

The next morning Ron was woken by a hard banging on the door, he ran downstairs, scooping up Rose and Hugo on the way. When he opened the door three men walked in.

"Where is she then? That little mudblood wife of yours!" snarled one Death Eater

"I-I don't know…she wasn't in bed and isn't down here." Ron told them.

"Look here Boss." Another man said, the tallest of the men looked at the note Hermione had left.

He snorted after reading it and thrust it into Ron's hands. It read:

_To my dearest Ronald, and my darling children Rosie and Hugo,_

_ I have to leave, I am not wanted here. I am sorry. Someday, I hope you will understand why I have abandoned you. Until then, please try and forgive me. You will not be seeing me again, I am leaving for good._

_Goodbye, my loves._

_All my love,_

_Hermione_

Ron felt tears rising in his eyes; he sat Rosie in her high chair and cradled Hugo closer to him and cried. The men laughed.

"I guess we'll have to try and find her then…we may pay a visit in a week or two, just to check she hasn't come home." Ron did not react, he just carried on crying. The men laughed and left. Leaving a heart broke Ron who would have to explain everything to his family. He would do that tomorrow, today he had to look after Rosie and Hugo.


	3. Returning To School

Returning To School

James stood on Platform 9 3/4, he lounged against the wall as he saw his mother talking to her brother, his Uncle George whose son Fred was in the same year as James and his daughter, Roxanne, was in her final year. Albus stood talking to a few of his close friends, two of whom were Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. Their mother was Lily's godmother, and a very dear friend to James's mum. James glanced at Lily; she stood with Hugo and a girl who James did not know. As he watched them he noticed boys walking past, some of whom spat at Lily but all of them glanced at her a second longer than they should. James knew she was attractive, and he knew most of the boys thought so, but as her older brother it irritated him. James remembered the day he had first come her, platform 9 ¾, it was day he had found out about his father. His mother had taken his hands and said,

"Now, James, I'm going to tell you something that I have been putting off for a long time…you have to be brave when you find out, ok? Because this is not something you are going to want to hear…" But he had heard, he had found out about how his father was the Baron. The traitorous bastard! James had sworn from that day on that he would never be like his father.

James thoughts were interrupted by Albus. Albus had run over,

"James, have you seen Addi? The train leaves in a few minutes and no one's seen her. No one's even heard from her most of the summer."

"No, sorry mate" James said, Addi or Adele was a very close friend of Albus's, she was also quite close to Lily and James couldn't help but feel attracted to her, but he could barely get the guts up to speak to her. "I'll ask Declan," James had just seen his friend, Declan Finnigan, who shared a dorm with James. "Oi Dec, over here mate!" James shouted. Declan grinned and ran over.

"Alright mate? My Ma was looking for yours!" he said in his heavy Irish accent, after the second war the Finnigan's had moved back to Ireland and had lived there ever since.

"She's over there, but firstly you haven't seen Adele anywhere, have you?" asked James, before Declan could go back to his mum.

"Adele Glennon? Nah, mate, I heard about her Ma though…poor gal!" sighed Declan "And she had no one else left to look after her!"

"What?" asked both James and Albus in surprise and horror, as they imagined the worse.

"Didn't you hear? Well, when Mrs Thomas who lives in Appleby came to stay in Ballycastle, she told my Ma that she lives very near to the Glennon house that there was an attack! Ooh, poor Mrs Glennon…she didn't make it out," Declan leaned in closer and whispered "the ruddy Death Eaters have had it in for her! And poor Adele, she ran off. Mrs Thomas ran after her but Adele managed to Disapparate! The poor gal, didn't she not have anyone else?"

James swallowed; Albus stared at his feet, mouth open.

"She," Albus murmured "has a brother…but they haven't spoken for a while…he's a bit of a prick."

"Don't worry Al, when she turns up –which she will- we'll get her to come stay with us, Mum won't mind." James said, patting Al's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Albus; I forgot you two were such close friends…" Declan apologized, "If I see her, I'll let her know that you'll be looking for her."

"Thanks Declan…" Albus wandered back to his friends, James smiled slightly as he locked hands with the blonde haired girl beside him. Albus ran a hand through his jet black hair and James copied with his lighter shade of brown.

* * *

As the train left platform 9 ¾ James gave a small sigh, Adele had not turned up. Albus was in a compartment with his girlfriend, Olivia Jones, and his Lorcan and Lysander. Normally, Addi would have been with them if she had turned up today. James looked at his friends surrounding him, Declan Finnigan, Frank Wood, Maddie Fenwick, Jessica Williams and Zach Thomas. They were all extremely close, Jess and Frank had been dating for over a year now. The house scheme had not been demolished, but Gryffindor was considered 'the worse' house. Hufflepuff was nearly as bad and Ravenclaw house was continuously having arguments about whether or not Hogwarts was run as it should be. Jess and Maddie didn't think it was, they were both Ravenclaws and all the boys were sorted into Gryffindor. Of course, Slytherin was the 'best' house nowadays.

"You ok, James?" asked Maddie, she gently placed her hand on his leg and leaned in closer, her brown hair falling down the sides of her face.

"What?" James snapped out of his day dream and turned to face Maddie, who was annoyingly close. "Oh…yeah thanks…just got a bit on my mind."  
"He always does when we go back to school." Zach told her as he pulled out the quibbler.

"Why are you reading that?" James asked, his Aunty Luna now wrote it. "You don't _like_ the Quibbler!"

"Yeah…but I like the publisher's daughter." Zach said grinning.

"Watch it," James warned "She's basically my little sister and Ly and Lorc would definitely not approve of you!" Zach shrugged, Stella Lovegood was in Lily Potter's year, and they were close friends. James had grown up with her and her older brother's. They were his family. James returned to staring out the window.

"What's on your mind?" Frank asked quietly, he was never one to be loud and noisy…he was much quieter and preferred his books.

"Is it Adele?" asked Declan, who of course was right.

"Adele who?" demanded Maddie rather loudly.

"Adele Glennon." James supplied "She's missing, and is a very good friend of Al's."

Maddie seemed to relax a little when James said she was Al's friend "Oh…well I'm sure she'll be ok."  
James sighed. He hoped Adele would be.

"Doesn't Albus have a new girlfriend, James?" Jess asked, as she leaned back onto Frank who kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah…her name's Olivia Bones, she seems all right."

"Mm…I think I've talked to her a few times before, she's in Gryffindor, isn't she?

"Yeah…" murmured James absently.

* * *

Finally, they had arrived at Hogwarts. As usual they did the head counts of each year group. You had to attend Hogwarts now. James's year passed through without any commotion, but Albus's year was not so lucky.

"Adele Glennon?" boomed the voice of Amycus Carrow. There was no reply. "Where the hell is Glennon?" He became angrier when no one replied, walking forward he set his eyes on Olivia. "You!" he barked "Come here," Olivia moved forwards.

"Yes, sir?" she said politely.

"Where is your friend? You and Glennon are always stirring up trouble along with those other friends of yours!" spat Amycus.

"I don't know sir, I haven't heard from her since mid-summer." Olivia replied. Albus watched anxiously.

"Don't lie to me!" Amycus growled.

"I'm not sir, no one has heard from her since her mother passed away." Amycus raised his hand at this comment, but Albus quickly stepped forward.

"She is telling the truth, sir." Albus managed to spit out through clenched teeth. "None of her friends have heard or seen her."

"Then where do you think she is, Potter?" asked Amycus smirking.

"I think she's looking for her brother." Al said coldly.

"Hmm, move on. GO TO THE GREAT HALL!" bellowed Amycus at the entire year, who all moved forward in a quick walk, there neat lines breaking apart.

* * *

Adele had cried herself to sleep every night for the past month. She had lost her mum, the only person she had left. It had torn her world apart. What could she do? Find her brother? No, he hadn't spoken to the family since he deserted them. Go to one of her friends' houses? No, she couldn't intrude like that. She would wait till school started and go back. That is what she had decided over three weeks ago, now she did not know the day, was sleeping rough in Muggle London and only managed to survive by begging. It was degrading and humiliating.

Adele sat shivering in an alley when she heard a plunk; she looked out of the alley and saw a man discard his newspaper in an old metal bin. Jumping up she ran over and pulled it out.

"Date…date…date…" She muttered to herself "shit! It's the seventh of September!" She had missed the first week of school. Pulling herself up she pulled out her wand and snuck into the shadows of the alley. She took her shrunken trunk and resized it. Now a full sized trunk (that would look out of place in the Muggle world) sat at her feet. She seized one end with her left hand and the other hand held her wand. She snuck out the alley and towards The Leaky Cauldron. When she reached it, it had gone twelve. She shivered as she slipped in.

"Can I have a room for the night…p-please?" Adele asked the old inn keeper, Tom. She only had enough money to waste on one night in the Leaky Cauldron; she couldn't access her mother's money yet. The will had not left the Ministry of Magic. They spent weeks checking over any 'enemies' wills; her mother included. Tom merely nodded and did not even bother looking up. Adele place the money on the table and a key was dropped in front of her.

"Room 45," Tom told her "up the staircase, fifth door on your left."

"Thanks," Adele replied before running upstairs.

First things first, she told herself, look presentable. So Adele took a long overdue shower, and washed her hair. She then started rummaging through her belongings and cleaning them, before placing them back in her case. She cleaned clothes, books and equipment using her wand. She already had new school books, her mum had been alive when the school letters came. Adele and her mum had got them the day before her death. Adele fell into a deep, undisturbed sleep that night. The morning she woke up at seven am, she showered, got dressed and tried desperately to hide her dark bags. It did not work. She took her trunk and headed to the floo powder; she would floo to Hogsmede and then walk to school. She took a handful of floo powder and shouted,

"Hogsmede!"


	4. Past and Present

Past and Present

Albus sat down, it was a Wednesday, and today Albus had Potions, Muggle Studies, Dark Arts, Astronomy and History of Magic. He hated Wednesdays. He had already had his first four subjects, now it was lunch time and he sat by himself waiting for his friends to bound in, and is there usual troublesome self. Instead of the four boys though, he saw a girl, one girl with curly auburn hair, hair verging on brown and hazel eyes with flecks of green. She held her head up high as she walked in. She was not ashamed of who she was, no matter what the bastards who called themselves 'teachers' said. James leapt up to see her, but he was not the only one.

First to Adele was Lorcan Scamander, who had rushed over from the Ravenclaw table. They were best friends, nothing could separate them.

"Addi!" he cried out, she smiled at Lorcan and flung her arms around him. He pulled her into a bone crushing hug and spun her round. Lorcan was a foot taller than Addi, his blonde hair hung in his eyes, both he and his twin brother were of a stocky build, with broad shoulders and both were very tall. Lysander was just shorter and Lorcan never let it go. He had blue eyes that sometimes gazed off into the distance with a slightly surprised look about them, but he also had a spark there.

"Lorc!" Adele said "I've missed you!" They broke there hug up.

"Yeah, I've missed you too! You're going to have to tell me everything! And why you didn't come to me when you needed help." At this, Lorcan frowned slightly.

"I'll tell you later…"she whispered; now many people had reached her. Albus, Lysander, Olivia, Lily, Stella, Rose, Hugo and James had run over "Hey guys…" she whispered, slightly nervously.

"Adele Glennon, next time you need help any one of us will gladly help. So don't be so stupid again!" Lily told her as she wrapped her arms around her. Then Lysander came forward.

"Yeah, Addi, we've missed you!" Lysander told her as he pulled in for a hug. Then Olivia stepped forward,

"It was weird not having you here," she hugged her tightly too.

"Yeah Addi, got us worried!" Albus said pulling her into a hug, and then his hand found Olivia's.

"Congratulations," said Addi, seeing the entwined hands "Took you long enough!" Stella ran forward, she flung herself into Adele's arms.

"I've missed you, we all have!"

"God, Addi! You've been gone ages!" Rose hugged her tightly.

"Yeah, Adele…we've missed you so much!" said Hugo after a brief hug, Adele smiled.

"Yeah," James finally stepped forward and pulled Adele into his arms, he stood tallest out of them all. However, unlike Lysander and Lorcan he had a less stocky figure, he had a well-toned body from the brutal Quidditch sessions he played (now any referee seemed to turn a blind eye on dirty play unless it was the Gryffindors, but only the Slytherins really abused this) and he had chocolate brown eyes that seemed to melt gorgeously. Adele's heart beat sped up as she hugged James back; she smiled slightly as she breathed in his smell "So, where have you been?"

"I'm sure," a new comer said "we would all like to know that." The crowd in-front of Addi parted and Snape came forward. Snape was there headmaster, and most of them hated him.

"I needed time to recover, Professor. I've had a very hard summer." Adele told him stiffly.

"How so?" asked Snape with a small smirk on his lips.

"I believe, _sir_" James said bitterly as he stepped forward to aid Adele "that you know about Adele's loss."  
"Oh yes, your filthy blood-traitor mother died…not a good enough reason." Snape told Adele, with a smug look upon his face.

"Definitely not, headmaster" said two voices; Amycus and Alecto Carrow came up behind Adele. They each took one arm of Adele's "Shall we punish her?"

"I'm sorry, _professor_" Adele snapped, pulling her arms out of the Carrow's grasps. She focused her eyes on Snape and suddenly something happened. Images flew through her mind, Snape and Dumbledore…him being a spy…him killing Dumbledore, Adele suddenly snapped back to reality "but I was not ready to return to school and my mother was not a 'filthy blood-traitor' she was brilliant person who could teach you a lesson in loyalty!" Adele cast a knowing look towards Lorcan, who nodded silently. Adele had been having these sorts of things on and off for the whole summer, Lorcan was the only one who knew.

"Loyalty?" Snape sneered. "I am the Dark Lords most loyal servant!"

"But isn't that what Dumbledore thought?" Adele asked bitterly.

"What did you say?" Snape asked "How did you know that?" he suddenly yelled, grabbing Adele's upper arm. "Nobody, not of this generation knows that. I made sure of it, as did the Dark Lord!"

"Not well enough!" spat Addi.

"Come with me!" Snape dragged her away. James watched helplessly.

* * *

Lorcan remembered when he had first heard about Adele's visions; it had been a week into summer and he and Addi were meeting up.

….

_"Hey, Addi!" Lorcan hugged her close. She seemed…off. _

_"Hey…" Adele replied weekly. She gave a false smile and sat down at the table, they were in a Muggle café near the Globe Theatre. Adele and Lorcan spent a lot of their time there, they enjoyed watching the plays. Adele had introduced Lorcan to the Theatre, she had said her dad had taken her before he passed away; she had been ten when he died. He had gone in to work and simply never come back. Death Eaters had attacked him._

_"You ok? You seem worlds away…" Lorcan asked, sliding her lemonade he had ordered._

_"Yeah...it's just, well…" Adele sighed, how could she tell Lorcan what was happening? It was bad to be having these…flashbacks. It had happened about a week ago, Adele had been shopping in Hogsmede when she saw 'The Baron' he had dragged somebody out of a shop, and she couldn't help but focus on him. How could someone be so bad? She had her full attention on him when it happened, her eyes shut and she leant against the wall at the impact of the vision. A man, the Baron, he was younger and had a women with him, but Adele could only see the back of her head, a red head and three children…three tiny young children. They had started off as small clips, sometimes she didn't even remember them, just remembered having them. However, as the week progressed she had longer visions. Like one of Mrs Scamander. She had been talking to Adele's mother; Addi had been focused on her, wandering what her childhood had been like when it happened. _

_Adele had seen a young Luna. She had been walking with two people; one of them looked like Mrs Weasley (she refused to be called Potter, as her husband had abandoned her but James, Albus and Lily were all called Potter in school. It was to disgrace them as their father had abandoned them and the wizarding world. No one, except the Weasley family knew who the Baron actually was. They had been forced to keep it a secret in the family) the other person walking was a young man with dark brown hair, Adele had a feeling she'd seen him talking to the Weasley's before. They were walking down a Hogwarts corridor when suddenly two people appeared, Amycus and Alecto Carrow. Adele backed away before remembering no one could see her. She stopped to watch the scene._

_"Hello, Lovegood, Weasley and Longbottom, are you out for a midnight stroll? Or are you planning on vandalising our school a little more?"_

_"We didn't vandalise the school!" spat Ginny Weasley._

_"We never did that!" Luna Lovegood said, backing up her best friend._

_"Don't lie to us!" spat Alecto "and even if you didn't, you're not allowed to wander the school at night! Crucio!" Luna fell to the floor and writhed in pain. She screamed for it to stop but it didn't. For the next ten minutes Addi tried to get out of the memory, she did not want to see these people being tortured. She did not want to see them hurt. She wanted to leave. Addi fell against the wall and screamed. She had come back to reality then. She hadn't even screamed out in real life. This was too big for her. She had to tell someone. Lorcan also had weird views and theories. He was always on about things called nargles._

_"Lorcan, I need to tell you something…" Addi said, "it all started about a week ago, when I was in Hogsmede…" and Addi had told him everything. Lorcan smiled when she had finished._

_"That's cool, so you're like a seer? But for the past?" Addi nodded, Lorcan continued "Maybe you can learn to control it. You should try. Write to me about it, ok? I'll ask my mum and dad, it's probably something like the Quakeling sparks, they're probably got into your eyes or something…some people believe they give you gifts. So you can see things others cannot, very rare!" Adele smiled, but she couldn't hide her fears. "Hey," Addi looked up at him from the floor, "It'll be ok, if anything it's a gift! You can learn the truth this way. I wish I could, my parents won't tell me anything about the past."_

That had been it. Addi had written to Lorcan a few times about it and he had helped her cope. Lorcan had advised her to not focus on people, but try and have a part of your mind thinking about something else. That had worked very well for Addi, or it seemed to. She had fewer visions and had been more focused on the world around her, not the past.


	5. Secrets

Severus Snape sat behind his desk. His eyes were fixed on the young girl who seemed to know his secrets. Adele stood facing Snape, head held high.

"So…Miss Glennon…I believe, you have something to tell me?" Snape said, slowly rising from his seat.

"You're wrong." Addi replied calmly.

"I am not wrong, you have some explaining to do!" snapped Snape.

"No, you're wrong about my mother, and you chose the wrong path. Trust me." Adele told him icily. Her glare never broke, she stood stock still.

"How have I chosen the wrong path?" laughed Snape, he moved towards a cabinet "I have everything I want. Wine. Money. Power. What more could I need?"

Adele focused with all her might; she had to see into his past. She had to. Back to the beginning, to see what happened. Suddenly, it happened.

She was whirling into his mind, flying through memories. Suddenly she landed in a ruined house. There sat Snape and he was…crying? In his arms he cradled a woman, she had red hair and her face was as white as snow. Her green eyes stared blankly into the distance; a child crying in the crib behind her went unnoticed. Snape only had eyes for the women.

"Oh Lily," he sobbed "I'm so sorry!" he held her tightly, her limp body staring lifelessly past him. Her eyes in a never ending stare. Snape continued to stop. "I'm sorry! I didn't want you to die! It's all my fault…I told him…I told him!" Snapes cries continued to echo around the ruined cottage. The child was still crying, Adele turned her attention to him. She gasped; on his forehead was a scar, a lightning bolt scar. This child was Harry Potter. Adele drew in a breath; she knew who the woman was. Now she needed to leave.

Her mind whirled back to reality, barely three seconds had passed.

"I ask you again what more could one man want?" Snape snarled at her.

Adele moved forward, she looked at the pitiful man and said simply "Love," Snape laughed harshly "but you had that once, didn't you? You loved someone, and she died, and it's your fault."  
"What are you talking about?!" yelled Snape in fury.

"Lily Potter!" Adele yelled back, "You loved her, but her love wasn't yours. Now she's dead, and you can never have it. You good as killed Lily Potter!" shouted Adele back. Snape stopped, shocked. His lip trembled in anger; he dropped his firewhiskey with a smash. His hand hit in one swift motion, leaving a red mark on Adele's cheek.

"Get out, and do not speak of this to _anyone_." Snape ordered and Adele obliged, she ran out the office, rubbing her cheek. She ran all the way to Ravenclaw common room where Lorcan awaited.

Snape walked into Hogsmede and Apparated. He arrived outside iron gates. Flashing his Dark Mark at the gate made it swing open. Snape strolled calmly into the looming house. It had seven stories and was a dark grey, nearly black. The chimneys emitted thick smoke that filled the air, a few lights flickered from three or four windows. Snape walked in without knocking.

"Master Snape!" a young girl said, she was a muggle-born who had been set the task of looking after the house, "Master Baron was not expecting you today, I shall inform him of your arrival."

"No need, Mary. The Baron will not mind." Snape replied, thrusting his cloak into a small boy's hands, and stomping up the stairs. He reached a door and flung it open. In the room sat Harry Potter, or the Baron. He held a glass of firewhiskey in one hand and in the other a newspaper. He sighed deeply,  
"What now, Severus?"

"There is a problem!"

Snape told the Baron all that had happened, from when Adele returned to when she was in his office.

By the end of the tale, the Baron was pacing back and forth. He continued muttering under his breath.

"This could wreck everything. Everything. The girl has to be dealt with!"

"I know that, Potter, I am not an idiot!" Snape told him.

"And I am not Potter, Snape! That person died years ago. I am the Baron! Not Potter!" shouted the Baron.

"You are forgetting yourself; you are forgetting why you are here." Snape replied warningly.

"I am not forgetting, Severus. I never forget." The baron leaned in and snarled at Snape "I am constantly reminded, I can never forget. I always have the faces of my children who I have watched grow up from afar in my head, the wife I deserted, the friends I abandoned, the people I killed. They all haunt me, Severus Snape. I am not going to risk having my cover blown because you think I forget!" spat the Baron.

"Just remember, one day you will again be called by your true name." Snape replied.

"The day when I deserve that name, today is not that day." The Baron turned away. "As for the girl…we just need to scare her into not talking. Give her a month with Bellatrix, she won't be able to talk about anything after…but after a month, you must make sure she can be rescued by someone. Agreed, Severus?"

Snape sighed, he hated hurting people more than they needed but sometimes it was necessary. The poor girl, she had nothing left anymore. "Agreed. I'll bring her here first, you can deliver her." Snape turned and left without another word. He hated his job. In-fact, so did Harry Potter.

* * *

_"What are you doing, boy?" snarled Snape. Shutting the door behind them, Harry had just joined the wrong side._

_"I am not a boy anymore, Snape." Harry snarled._

_"Your mother did not die for this!" Snape retorted menacingly. Snape knew they were alone but he still felt uneasy._

_"No, she died so I could live, and I am. I know what needs doing and it can only been done from the inside! It requires time and patience." Harry told Snape._

_"I could have done it, you needn't have!"_

_"I had to!"  
"What about your family?" Snape roared, harry fell silent. "You can't abandon them. You have responsibilities._

_"I'm just endangering the!" Harry shouted back, he flicked his wand sending Snape flying back against the wall. Harry stormed out the room, flinging the door shut behind him._

* * *

Adele sat in the empty common room with Lorcan opposite her; she sat on the floor massaging her head.

"What should I do?" asked Adele, she had told Lorcan everything. She always did.

"Leave it." Lorcan told her seriously, "You can't tell anyone else, no one. You'll be killed if you do. Do not say anything to anyone." Lorcan rose from his seat and yawned "Look, I'm going to bed now, just relax…don't cause any trouble. Night."

"Night," Addi replied weakly.


	6. Families and Fights

Rolf Scamander sat at his desk, a glass of firewhiskey in his hand. He was mumbling under his breath.

"Bloody family, wasting my bloody money, could have been bloody famous, could have been successful!"

"What was that?" Luna had just entered the room, "What was that Rolf?" she asked, crossing his arms. Rolf had been more and more distant and short tempered with his family lately. Luna and he had been fighting almost daily.

"I said, this bloody family wrecked everything for me. I had to go and marry a fucking blood-traitor!" he spat at Luna. Luna's entire dreamy look had disappeared, she now looked furious.

"Are you saying you regret marrying me?" she snarled.

"Yes! I AM!" shouted Rolf. He sprang up from his seat. He advanced towards Luna, she didn't back down.

"Then maybe you should leave!" she retorted, Rolf growled threateningly at the bottom of his throat.

"This is my house. I am not leaving!" he told her.

"Then maybe I will!" Luna turned to leave the room; Rolf grabbed her arm and spun her round, he pressed her against a wall.

"No," Rolf told her "you're not leaving!"

"Yes, I am!"

"You listen to me bitch, I am your husband! You will do as I say!" he snarled, pressing her harder against the wall.

"Get off me, Rolf. I'm going to spend the night at Ginny's!" Luna told him, trying to push him off her.

"I said no!" Rolf growled. Luna pushed against him and broke out of his grip. She walked towards the door.

"You cannot control me, Rolf!" said Luna calmly; she again attempted to walk away. Rolf grabbed her; he spun her round and slapped her hard across the face. Luna looked at him stunned, he had never hit her and she had never hit him. They had never worked like that. Rolf looked down at Luna; she had tears in her eyes,

"Don't cry!" hissed Rolf, he hit her again. Luna felt the tears crawling down her cheeks. She tried to stop them but couldn't. He raised his hand and struck her again, and again, and again. Luna curled away from him, begging him to stop.

"Rolf!" she sobbed "Please…stop!" Rolf froze a second before hitting her again. He looked down at her in disgust.

"You will not tell _anyone_!" Rolf told her, "Now, come to bed!" Luna pulled herself up and followed Rolf to their bedroom. She lay in bed, her back facing Rolf, silently crying.

Ron sat down at his kitchen table; it was one in the morning. He had a bottle of firewhiskey at his side; he had already drunk half the bottle. His mind drifted to his wife, he had no idea where Hermione was. She had disappeared from his life completely. It was Harry's fault. His best friend had betrayed him and had led him to lose his wife. Ron was a wreck. It had all started when Rosie was nine…

_"Daddy?" Rosie said quietly, she entered the kitchen. Ron sat with an empty bottle by his side._

_"Go to bed Rosie!" Ron told her quietly. He rubbed his forehead. _

_"What's wrong, daddy?" asked Rosie._

_"Go to bed, now, Rose." Ron told her sternly, he was now heading for the door._

_"Where are you going?"_

_"Out!" shouted Ron as he staggered to the door. Ron picked up a new bottle of firewhiskey and took a gulp. He headed towards the door._

_"You can't go out now!" Rosie told him. Ron threw the bottle to the ground and swirled round; he slipped over on the wet floor and lay unconscious in the mess he had created. Rosie walked towards him. She found his pulse and breathed a sigh of relief. She then slowly dragged him to the sofa and lay him down. She cleaned up and checked her father for cuts. He was fine. Rosie then went back to bed, two nights later the fiasco repeated. This started becoming almost every night now. _

Rosie grew up and had to look after Ron, Ron didn't look after her. She grew up watching out for Hugo and her father. Rose had had to grow up quickly, and Ron knew he was failing as a father but could not sort himself out. Nothing helped him.

Adele rolled out of bed, September had merged into October. She hadn't got into any more trouble; she had stayed out of Snape's way and stuck with a friend all the time. She had no opportunity to cause trouble. Addi had been surprised by the lack of attention from Snape, however the Carrow's had taken more and more interest in her. She had stuck close to Lorcan. Adele ran a brush through her hair, and pulled on her school robes. She walked quietly to the Great Hall, as it was early in the morning not many people sat in the hall. Adele grabbed a stack of toast and left the hall. She walked down to the lake and sat under the tree. She pulled out a book from her bag and began reading. She was soon joined by James.

"Hey," he said, smiling that smile that any girl would fall for and pushing his hair back out of his eyes "you all right?"

"Yeah," Adele replied smiling "I'm good thanks! How are you?" James smiled, Adele had a smile that made him complete glaze over. He and she had been spending a lot of time together recently. He was finding himself drawn to her.

"Good thanks," James was going to do it, ask her out "Addi, I was thinking…"

"AAAHH!" a scream echoed from across the grounds, Adele shot up and James followed.

"That wasn't, was it?" asked Addi, turning desperately to James.

"Oh my God…Lily!" he took off at a pace Addi could only just keep up with. Luckily, from her Quidditch training she was very fit.

They rounded a corner and saw two boys, Crabbe and Goyle, kicking Lily her wand was clutched in Goyle's left hand, in the other he held his wand.

"Little Potter bitch!" he spat, he flicked his own wand and a small cut appeared on her cheek, Crabbe copied him and cut her arm. They continued kicking her, James's face went white.

"Get the fuck away from my sister!" roared James, he grabbed Crabbe and threw him to the ground. He raised his wand and Goyle flew across the grounds and hit a tree, they both got up and ran. Addi crouched by Lily.

"She's unconscious…I think she'll be find though." Addi told him carefully. James gently lifted his sister into his arms.

"We need to take her to the hospital wing, now!" said James.

"James, you can't go to the hospital wing! They won't take care of her! Jesus Christ, you're a _Potter_, she'll just get worse!"

"What can we do then?" hissed James

"Take her home…I'll get you into the Carrow's office, you get her home, ok?"

"How are you going to do that?"

"I'll create a distraction!" Addi told him.

"O-ok," stammered James, tears in his eyes. He carried Lily up to the castle.

* * *

Adele walked down the corridor; James was waiting around the corner. The Carrows walked out their office, Alecto turned around to lock the door when Adele shouted,

"Oi! Assholes! Who else have you been torturing today?" she spat.

"You'll be next!" spat Alecto moving away from the door leaving it unlocked.

"Catch me first!" Adele turned and ran, and then Amycus and Alecto followed. James swallowed he moved forward, no one knew Lily had been attacked, they had moved straight on with their plan.

James pushed the office door open and slid in, he saw the fireplace. He took a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fire place. His mother would be at his Grandma's today. That was the place to go.

"The Burrow!" shouted James, holding Lily close to him.

* * *

James fell into the living room; he caught Lily and picked her up.

"Mum?" he cried "MUM?!" Ginny hurled round the corner,

"James?" she stopped, her eyes fell on Lily "oh my God…Lily!" Ginny ran forward and help lift Lily onto the sofa, she stroked Lily's hair gently "James, get Grandma…"

"Mum, I'm sorry…I couldn't stop them! I-I…"

"Shh, James, it isn't your fault…get Grandma now, honey." James nodded, he ran into the kitchen.

"James?" said Molly Weasley, "what are you doing here?"

"Lily's hurt…mum wants you…" Molly stopped; she got up and followed James into the living room.

"Oh my God….what happened?" Molly asked,

"I would like to know that as well," asked Ginny. She turned her eyes to James. Molly raised her wand and began healing Lily.

"Me…me and Addi we were….we were sitting outside, by the lake and then, then Lily s-screamed. We ran over and two guys were there…they were kicking her and…and hurting her. I threw C-crabbe back and I cast Averte Statura on Goyle."

"How did you get home, honey?" Ginny asked gently taking his hand.

"Addi…she distracted them," James's eyes opened widely "oh my god, the Carrows will be torturing her! She distracted them so I could get Lily home! I need to go back!" James stood up and ran to the fireplace.

"James!" shouted Ginny, but it was too late, he was gone.

"Mum?" Lily whispered hoarsely, she had just come round.

"Hey, baby" Ginny said, stroking Lily's hair.

"W-what…w-why?" Lily stammered

"Shh, baby, you're gonna be fine. Me and Grandma are gonna look after you, ok?" Lily nodded and Ginny gave her a small reassuring smile.

* * *

James pelted round the corner; he had been such an idiot, letting Adele do that. He had to find her. The Carrows will have probably caught her already. James ran straight into Albus, he hadn't been focusing.

"Al, where's Addi?" Albus was very pale, he was shaking slightly.

"Albus!" Olivia shouted, she had just rushed down the corridor. "Don't run off like that, what is it?"

"Where's Lily? Those bastards hurt her!" snarled Albus. His hand was clutching his wand in a dangerously tight grip.

"She's home," James told him. He put his hands comfortingly on Albus's shoulders "Did Adele tell you?"

"No, Goyle came and rubbed it in my face. If it wasn't for Malfoy throwing me back I would've torn him apart!" snarled Albus.

"Albus!" shouted James "Where is Adele!?"

"I don't know! Why?" asked Albus, as Olivia took his hand and tried to relax him.

"Shit...shit…oh my god!" James said, he launched into the story and Albus and Olivia became whiter and whiter. After James was finished there were a few minutes of silence, until Olivia said

"Oh my god…poor Adele!"


	7. Realisation

Adele was walking back to her common room; it was nearly one in the morning. She had been down in the dungeons being tortured. Addi walked with a limp, she had a black eye and a bleeding lip as well as multiple bruises. Adele would return to the common room and get Lorcan to tend to her injuries; she had never quite got the hang of those spells. Adele sighed as she made her way up the staircase; all she really wanted to do was sleep at the moment. As she rounded the corner she jumped in surprise, sitting with their head in their hands in front of the Ravenclaw common room was James Potter.

"James?" Addi whispered hoarsely. James jumped, he looked up at her and a smile of relief came across his face.

"Thank god you're not dead!" he said, springing up and brushing his hair out of his face.

"That's comforting!" Adele said sarcastically, a small smile on her face. James had pulled out his wand.

"Sit down, you may not be dead but it looks like they tried pretty hard!"

"It'd take a lot more than this to kill me." Adele said smiling, she obliged anyway after a few minutes of James muttering various spells she felt fine. Her cuts and bruises had gone, as well as her limp!

"There you go; good as new." James gave her a small smile. He ran his hand through his hair and looked at Adele for a moment; he then turned to leave when Adele grabbed his arm.

"How's Lily?" she asked quietly.

"She'll be ok…mum will get her to Hogsmede tomorrow, lucky its Saturday tomorrow." James smiled, he again turned to go, his heart thumping as his mind stayed with Adele.

James was halfway down the stairs when Adele came running after him. She caught up with him and smiled,

"James…" Addi stood on tip toe and gently kissed James. Her hands round his neck and his found their way to her waist. James felt ecstatic, Adele was kissing him, he had fantasised over this moment for a long time. Adele broke the kiss, "thank you!" she turned and ran back to the common room; a grin spread across her face.

* * *

Ginny sat with Lily resting her head on her shoulder. Lily had fallen asleep. Ginny sat reading her book, a small tear running down her cheek, this wasn't a normal book. It was Ginny's secret. Letters, pictures and a jumble of things Harry had given her back when they were younger. Back when he was her Harry. She looked at it every now and again, to remind herself that once upon a time he wasn't all bad. That he had been a good man, that he had loved her and their children. Even if he left. Ginny out the book away and let herself fall asleep by Lily.

* * *

Rosie had got up early, even though it was Saturday. She was walking down a deserted corridor when two boys appeared at the end of it. They made their way down the corridor.

"Not her…it's Weasley!" smirked Nott, drawing his wand slowly. The boy next to him, Jackson Warwick, laughed nastily.

"Maybe we could send the message through her?" Warwick suggested nastily.

"Good idea!" replied Nott, he pushed Rosie to the wall and raised his fist.

"Send this to Glennon for us…we'll get her next time, third time lucky" Nott swung his fist forward but before it made contact he flew backwards and slumped on the floor unconscious before Warwick could even turn around he had been stunned as well. Rosie looked up for her saviour to find, to her surprise...

"Malfoy?" she shrieked "What the hell? You're a bloody Slytherin!"

"Shhh!" he said, pressing his hand across her mouth "follow me!"

Scorpious Malfoy lead her into a hall way and pushed open a portrait, it led them into a small passage. Rosie looked at him suspiciously. She frowned, but continued…he had just saved her. He carried on until he came into a small room. Malfoy sat down, and waved his hand vaguely to a chair beside him. Rosie sat down,

"You need to be careful, I'd tell your friends and family as well…someone is out to get you." Malfoy told her, he ran his hand through his blonde hair. His hair fell in his eyes and he rolled back his broad shoulders. He was of an average height, and a slightly stocky build. Rosie hadn't noticed before, but he had eyes that were full of life, they shone brightly in the dark room.

"Why are you helping me and my family?" Rosie demanded, not being able to think of anything better to ask. Malfoy smiled.

"Don't you know, Rose?" he asked, this irritated Rosie as she clearly didn't, she glared at him "I first saw you in our first year, when you got onto the train with your friends…I always found you…intriguing. Other the next two years I ignored you, pretended to hate you and tried not to let any positive feelings for you take over me…"  
"Why? Why did you do that?" asked Rosie, slightly intrigued.

"Because I'm a Malfoy and you're a Weasley." Scorpious stated "Anyway, in our fourth year I couldn't really stop it…I noticed you a lot more, you had become more…noticeable," Scorpious had a small smile on his lips. Rosie felt herself, reluctantly, smile. This made Scorpious grin. "Then, me and my dad had an argument…you see, he's a bastard to me. As is my mother, it's not so much that they're bad people…just bad parents."  
"Huh, bad parents? Well, I don't have my mum and my dad isn't exactly amazing, guess we're on the same page!" Rosie said weakly, recalling images of her drunken father.

"Really? I imagined your dad being a good parent…I mean, he's a good guy!" Scorpious laughed, he was intrigued by Rosie's life and couldn't help but want to know more…to comfort her. He had always found her wonderful…Rosie had found him attractive, but other whys a pain in the arse.

"Well…I'm sure he would be if mum hadn't left…she's a muggle-born, you see" she whispered the latter, even though no one else was around.

"Oh, that must be hard for you. I'm sorry." Scorpious reached out his hand and placed it on Rosie's, he gave it a gentle squeeze. Rosie looked down at his hand quizzically, Was this all true?

"Is this all true? Or just some kind of joke…?" asked Rosie, slightly puzzled.

"True. This is the most honest I have ever been with someone, Rose!" Scorpius sighed deeply; he knew that this would never have worked. Rose Weasley would never believe a Malfoy. Malfoy's were cheating bastards, who wrecked lives…not helped them. Rose would never see him for who he was. Or so Scorpious thought…

"I believe you; you know…I can tell when someone's lying. I've had enough practice at home. You're not lying." Rosie told him, she squeezed his hand firmly.

They sat and talked and talked for a long time.

* * *

It had been well over an hour when Rosie realised the time.

"Damn it! I need to go!" she got up in one quick motion and headed for the door.

"Wait! Rosie….meet me here again, tomorrow? Please?" Scorpious asked, holding Rosie's hand tightly in his.

"Ok," Rosie smiled "I'll see you then!" she grinned and quickly ran out the room.

* * *

The Baron stormed from the room, shortly followed by Snape.

"You must calm down…the Dark Lord will detect if something is wrong quickly!" hissed Snape

"He cannot do that!" cried the Baron "I will not let that happen at Hogwarts!"

"You must, for god sakes man, what is it with you recently? You're losing control of your emotions!"

"My children go there! They'll be hurt!"

"Do you not think they are already hurt?" snarled Snape "Your daughter was attacked just yesterday! The Carrows are very efficient."

The Baron's eyes widened beneath his mask and his nostrils flared. "Who?"  
"You can't do anything…we have to let this plan carry on, I will do all I can to protect your children! This plan will take months to come through anyway!" Snape told him.

"Fine!" Baron snapped "Anyway, why isn't the girl with us yet?"  
"She hasn't told anyone…as far as I'm aware…"

"That's not good enough! We need to get her away from everyone; just for a month…I'll find out why she can do this...this thing! Then we'll have to give her to Bellatrix…." The Baron groaned "the Dark Lord will find it suspicious if we just let her go."

"We'll make it so her friends can rescue her….in a month?" Snape checked, he was not too keen on doing this.

"Ok…she'll be fine." The Baron said, trying to reassure himself. It was not often he tortured an innocent girl. "Soon Snape, in the next few days" Snape nodded and apparated. The Baron sighed. He apparated away as well: leaving the Malfoy mansion.

* * *

"Rosie? Where the hell have you been?" asked Hugo, sitting next to his sister by the lake.

"Just on a walk….thinking" Rosie lied easily.

"On your own?" snorted Hugo, "Thinking about what?"  
"Wondering if people can be different to their parents…"  
"Definitely," said Hugo straight away "I'm nothing like Dad."

"But he may have been like you when he was younger…before mum left."

"I guess…what made you think about that?" asked Hugo

"Nothing…nothing." Rosie replied, her mind wandering back to Scorpious Malfoy. Was he actually good?


	8. Loss and Anger

Loss and Anger

Addi and James walked out of the great hall, Lily had just arrived home and Rosie had turned up. They had decided to have some time by themselves. James dragged Addi to the lake.

"Come on!" he said, hoisting himself into the first branch of a massive tree. Addi looked up and laughed. James made his way onto the second branch, he reached down to the lower one were Addi was and pulled her up. They climbed up another few branches till they were as high as they could go.

"It's beautiful up here…" Adele whispered, looking out at the sun setting over the lake. She sighed and rested her head on James shoulder; his arm came up and wrapped itself around her.

"I know…I come here often…just to think. It's so peaceful!" jams told her, she smiled and leant in to kiss him. James grinned suddenly, an idea had just sprung into his mind "Look!" he took out his wand and pointed it at the tree trunk.

Slowly, letters began to be carved in the tree trunk; 'JP + AG' was written out. Adele smiled lightly and hugged James.

"I love you!" she told him,

"I love you too," he replied, wrapping his arms around her waist to hold her close to him "always will!"

* * *

Luna sat on the bathroom floor crying. Lily had been beaten up a few weeks ago; Luna had been beaten again today. It was seven o'clock, Luna had just made dinner and Rolf had found it too cold. He hadn't hesitated in punishing Luna, who had crumbled. She had curled up and let him beat her. She had fallen down again, letting him control her life. She hated herself more and more. Why didn't she just leave? Why was she so scared? She had faced worse.

"Luna…" Rolf said, coming in "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."  
"You say that every time Rolf, but you don't stop."

"Look Luna, I will…I've got a new job, things will be easier!" Rolf told her, stretching out his hand to help her up, Luna flinched away and edged out of his reach.

"What job?"  
"I'm helping at Hogwarts…student control. The Dark Lord thought I would be the best for the job. He thinks I will deal with them well, and not let affections towards them stop me! I may even get the mark eventually!" Rolf was beaming. Luna understood everything, and was not happy.

"He knows what you're doing to me…that would be why you got it. And since when have you been a Death Eater?" Luna asked bitterly.

"Don't talk to me like that!" spat Rolf. He snatched up Luna's wand and left, locking the door behind him. Luna didn't care, she curled up and cried.

"Please…please someone help me!" she whispered, her eyes staring out the window.

* * *

Addi and James walked hand in hand down the corridor, Rosie was with Scorpious (they did not know that) the others were all in the great hall and James took the opportunity to take Adele on a romantic walk.

They strolled out of the schools and through the grounds, in the darkening night. Adele kissed James lightly and wrapped her hands round his neck. They walked past the lake and closer to the forest. James laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You all right?" he asked,

"Yeah, you?" she rreplied,

"I'm brilliant!" he told her spinning her round.

"James…do you love me? No matter what?" Addi asked quietly. She had been debating if she should tell him about her unusual gift.

"Of course!" he said,

"I need to tell you something…you may want to sit down…" James sat "well, it all started in summer…." And Adele told him everything, except about Lily Potter. James sat opened mouthed.

"Do you still like me?" asked Addi quietly. James stared at her.

"You told Lorcan and not me?" James said, Adele looked shocked when she realised he was annoyed at her for that.

"Yeah…he's my best friend…"

"I'm your boyfriend, Jesus Christ! Do you actually like me or just him?" snapped James, angry.

"Of course I like you! Don't be ridiculous!" Adele snarled back.

"I can't believe you!" shouted James "Having a go at me when it's your fault?! For fuck sakes!"

"What the hell?" she shouted "god, James, you're fucking paranoid!"

"I know what I am and it's not paranoid, it's pissed off!" he yelled, they were both on their feet, Adele turned to go.

"I'm not talking to you if you treat me like this!" she ran ahead, James followed.

"Adele!" he shouted, "Adele!"

Suddenly, Adele stopped. Two men had appeared and seized her on both sides. She screamed out into the night,

"JAMES!" James saw her Disapparate with the two men, he ran as hard as he could, but he couldn't top them. Adele was gone.

"No," he sobbed "Adele! I'm sorry!"

* * *

"Let me fucking go!" screamed Adele as she was dragged into a dark, empty room.

"Shut it!" snapped a masked man, throwing her down.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Adele snarled back, spitting at his feet.

"Get the Baron," the taller of the two told the smaller man. Who gave a brief nod and left,

"The Baron?" asked Adele, shaking slightly.

"Yeah, he wants a word with you!" snarled the man. The door was flung open, and in walked the Baron.

"Leave," the man left, the baron walked towards Adele, who stood up "So…you're Adele Glennon."  
"What do you want?" she asked, straight away.

The Baron laughed "You're a very forward person!" he smiled "You know something that you shouldn't….I need to deal with you!"

"You can't scare me!" snarled Adele. She stood, with her head held high, in front of him. He only laughed,

"You're young and foolish, you'll break easily though."

"You're wrong!" she told him. He raised his wand and muttered a spell, he invaded her mind.

He saw her summer, her power, he saw her telling Lorcan about it, he saw her invading Snape's mind, he saw everything, and he did not draw out till he saw her kiss James. This was his son's girlfriend? What was he doing? He drew out, leaving the prey. The Baron gasped. He quickly composed himself and turned to Adele.

"So…we have a problem…we need to deal with that. _Obliviate"_

Adele felt the memories slipping away. She had to focus. She had to hold onto them. She had to remember. She had to.  
"Done…" murmured the Baron.

What was done? Adele couldn't remember? Why had they taken her? Because they hated her family? The last thing she remembered was fighting with James, James about her power. Her abnormality. Then they got her. The Baron sent out a patronous.

* * *

Snape saw it burst into the room. Harry's patronous.

"_ Done. She cannot remember your memories, or any important ones. I'm giving her to Bellatrix."_

Snape smiled, the girl would be ok.

* * *

Adele was being dragged through the front doors.

"What this?" cackled Bellatrix "An ickle school girly!"

"I need you to…watch" the Baron smirked "her for me!"

"No problem!" cackled Bellatrix "I'll have fun breaking her!"

"You won't break me!" snarled Addi; the Baron had a tight grip on her arm. He threw her to Bellatrix.

"Draco!" she called, a blonde man came into the hall "Show our guest to the dungeons!" Draco nodded and dragged her away.

* * *

James paced backwards and forwards, he was in an empty classroom with his friends around him. Lily, Stella, Albus, Lysander, Rosie, Hugo, Olivia and Lorcan had gathered. Lorcan sat with his head in his hands, he couldn't believe it.

"We have to help her. We have to find her!" Lorcan said, pushing his chair back and standing up quickly.

"How, in God's name, are we going to do that?" asked Olivia,

"Adele helped me when I was in trouble…she found a way, so can we!" said Lily, timidly standing beside Lorcan. The door swung open, Declan, Frank, Maddie, Jess and Zach walked in.

"Alright, mate?" asked Dec, patting his shoulder "We're here to help!"

"I don't know why!" snapped Maddie "It won't help!"

"Shut up, Maddie!" snapped Jess "Adele needs our help, we didn't ask you to come!"

Maddie frowned grumpily, but did not leave.

"Anyone any ideas?" asked Albus, getting up. No one moved, no one even spoke.

It was then Snape walked in.

"What, may I ask, are you all doing here?"

"Nothing, sir." They all chimed, except James.

"Then leave!" they all did, they walked slowly back to their common rooms.

* * *

Rosie was the only one not to go the common room, she made her excuses and left. She ran all the way through the castle, and straight to Scorpious. Tears falling down her cheeks rapidly.

"What is it?" asked Scorpious, hugging her closely.

"They took her!" cried Rosie "A-adele!" she sobbed. Scorpious froze a look of horror on his face.

"Rosie," he said, making her look up at him "she'll be fine, Adele is a strong person, and they won't be able to break her. They'll let her go!"

"And if not…?" whispered Rose.

"Then…then I'll guess we'll have to find her!" Scorpious said, acting a lot braver than he felt. Rose gave a watery smile; she buried her head on his shoulder. Scorpious held her closer. "It'll all be ok, I promise."

He leant down and their lips met, he kissed her passionately, ignoring the tears. Knowing, for once in his life, that he was doing the right thing by showing Rosie how he felt.

* * *

James and Albus had decided to go and look for Rose, she had been gone a while. It was at that moment they walked round the corridor to find Scorpious holding her whilst she cried; they had already broken their kiss. James yelled in fury, he pulled Scorpious away from her and slammed him into the wall.

"James!" she shouted, as Albus ran to her. James raised his fist and hit Scorpious.

Albus was holding Rose, she pushed past him and caught James's fist. She spun James around and slapped him.

"James, I know you're upset…so am I! But you can't do that! I like Scorpious and he likes me….so back off!" James stepped back, a look shock passing across his face.

"Rose?" asked Albus. Watching Scorpious as he stood next to Rose

"Me and Scorpious have been meeting up in secret for weeks!" she told them "and before you say anything, I don't care!"  
"Rosie…he's a Malfoy…your dad would hate him." Albus told her, whilst James watched Scorpious with distrust.

"He's never been a very good dad. Maybe I should stop being a good daughter!" she snarled.

"You know he's been through a hell of a lot…most of which is because of his parents and their friends!" shouted Albus, pointing his finger accusingly at Scorpious. James put his hand on Albus's shoulder.

"Come on Al, if she wants to make this mistake she can." James said, Albus frowned but followed. Rose looked almost gratefully at James, that's when he added "But I won't see her as our Rosie anymore. She'll be his Rosie." They both turned to leave, just before going James turned and said "Don't think I'll keep this quiet."


	9. Punishments and Threats

Punishment and Threats

Adele paced the room; her hands traced every crack between the bricks. She ran her hands over the door, the walls and the floor trying desperately to find a way out. Nothing worked. She sighed deeply and fell back against the wall.

"Think," she told herself "think!"

Just then the door opened. In strut Bellatrix, Adele rose and backed away from her. This made Bellatrix cackle like a maniac.

"Are you ready, girly?" she snickered menacingly "I' going to teach you a lesson that'll last!" She flicked her wand and ropes appeared, binding Adele's hands together. "Walk in front of me!"

Adele saw no other option than to do what she was told; it might even lead to escape!

* * *

As they walked through the winding passages Adele tried to keep note of where they were going. Left, right, right, left, right. It was difficult though, the passages were long and confusing, Adele soon lost track of the way they were going.

After ten minutes of walking Adele found herself in a large room, with black drapes hanging over the windows and a large fireplace at the back of the room, the flames were green and sent a strange light casting across the room.

"Sit down, girl." Someone ordered, Adele turned round to find a man standing behind her. He had long white hair, and his face was wrinkled badly, next to him stood Draco Malfoy, they looked very similar. That must be his father.

"You see, father, I don't know why the Baron brought her to us. I do not trust him."  
"Neither do I, Lucius!" said Bellatrix "He has never brought someone to us before. He think we're idiots!" she spat.

"Hmm…I see what you mean. Maybe the girl can help us." All three turned to Adele, Bellatrix and Draco grabbed her arms, they dragged her across the room. Lucius followed, she was slammed against a wall by the fireplace.

"Why did the Baron take you?" asked Bellatrix. Adele looked up confused.

"I don't know." Addi replied shortly.

"Where did he take you from?" asked Lucius.

"Hogwarts," Adele told him, seeing no reason to lie.

"Hmm….maybe you know my pathetic grandson?"  
"I know Scorpious Malfoy, yes, he seems almost as pathetic as you!" snapped Adele, feeling more hatred as she realised whose grandfather this was.

"Maybe I should teach you a lesson on manners." Draco told her, he took her wrist and dragged her to the fire; he wore thick leather gloves that were rough on Adele's skin. Draco thrust her hand into the green flames; his hand remained untouched as the leather glove protected it.

Adele screamed in pain "stop!" she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks as the pain spread through her body. This wasn't normal fire, the pain she felt in her hand she felt all over. It burned her insides.

"No." Bellatrix said, "Tell us everything you know and maybe we'll let you go."  
"I don't know anything!" sobbed Adele.

Lucius stood behind her, he picked up his cane and struck Adele across the back, she fell to her knees. He struck her again. She cried out for him to stop, but he didn't. He struck her again and again. Draco realised Adele's hand and she drew it out of the fire, but Lucius's cane struck her still, she cradled her red and blistered hand, hoping it would soon heal.

"Put her back in the dungeons." Ordered Lucius, he then said "Leave her there for a week, no food though. Just a bit of water every now and then. In a week I'll visit again, and maybe then she'll be ready to talk to us."

* * *

Snape stood at the front of the great hall; all around him stood his students.

"I'm here to tell you about a great honour we have." Snape said coldly, "For the rest of this year our school will be host to a very important person. Our very own Dark Lord shall be here"

Snape heard the intake of breath around the room.

"In a week's time he will arrive, you are to bow to him when he enters, and if you are seated rise, he will be looking for a new generation of children to work with, I warn you now, if you irritate him he will not hesitate in punishing you. I will not either." Snape looked at them all, with a mixture of looks.

"What if we do offend him?" someone shouted "Because, I don't want him here. Can I leave the school?" the source of the voice stepped forward, James Potter. "You see, Snape, there is nothing left for me here. I don't know why I don't just leave, can I do that? Because once he's here, I may not hesitate in offending him."

"James, stop!" shouted Lily, she came out from her line and tried to push him back.

"Professor Snape," said Amycus Carrow "I think I know how to keep the boy in line."

"Do it then!" snapped Snape. Amycus walked towards James, but he did not reach for him he reached for Lily. Lily was dragged away from James.

"Leave her out of this, she isn't the one rebelling!" yelled James, trying to stop Amycus.

"She'll be the one suffering every time you pull a stupid stunt like that. Crucio!" Lily withered and screamed in pain as Amycus cast the cure.

"Stop it!" shouted James.

"Will you be good when our Lord arrives? No stupid stunts?"

"Yes!" James cried,

"Then this need only happens once!" Amycus kept the curse on Lily, who was nearing tears.

"Kneel, Potter!" ordered Snape.

James knelt down in-front of him.

"Your sister will not be the only girl being punished because of you. I'll bring you back something of hers, if you don't believe me."  
James knew what Snape meant, "Where is Addi? Leave her alone, she hasn't done anything." James asked, and told him.

"She won't be in too much pain if you stay in line; unfortunately you'll lead to her getting punished again today." Snape looked at Amycus, who stopped.

James helped Lily up and glared at Snape.

"You're all dismissed!" Snape shouted.

* * *

A man stood at his window, his dark hair fell in his eyes. He knew what was going to happen. He had been told by an old friend who had a son at Hogwarts. He couldn't let that happen. He had to go back. Neville Longbottom was going back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Snape walked into the Malfoy Manor, he strode through the doors and called for Bellatrix.

"Snape? What do you want?" she asked nastily,

"I need something of the girls, preferably a bit bloody and torn." He told her quickly.

"Why?" she demanded.

"Her boyfriend is playing up at school, I need to keep him quiet."  
"Fine, follow me then." She turned on her heel and left Snape to follow.

* * *

After winding down many a passage they reached the girl, she sat curled on the floor her hand red and blistered. Bellatrix raised her wand; she flicked it neatly forming a cut on Adele's arm. Addi winced in pain, Bellatrix cast another cut and another, until the robe she was wearing was left torn and blood stained. She then lit one sleeve alight, Adele cried out and Bellatrix snickered.

"A little quicker if you don't mind, Bella. Some of us have places to be." Snape said snarling.

Bellatrix stopped, she walked forward and ripped the school cloak Adele was wearing off, leaving her in her shirt and skirt, and she passed it to Snape.

"Will that be sufficient?" she asked "I'm sure we could something a little more…_personal."_ She whispered to Snape, who shook his head.

"This will be fine, thank you." Snape turned and left, not wanting to see the girl anymore.

* * *

James at in the great hall the next morning, Lily sat next to Albus who cast James angry looks every now and then. Suddenly, a parcel dropped in-front of James, on it was a note that read '_in-case you didn't understand last night. Behave.' _James got up and ran to his dorm, shortly followed by Albus.

"What is it James?" he asked, James was tearing it open; when he reached it he stifled a sob.

"Adele…" James told Albus, showing him the bloody, burnt and torn robe. Albus mouth fell open; Adele would not be in a good condition if she was wearing that when the damage took place. Albus's hand fell on James's shoulder. James began mending the cloak; once he was done he shoved it under his bed. Albus stood by him and watched; when James was done they walked down the hall together. Not saying a word.

* * *

James walked out into the school grounds, he saw his friends with Rose. He frowned and stormed towards them, Albus running after.

"Have you told them yet?" James demanded, looking at Rose with fury.

"Jesus Christ James, it isn't a big deal!" Rose snapped,

"What isn't?" asked Hugo, a small frown on his face.

"She's dating Scorpious Malfoy!" spat James. Everyone fell silent, their mouths hanging open. Than Lily spoke,

"So?" she asked.

"So? So he's probably the reason they got Addi, or she is!" yelled James.

"James!" said Albus.

"I didn't even talk to him about Addi!" yelled Rose, tears in her eyes "I only told him about my fucking fucked up family!"

"James, it wasn't Rosie's fault!" Lily told him.

"What about your fucked up family?" asked Hugo to Rosie quietly "About how fucked up I am? How fucked up your cousins are? What?"

"No Hugo, j-just about dad!" Rosie told him "I didn't mean you!"

"How much about Dad?" he asked,

"E-everything…"whispered Rose timidly,

"Everything that we agreed not to tell anyone? I can't believe you." Snapped Hugo, he walked and stood by James.

"What did you agree not to tell anyone?" asked James. Rose ignored him, she stared at Hugo. She and Hugo always stood by each other. No matter what. Now she had nothing, she turned and ran with her tears rising in her eyes. Lily followed, glaring at James and Hugo.


	10. Friends and Foes

Friends and Foes

A week had passed, Neville Longbottom sat in a Muggle pub; he wore a long leather jacket, with dark blue jeans and a simple button up top. He was in Devon; he was heading in to Ottery St. Catchpole as soon as it became dark, for now he would wait out the day in the busy streets.

* * *

Rolf Scamander had started his new job that morning. He had gone to Hogwarts with the Dark Lord, fully clad in Death Eater gear. Luna had begged him not to go, she had cried and begged but he had simply hit her away. He hadn't had time to deal with her, he would later. This job was brilliant, he had to bring the children to his Lord and that was all.

"Scamander, I wish to speak to you!" called Voldermort.

"Yes, my Lord?" Rolf bowed down low as he entered the room.

"I think it is time I told you my full plan." Hissed Voldermort, Rolf nodded "It has come to my attention that some parents in places like Europe are not following my rules. So Hogwarts is going to become the headquarters for my new plan. I will, from here, advance to the other schools and use the children to control the parents, or vice versa. But I must start here; I have to deal with any problems in Britain before I extend any further afield. Here is a list of students who I want you to make sure meet me in the Great Hall at seven pm sharp. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Good, now, make the unbreakable vow." Voldermort extended his hand, and out of the darkest corner came Snape.

"Do you, Rolf Scamander, promise to keep all the Dark Lords secrets?" Snape said,

"I do,"  
"And do you promise to fulfil any punishment on those who deserve it, if asked by the Dark Lord?"

"I do,"

"And do you promise to stand by the Dark Lord, until he wishes to end it?"  
"I do!"

The bond sealed.

"Good, now I do believe you." Said Voldermort "I wasn't sure if you were trustworthy, I apologise."  
"I understand, my Lord. I guess, as I chose the wrong wife, I may seem untrustworthy. However, I promise you I am trustworthy and that my wife shall bend to your obedience instantly, my Lord."

"Good, you may go now!" Voldermort flicked his hand and Rolf left.

* * *

Rosie sat by Scorpious in the library, he was massaging her shoulders whilst reading a book. Scorpious had a small frown on his face as thought deeply about something. Rose spun round and smiled as she saw that look.

"What are you thinking?" she asked,

"Well…I was just thinking that if my dad knows where Addi is…it might be time for me to pay the old man a visit."

"You don't have to, Scorpious." Rose told him.

"But it may let us know where Adele is, she must have been through a lot in the pass week."  
"Yeah" Rosie sighed "I wish James would let me help him find her…"

"He'll come round," Scorpious told her.

* * *

Adele heard the lock click open; she lay in a weak heap on the floor. She hadn't eaten in a week and had had no water for two days. Her hand stung and so did her bruised back. Lucius Malfoy walked in.

"So, Adele, how are you?"

She ignored him. He laughed. Malfoy caught her knotted hair and pulled her up, he dragged her all the way back to the room she had visited a week ago. He threw her onto the ground, Bellatrix stood snickering at the end of the room.

"Bella, I believe it's your turn." Lucius said. She grinned.

"This will be fun!" her wand was out in a second, she pointed it at Adele "I want to know about James Potter and his family."  
Adele started, James? He would be getting hurt if she said anything, he would get punished; she just knew it.

"No."  
"Good!" said Bellatrix. "I love a bit of torture, you know! Crucio!" Adele screamed in pain.

* * *

She withered and screamed for hours. Bellatrix relentlessly tortured her for three hours.

"Bellatrix, I don't she is going to talk." Lucius told her.

"Fine." Bellatrix dragged her back down to her prison. "You can stay here for now, but tomorrow I'm going to think of a proper punishment."

Adele curled up and sobbed. She had to remain calm, she couldn't say anything.

* * *

Night had fallen. Neville had chosen now to act; he crept silently through the night until he reached a small house. He flicked his wand and opened the door, creeping in. He saw a light in the kitchen, after shutting the front door he headed towards it. When he reached it he saw a woman he had known, he had known the girl though. This woman sat with a glass of wine and sighed frequently.

"Ginny?" whispered Neville, making her start.

"Oh my god!" she screamed, then stopped as she realised who it was, "Neville?"

"Hi…sorry to barge in like this…" Neville started awkwardly.

"Sit down," Ginny told him "can I get you a drink?"

"No thanks, look Ginny," Neville started "I'm here because of what's happening at Hogwarts."

"What?" asked Ginny, a little shocked. Neville explained, he told Ginny how her kids would be in danger.

"So you see Ginny, we have to go and help! We have to get people to help us finish this!"  
"Neville, I can't. My children are at Hogwarts. You told me yourself that children are getting hurt for their parent's actions! I can't lose my children. There are the only reasons I get up in the morning, without them my life is pointless. I'm sorry Neville." Ginny stood up.

"What about Luna?" he asked in desperation "Where is she living now? Maybe she'll be prepared to help."

"Neville, Luna has three children as well, she loves them too much to do this. Not to mention Rolf is now working for the Death Eaters!" Ginny spat the latter in disgust. "I haven't even seen Luna since she told me that, she's been awfully quiet and…I think…she's…she's got enough on her plate." Ginny decided to change what she was going to tell Neville half way through the sentence.

"That isn't what you were gonna say, Ginny." Neville said, "What is it?"

"Well…I tried Neville, I really did! But she won't leave him. I told her too and now she hardly talks to me! She avoids me; she tries to avoid seeing everyone. I told her that she doesn't deserve it!" Ginny was shaking now, tears rising.

"What, Ginny?" asked Neville, slightly impatient with Ginny holding back information.

"He…Rolf, he…well, I think he…beats her." Ginny finally managed to spit out. Neville's face fell, he was furious.

* * *

Rolf walked in through the front door; he had finally gotten home after a long night of drinking.

"Luna?" he called. She came slowly down the stairs.

"Yes, Rolf?" she whispered.

"I need to talk to you." He growled.

"What about?" she asked, staying on the stairs and looking down at Rolf with worry in her voice,

"Come here." Luna slowly made her way towards him. When she reached him he wrapped his arms around her waist and Luna smelt the stench of alcohol on him, "do you remember your little fiasco earlier?" Luna hung her head "Well, I need you to stop being so god damn rude!" Rolf threw her across the floor; she hit a table and slid to the ground. "The Dark Lord trusts me, and I said I would make sure you obeyed him as well as me, so I think it is about time I taught you what I can really do!"

Rolf advanced to her; he caught her hair and dragged her into a smaller room. He pulled out his wand.

"Now Luna, I'm sorry but you are going to have to learn. Crucio." She screamed and Rolf carried on.

When he stopped he smirked and said "I can see why people enjoy this!"

"Rolf, please, please don't!"

Rolf hit her across the face. Luna caught her cheek and leaned forward in pain, revealing her cleavage. Rolf grinned, his hand shot out and caught her hair, and he pulled her up against the wall.

"It's a shame you're so disobedient. I could give you so much pleasure, instead I'll have to give you pain." Rolf started groping her breasts. She shut her eyes, she and Rolf had not made love for many months, and she had curled away from him in bed and refused to even kiss him.

"Kiss me, Luna." He ordered and she did. Rolf grinned.

* * *

Rolf had taken Luna upstairs, in their room he peeled off her shirt revealing a blue lace bra, Rolf smiled. He then undid her jeans and slid them off, along with her shoes.

"God Luna," Rolf replied looking over her bruised body "I'm going to enjoy this!"

"Rolf, please." She said "Rolf, I don't want to do this, not like this."  
"You know what, Luna?" Rolf asked "I think I'm going to teach you a little lesson before that."

He dragged her to the bed and pushed her down; kneeling on top of her he bound her wrists to the bed post. He grinned and placed his wand on her stomach. Rolf laughed as Luna wriggled, trying to get away from him. He peeled off his own shirt; he then took of his belt. Rolf slid his hands down Luna's body before flipping her over, her arms twisted and she cried in pain. Rolf only laughed. He pushed down on her arms and heard a nasty click as both her arms broke. Rolf raised his belt and struck Luna's back, he did this repeatedly and Luna remained silent in her pain.

"Rolf," Luna managed to whisper "I'm not going to take this…not anymore."

Rolf only laughed, "What are you going to do? Leave?" he asked whilst flipping her back over,

"Maybe," Luna whispered "I'll move out and I'll take the kids with me." Rolf growled menacingly at this. He punched Luna in the face, she felt blood fill her mouth and spat it out. He then hit her eye, she closed it in agony. He punched her stomach, slapped her legs, bit her arms and more. Rolf hit Luna again and again, eventually his hands took he throat and he slowly tightened his grip.

"You better understand this, my love, I am in charge. You shall do as I say, or regret it."

Luna choked, her face turning blue.

Suddenly the door burst open, in came Neville and Ginny. With a flick of her wand Ginny had sent Rolf flying across the room. Neville was by Luna in a flash, he untied her arms as Luna cried. When her arms came lose she cried out in pain. Neville quickly examined them; Ginny still had her wand pointed at the unconscious form of Rolf.

"Shit…"murmured Neville "He's broken both her arms." Neville told Ginny, who left Rolf's unconscious form and ran to Luna.

"Luna, I'm so sorry! I should have helped you earlier, I'm sorry! You can come stay with me, and I won't take no for an answer." Ginny sat on the bed by her friend, who only managed to nod before passing out from the pain.

Ginny quickly slipped Luna into a dressing gown. Neville then picked her up and waited for a few minutes as Ginny quickly packed Luna a bag.

"We'll need to get the kids things…they can't come back here. I guess that can wait a while though." Ginny said to Neville, more to feel the terrible silence of the room than anything. Neville nodded,

"If he ever comes near her again I am going to kill him."

As soon as Ginny was ready they disapparated. Neville's last words echoed in Ginny's head

_'If he ever comes near her again I am going to kill him.'_


	11. Chapter 11

Friends and Findings

Luna awoke; it took her a moment to recall the events of last nights. She shot up suddenly.

"Luna?" asked Ginny, who had been sitting by her bedside "lie back down," she told Luna quietly. Luna did as she was told.

"What happened?" she whispered "After I passed out."  
"Neville carried you back here, and I got some of your clothes. Luna, I am so sorry. I should have done something earlier; I could have done something earlier!" Ginny told her, holding Luna's hand tightly.

"Ginny, the only person who could have changed this is me. You have suffered so much already that you shouldn't be getting involved with anybody else's troubles!" Luna squeezed Ginny's hand, in a sign of friendship and to tell her she was okay.

"Still Luna, you're my best friend. I left you at the hands of that bastard if it wasn't for Neville…"  
"Where is Neville?" Luna asked, cutting off Ginny.

"He left," Ginny whispered "said he had set up some security and that he would be back soon. If he stays here and Death Eaters come knocking he's dead."

Luna only nodded. She feared that Rolf would come knocking, and take her away. He would be furious with her and she wasn't looking forward to it.

* * *

James was lounging in the common room reading another book when Declan walked in.

"Alright mate?" he asked,

"Yeah…I guess…" James murmured, barely acknowledging his presence. Declan pulled the book from James's hands and looked at it.

"Tracing spells?" asked Declan

"Well…I was thinking if I found a spell that could trace apparation then I could find Adele easily," James said "and then all I would have to do is get her out."  
"Mate, finding her should be the easy part. Let's think about this logically…she was taken by Deaters?"  
"Death Eaters" James told Declan, Declan had a tendency to abbreviate names. Death Eaters coincidentally were called Deaters.

"Whatever, douche bag Deaters took her, so there's a tiny chance she's traceable. You need to limit down your options, I'd start with Deaters. List as many as you can think of, speak to your Ma she'll know a few. Then think strategically about their homes and how close they are to You-Know-Who, you'll be able to find her then."

James stared at Declan for a moment, "Who have you been talking to?"  
"What do you mean?" asked Declan, in pretend innocence

"You can't think of all that by yourself mate, even I know that!" James threw a cushion at Declan, who threw back the book.

"Well, I was talking to Stella, who was talking to Lily, who was talking to Rosie, who was tal—saying that she was probably taken to a Deaters house…" Declan had nearly let it slip that really it had been Scorpious's idea, he had figured this out.

"I'm not gonna talk to her again if you're gonna start on me as well."  
"James, you should apologise." Declan said as he headed for the staircase "I mean, you blamed her for Addi getting taken. It wasn't her fault mate, it really wasn't."

James frowned and watched as Declan headed to his dormitory.

* * *

Lily sat with Stella; they were talking quietly to each other,

"I wish he would talk to her, I mean it wasn't her fault!" Lily said

"I know," said Stella "I'm sure he'll come round."  
"Brothers are idiots. I didn't think Hugo would be so stupid though."  
"Yeah, what was that all about anyway?" asked Stella

"If you two are bitching about me, you can stop." Said Hugo as he walked up to them,

"You know what Hugo, we are." Said Lily, suddenly mad at the attitude Hugo had used, "I know Rosie shouldn't have told Scorpious, but for Christ sake the weight of that secret (whatever it is) was crushing her. I can see a noticeable difference, even though she's been crying about you and James hating her. Maybe she just needed someone who would listen to her problems!"  
"I would." Said Hugo shortly,

"Hugo, you're her little brother! Not her best friend, she isn't going to off load her problems onto you, especially if they're all related. You really don't get emotions!" She said in exasperation.

Hugo frowned and turned away. He hated to admit it, but maybe Lily was right.

* * *

James and Declan were sitting with Frank and Zach; they sat leaning over their homework.

"Merlin," sighed Declan, pushing his potions essay away from him "I can't do this, how smart do they think I am?"  
"Pass it here," Frank (who had already finished his work) took Declan's and began correcting it. James smiled slightly as he watched the usual routine of Frank helping Declan, and then a sharp tapping sound entered the empty common room. Turning round, James saw an owl pecking at the window, he opened the window and the owl flew in. It dropped a letter at James's feet before flying out again.

_James,_

_I can't say much, but you have to pass a message onto Lorc, Ly and Stel. Luna's not well; I had to get her away from Rolf. He isn't what he used to be. Tell Lorcan, Lysander and Stella to stay safe, and stay away from Rolf. All of you keep out of trouble, if we need to, we'll have to get you out of school so be prepared._

_All my love, Mum x_

_p.s send my love to the others_

James stared blankly at the parchment for a few minutes. Then a look of fear and worry crept across his face. He turned to the fire and dropped the note in to the red flames; they licked the paper, turning it to ash.

* * *

October merged into November, and life hadn't got any better for Adele. She spent most of her time shivering in her small prison, with the occasional piece of stale bread and normal glass of water. Her normally curvy and well-toned body was becoming weak and skinny. She now struggled to walk and found herself being dragged to her torture room once or twice a week. She barely saw Lucius Malfoy, but she would rather have faced him then the regularly occurring Bellatrix. Addi had not uttered a word to her since the second night of her torture, occasionally a sarcastic remark would be thrown at someone, but never Bellatrix. She was too dangerous, too deadly.

Today was not a Bellatrix day; it was a Draco Malfoy day.

"Hello, love." He said, walking up to her with a plate of food, she stayed curled up on the floor "Don't you know it's polite to stand and show your respect to your superiors?"  
"When my superiors deserve my respect, I shall give it them." She replied shortly, Draco gave a bark of laughter.

"Get up." He ordered, and Adele did as she was asked. Once she was standing, however, she spat at his feet.

Draco looked at her in disgust; he walked up to, pushing her up against a wall.

"You listen very carefully bitch. I am in charge here you do as I, or any of my family members, ask. And if you dare disrespect any of us like that again…" he pressed his wand lightly on her neck, sending a shiver down Adele's spine "things may get a little nasty." Draco pressed the wand on her cheek, and with a light hearted flick, cut a diagonal line in her cheek. "You know what, you don't deserve this food…a house elf can have it." Draco turned and walked away, food and all.


	12. Sneak and Creep

Sneak and Creep

December came with a swarm of snow. November had passed, and been fairly quiet. Stella, Lorcan and Lysander had managed to avoid Rolf for an extremely lucky amount of time. The truth was, Rolf hadn't told anyone about Luna leaving him, and he was too embarrassed. So, Luna had had time to recover, her bruises had disappeared and her arms had heeled quickly. The only problem was the fact that she flinched every time someone moved too quickly. Neville hadn't been to visit yet, he said he would try… but he hadn't.

* * *

Neville was sitting in the Hogshead with a hood pulled up and head down. The Hogshead was filled with shifty people; he would go by unnoticed here. His plan was to head to Hogwarts; he needed to get an insider's view. Neville would wait out the night in Hogsmede then sneak up in the early hours of the morning. A huge figure walked into the Hogshead at that moment, he slumped down in a corner of the room. Neville watched him intently, not sure if he could believe his eyes.

When Neville had last seen Hagrid he had been full of life, his beard (though still a tangled mess) had been clean and a dark brown, unlike this Hagrid whose beard was greying along with his hair. His eyes had deep lines around them; his hair was filthy along with his clothes. Neville choked on his drink at this site, after a short coughing fit he headed over to the corner.

"Hagrid?" he whispered. Hagrid startled, he hadn't noticed Neville come over.

"Who's askin'?" he asked gruffly, picking up his drink. From the strong smell Neville assumed it wasn't Hagrid's first firewhiskey of the evening.

"An old friend." Neville looked up, giving Hagrid the first proper look at his face. Hagrid spilt his drink over himself as he started. Last time he had seen Neville he had been a boy, not long finished at Hogwarts.

"Neville?" gasped Hagrid.

"Shhh!" muttered Neville nervously. He looked around before saying "let's have a chat somewhere more…private." Neville suggested. Hagrid nodded silently, he then headed to the bar.

"Ab, could I have a room for tonight?" Hagrid asked quietly, Aberforth looked at Neville.

"Of course, Hagrid. I'll take you up."

* * *

When they reached the room Aberforth left them. Hagrid sat down, and Neville followed suit.

"You may want to cast a spell that means we won't be...over'eard." muttered Hagrid to Neville. Neville quickly did "Well…what brings you back 'ere, Neville?"

"How much do you know about what's going on at Hogwarts now, Hagrid?"

"Nothin', lost ma job…obviously, and 'aven't been there since." Hagrid told him.

"Well…things are happening, Hagrid, not nice things. Kids are getting hurt. Any rebellion left is quickly dying out. It won't just be Britain he's controlling, he's going to go abroad. You remember Krum?"  
Hagrid nodded.

"He's headmaster at Durmstrang. Apparently, they've been receiving a few threats recently, them and other schools in Europe and even a few in America. It isn't only Hogwarts at threat anymore, it's the entire world."  
Hagrid's face paled beneath the layer of dirt, he swallowed before asking,

"What can I do?"

* * *

James sat alone by the lake. He was listing off the Death eaters that he knew in his head, again. This must have been the hundredth time he'd done it, with no success. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by Maddie; she jumped down next to him, pressing herself close to him.

"Hey, James!" she said brightly, making him wince as her voice echoed over the quiet, peaceful grounds.

"Hi…" he said, getting up and moving towards the water's edge, she followed.

"You know James, I love it when it's like this!" she said loudly, slipping her arm through his "Just you and me!"

"Hmmm…"said James. He didn't want a conversation with Maddie; he had already rejected her once, a bit before dating Adele and didn't want to do it again.

"James, you like me don't you?" she whispered in his ear, as she battered her eye lashes. James knew she was trying to be sexy, but she just looked like she had something in her eye.

"Maddie-"

"Because I was wondering if you wanted to maybe spend a little more time alone?" she whispered, pressing herself against him, James pushed her away.

"Jesus Christ, Maddie!" he snapped "I've got a girlfriend and I will never stop looking for her, I will not move on from her, not until I have evidence that she's…she's…" James's sentence died out.

"Dead?" said Maddie coldly. Glaring at James with strong hatred "I don't know why you like her, she's not even attractive!"  
"Because, Maddie, she cares about me. She gets me. And you know what, that's pretty rare! And for your information, I think she's gorgeous." James turned and left Maddie standing alone by the lake in the darkening sky.

* * *

Maddie was fuming, she though that over two months James would have forgotten about Adele. Instead she'd been rejected, again.

"No one rejects me, I'll show him. Bastard." She mumbled under her breath as she stormed down the corridor. She stopped at an office door and knocked, it creaked open. Standing behind it stood Amycus Carrow, with a nasty grin on his face. "I've come to report someone." She said.

"Come in." Carrow opened the door, revealing his sister sitting behind the desk with a glass of firewhiskey in one hand.

"Who are you reporting then?" asked Alecto, her voice slurred.

"James Potter."

Silence. It hung in the air for only a moment before the Carrow's face split into a grin.

"Brilliant!" they both cheered, but before they could advance out of the room Snape entered.

"And what has James Potter done?" his voice asked, with a slight sneer in it.

"He insulted the Dark lord, sir…I heard him, sir. He said the most horrible things; I guess this is what happens when you're born into that kind of family, though, sir." She said, looking down at her feet as she lied.

"Hmm…" Snape raised an eyebrow at her.

"How do we punish him, though?" asked Amycus "That's the real question."

"Sister?" suggested Alecto.

"Maybe…a little more than that." Grinned Amycus nastily.

* * *

Night had fallen, Neville was heading to Hogwarts. He had asked Hagrid not to come, his large figure would to noticeable, but he had come to help Neville get in.

"Are you sure this will work, Hagrid?"  
"Always 'ad for me," Hagrid said gruffly "all you has to do is tap it and say the password, only the 'eadmaster could change it and as Dumbledore always assumed McGonagall to be 'ead he only told her. So, Snape probably doesn't even know!" Hagrid said, finishing with a grin.

"Brilliant!" said Neville, he walked towards the wall in-front of him and tapped one brick, then the next on the left, then on the right, after about seven bricks he stopped. "_tonesedon tead principem_"he murmured with a complicated wand movement. The bricks shone a bright silver for a second, Neville stood waiting when Hagrid quickly shoved him forward. Neville fell through the brick wall and landed on the other side, he looked back to see an ordinary wall and smiled. He pulled up his hood and headed across the school grounds, towards the castle.

Neville did not know this, but he wasn't the only one heading for the castle in the dead of night. A young man of twenty was heading towards the castle; he had a thick head of brown curly hair and dark brown eyes that flicked across the scene in-front of him, taking in every detail. He had a long dark cloak that hid his face; he reached the school's entrance exactly three minutes before Neville. He walked in, the door creaking in the silent night. The man had been hiding out in the forest since Saturday, when students went in and out of Hogsmede and he had gotten the opportunity to slip in and hide. The man slipped silently through the night and through the corridors. He was heading for Ravenclaw common room.

* * *

As Neville and the mysterious man crept through the castle James sat in the common room. He had received a note saying that he must wait in the common room for a teacher; they need to show him something. He had been waiting all night and had finally drifted off to sleep. Suddenly, three figures slipped into the room, the Carrows and Greyback had come for James. He was roughly shaken awake.

"Get up!" snapped Greyback, pulling James up.

"What do you have to show me?" asked James, getting to the point. He glared at Alecto as Amycus took hold of his opposite arm (Greyback had the other) and gave him a little shake.

"You'll see, boy." Alecto said "blindfold him!"

Before James could do anything a thick piece of cloth was wrapped around his eyes, a hand had clamped over his mouth and he was being dragged out of the common room by Greyback and Amycus Carrow. Alecto had stayed behind; her job was to find the sister.

She snuck up to the girl dormitories and crept into Lily's room, the girls all lay sleeping soundlessly. Alecto snuck forwards, past the first two beds and to the third, Lily lay sleeping peacefully. Carrow grinned nastily, her hand shot out and covered her mouth as she shook her awake, stopping her gasp of shock.

"You need to come with me." She whispered nastily, pulling Lily out of bed and throwing her the dressing gown which had been on the end of her bed. Lily wrapped it round herself; she was wearing a black tank top and checked pyjama bottoms. She hugged herself tightly as she shivered from the cold dormitory. Alecto pushed her out in front of her, following her out of the room.

"W-what have I done?" asked Lily, shivering.

"Not you, your brother." Alecto said blankly. Lily swallowed; she backed away from Alecto with fear in her eyes.

"Where is he?" she asked, now nervous that he would be receiving a punishment as well.

"He's busy, my brother is with him. Hurry up!" snapped Carrow, pushing Lily down the steps and out the common room.


	13. Brothers and Sisters

Adele was being dragged from her dark dungeon by Draco Malfoy. He dragged her up, and to her surprise, past the usual torture chamber and outside. It was nice to get a breath of fresh air, and to fill the wind blowing through the air…but it didn't last long. Two hands caught, she turned round to see a masked Death Eater holding her tightly,

"Just bring her back by tomorrow, alright?" said Malfoy, clearly bored. The man nodded, and Malfoy left, he walked back inside before Adele could register what was happening. But it was too late now; she had apparated with the man, to a new destination.

* * *

James had also been apparated, once off the school grounds Amycus and Greyback had apparated away. Next thing James new he had been knocked out, the world had gone blank.

When he next awoke he was in a dark corridor all by himself. He got up groggily and looked around, to the left was darkness and too the right light, he headed to the right. Just before he turned a corner he heard voices, warning him off.

"This much security for one prisoner, she won't be able to get out anyway!" muttered one man grumpily.

"Shut it, if they hear us complaining we're in for it!" snapped a woman angrily.

James backed away silently from the corner and turned and headed into the darkness, thinking to himself.

_All this security? _Well, it couldn't be for him, because he was free to wander the corridors.

_She won't be able to get out anyway….it was a girl, could it be? No…they wouldn't bring you here if it was…but it could be. It might. There is the tiniest chance…Adele._

James's thoughts were running wild, Adele could be here. He could help her, free her, save her! He started lightly jogging down the corridor, looking through the bar doors that led to blank, plain rooms. All were empty, he carried on. Then, suddenly, he heard light breathing. It came from the door at the end of the corridor, just before the turning. James ran towards it, he flung himself round and looked through the bars in the dim light. He gasped,

"Adele?" he whispered, she was up in seconds and at the door, as she reached the door and grabbed the bars her legs gave way, she slipped to the floor. James stuck his hands through and helped her up gently. He gasped in shock as he saw the extent of her injuries, the bruises that covered her body, the black eyes and bleeding lips. It scared James to know what she was going through.  
"James?" she said hoarsely, clinging to his hands.

"Yeah," he whispered

"James, I'm sorry!" she said, James pushed his hands through the bars and held her face gently; he stroked back her hair and looked at her pale face that stood out against the darkness.

"No, I am. I shouldn't have got mad, I was being a dick. Listen, I'm going to try and get you out…I don't have my wand but I'll try, ok?"

Before Adele could answer James a cry was heard from down the corridor.

"Someone found the girl!" a male voice cried, suddenly James and Adele could hear running footsteps in all directions.

"Run, James!" she told him desperately.

"No!" he shouted "Adele, listen…do you know where we are? Whose house is it?"  
"This isn't where I normally am…" the footsteps were getting closer "I'm normally at Bellatrix's," James face filled with horror "and the Malfoy's." Then, it flooded with anger. The footsteps had reached them.

"Adele, listen to me," cried James as hands pulled him away from her "I'll find you, I promise, I'll get help. It'll be ok!" he cried as he was dragged backwards. Adele was now crying, her hand outstretched for James.

"Stop!" a voice cried "Hold the boy still, he need s to see something!" it was Amycus Carrow, who advanced to Adele and grinned nastily, "hello, love, how are you?" Adele glared; she mustered all her effort and spat in his face. Amycus merely wiped it off and faced her "Crucio!" he said, causing Adele to wither up in pain. James started screaming as well as Adele.

"Stop!" James cried out, in agony for her. "Stop! Please stop!" James sobbed. Amycus ignored him.

"Take the boy back to school," Carrow did not stop with the torture "I'll finish with the girl!"

* * *

Lily screamed. Alecto had thrown another curse at her, causing her body to burn and sting, she looked at her red and battered skin. Tears were rising in her eyes. Then Alecto stopped.

"Go!" she said, Lily looked as Alecto looked up at the clock, it was four am, on the dot. Lily did not stay behind to ask why she was allowed to go, she just ran out. She ran through the corridors, trying desperately to ignore the pain searing through her body.

* * *

James was thrown onto the school grounds.

"Get back to your dormitory." Amycus ordered, he and Greyback walked away and before James could go after them they had disapparated. James started on his journey back to the school; it was a good twenty minute walk back to the castle. He sighed and set on his way. Rubbing his face over and over, remembering all the details of Adele's face, scarred and abused. Her screams echoed into his head, again and again. James walked blindly onwards, staggering forwards. Her eyes that were filled with hope, that was so quickly burnt out when they came. James had given her false hope, her eyes had gone back to the pleading beauties he had seen when he first reached her prison. James staggered onwards, reaching the castle finally, he fell through the door. Tears fell down his face as he stumbled up the stairs.

* * *

It took him a few minutes to realise that he was nearly at the dormitory, it was at this moment. The moment he realised it was all real, that he fell to the floor in a weeping ball.

"FUCK!" he screamed, his cry echoed down the corridor, and bounced off the walls.

"James?" a small voice whispered, Lily was at the end of the corridor. James wiped away his tears and looked at her. He saw her bruised face and was up in an instant. He walked towards her, but suddenly a man had ran round the corner, straight into Lily. James pulled his wand out and ran for the man, throwing a few curses that the man deflected easily.

"Run Lily!" James shouted. The man stopped, he peeled off his mask.

"Lily Weasley?" he asked, turning to her. She nodded quietly. "James Weasley?"

James stared at the man in shock. He walked towards him and looked at the old face.

"You know our mother?" he whispered. Neville smiled.

"And I knew your father."  
"But you don't respect him." Said James, Lily had walked over to him and James had put a protective arm around her.

"Correct, you're good. How did you know?"

"You would have called us Potter!" James spat the last word. Neville nodded.

"I need to talk to you…in private." He indicated for them to follow, and they did.

* * *

"Who are you?" asked James after they slipped into a room he didn't' know existed "And where are we?"

"I'm Neville Longbottom; I went to school with your parents. And this is the room of requirement." Neville smiled slightly as he remembered it.

"Ok," whispered Lily "what do you want to talk about?" before Neville said anything he took out his wand and started healing Lily, her bruises and cuts vanished quickly. She smiled gratefully.

"I assume you know about You-Know-Who coming to Hogwarts?" they nodded, and then Neville burst into his tale, of how Voldermort was spreading out and going abroad. The world wouldn't last much longer. James tried to pay attention, but his mind was still with Adele. When Neville finished Lily said, very quietly,

"What can we do?"

"I just need a few words, on what is happening here. Every time you go to Hogsmede would be good." Neville asked.

"Ok," Said James "I'll do it."

"Me too," Lily said.

"No, you won't." James told her "This only requires one person and I am not putting you at any more risk."  
"I don't care, James. I'll do it anyway!" she snapped, and James knew she would, so he didn't pressure her. Neville thanked them.

"We should probably be getting to bed, now." James told him, he offered him his hand and Neville shook it.

"Yes, you should. I'll be in contact, take care of each other."

* * *

Neville smiled at Lily and followed them out the room. It was then that the other intruder walked into them. James jumped back along with Lily, but before either of them could do anything the man had Neville pressed against a wall with his wand at Neville's throat.

"You a teacher here? Do you know where my sister is? Have you hurt her?" snarled the man.

"I'm not a teacher here, I swear it." Neville said calmly.

"He isn't." said James, who the man only just seemed to notice. James had pointed his wand at the man.

"Put the wand down, boy." He snarled, "What year are you in?" he asked with a little mocking tone.

"Sixth," said James, keeping his wand rose.

"The year above my sister, you might know her." He suddenly released Neville and face James. "Do you know an Adele Glennon?"

James stopped dead. Lily froze with a look of amazement on her face.

Lily got her act together quickest "You're her brother?" he nodded, and offered his hand.

"Pedro" Lily shook it, "where's my little sister?"  
"Why?" asked James, snapping back into reality.

"I'm taking her away from this shit hole. I'm not letting her get hurt anymore, I'll find her and we'll leave. Who are you anyway?"  
"I'm her boyfriend. And I'll help you find her. I swear to god I'll even help you kill them."  
"Kill who?"

"The people who took her." James told him the whole story, including seeing her. He didn't cry this time, he just seethed in anger. He was going to kill them.

"Bellatrix…the Malfoy's. I need to talk to the rest of ARC." Pedro was fuming "I'll kill them, thanks…?"

"James and Lily Weasley" James indicated to his sister. "What's ARC?"  
"There the actively rebelling control society. We're fighting You-Know-Who."  
"Good to know some people are." Murmured Neville to himself

"Thanks." Pedro said, before he left Neville caught his shoulder.

"I'll help you, mate. I've been working with the ARC group for a few years now. We can get her together."  
Pedro nodded and he and Neville left. James and Lily went back to their dorms; just before they went up the separate staircases Lily took James's hand and said,

"It'll be ok, James."

**please read&review**


	14. Memories

Memories

Ron sat in his kitchen drunk. His eyes glued on the calendar in front of him. He was trying to figure out when the school holidays begun, two weeks? He couldn't figure it out, he knew that they would go to his parents' house, as they did every year and they try to forget about the problems around them. How he was an alcoholic. How Ginny had been abandoned, with three kids as well! How George barely uttered a word when with them, he couldn't even cast a patronous anymore, not since Fred passed away. How Charlie now lived in miserable England, away from his beloved dragons. How Bill lived in France, and only saw them all once a year. How Percy had lost his job. Their lives were falling apart.

He had finally figured it out, there was only a week left of school. He guessed he had better go get all the Christmas presents tomorrow, Ron sighed deeply. He looked at the clock on his wall; it was only seven in the evening.

* * *

Ginny and Luna sat laughing; in their hands they held a glass of red wine each. They had just come back from Christmas shopping and were in a brilliant mode.

"I can't believe we used to act like that!" Ginny sighed, wiping away her tears of laughter. Luna smiled.

"Well," she said in her dreamy voice "when you're younger the nargles do have a stronger impact on you." Ginny smiled at her friend, she had returned to normal. "Ginny, I'm going to need to get the kids some stuff from Rolf's…" she looked slightly fearful at the idea of going back.

"I'll get it, Luna" Ginny informed her. Ginny liked that Rolf was keeping out the way, but she found the idea of him coming back terrifying.

"No, Ginny. I won't let you put yourself at risk; I'll go while he's at work." she said simply.

"We'll go together?" Ginny suggested, Luna smiled and nodded lightly.

* * *

James was sitting in the library trying to find information on ARC. He knew he wouldn't the school had banned any form of book that might lead to a rebellion. As he considered which book might be good to look at next Rose and Scorpious walked into the library. It took James a few minutes to notice them, but when he did his face went red, he dropped the book he had been holding and pulled out his wand.

"Rose," he said, grabbing her arm and pulling her away from Scorpious "stay away from him!" James was glaring at Scorpious with much hatred.

"James?" Rose asked, slightly confused by his sudden outburst of anger.

"Tell her, Malfoy!" James spat, catching Scorpious's collar and shaking him "Tell her where Adele is!"  
"I-I don't know!" stammered Scorpious, he then pushed James off him "Are you mad?"

"Well, I know." James snarled, pointing his wand threateningly at Scorpious "She's at your fucking house, with your fucking father and your fucking aunt!"

"What? James, how do you know that?" Rosie asked trying to get in-between him and Scorpious.

"I saw her. As a punishment," James whispered "she told me where she was. YOU BASTARD!" shouted James, flicking his wand and causing a curse to fly towards Scorpious. Rose quickly got in-front of James and held is wand arm down, it took all her effort.

"Scorp, go!" she told him and Scorpious obliged. He grabbed his books and quickly walked out of the library. "James, calm down." Rosie told him, her hands taking his, "You don't want people to know you know where Addi, else they'll move her." Rose steered James out of the library and down the corridor.

"So, tell me everything." She asked, after they snuck into an abandoned class room.

"Where do I begin?" whispered James, he sighed deeply and launched into his tale. When he had finished Rose sat in silence, her mouth open.

"We need to get her out." Was all she said, "I'll ask Scorpious if he is willing to help us, James, he hates his family! They destroyed his childhood and he can't stand the thought of them!" she added the latter when she saw the look on his face.

"Ok," James said "if you trust him, I'll trust him. But if he does anything that means Adele, or you, or anyone I care about gets hurt…I'll crush him."

Just then Albus came in.

"Tell me everything, James."

"How did you know?" asked James.

"I ran into to Scorpious and he told me you weren't in the best of moods…he doesn't seem too bad, Rosie." Al told her, Rosie smiled widely at this.

James quickly told Albus as well.

"Shit…"he murmured, sitting down on a desk, "do you think her brother will find her?" Al asked James,  
"I sure as hell hope so…"

* * *

"Severus!" shouted The Baron "I am so close!"

"Finding it?" asked Snape in surprise.

"Yes!" he said, smiling. The Baron had been relentlessly searching through memories he had gathered off Death Eaters and others for the past few year, trying to figure out where Voldermort's horcruxes were. He started listing the ones he had dealt with off already "Ok, so there was the diary,"  
"Gone" said Snape, returning to his newspaper

"The ring, the locket,"

"Both have been dealt with…" Snape interjected.

"Yes, and all that's left is the cup, the diadem and him." The Baron stated, counting them off on his fingers.

"Yes, we've known that for a while…but that doesn't make us any closer to finding them!" Snape snapped. The Baron grinned.

"I found something! Of course, you know how Rodolphus Lestrange and his brother weren't highly regarded by the Dark Lord, well I was sent to finish them off..."  
"I'm surprised you weren't affected by committing more murder." Snape stated bluntly.

"These two were the ones who killed Fred Weasley," The Baron's face was dark "I had no problem finishing them. However, before I did I extracted a very useful memory!"

The Baron quickly summoned a pensieve and put it in front of Snape; he poured a silvery memory into the shining water. The Baron and Snape both dipped the tips of their noses into the pool of water, they were immediately absorbed into the vivid memory of Rodolphus Lestrange.

_Snape and the Baron landed in a dark room, the long curtains that hung from the tip of the ceiling to the bottom of the floor were a rich green and made from thick velvet, blocking any chance of light entering the threatening room. The fireplace at the end of the room sent an eerie light cascading across the walls, but it seemed to have no effect on the cold temperature that both Snape and the Baron felt. To the far left of Snape was a tall, looming door that imposed any visitors, not that Snape could find a reason for anyone to wish to enter into the cold, hostile room. The room was long and rectangular, in the centre was a long mahogany table surrounded by twelve matching chairs, however, at this current time only three chairs were occupied. At the head of the oppressive table sat Voldermort, his red eyes gleaming into the darkness of the room. His hands gently caressed the snake that slid around his shoulders and chair, winding itself securely to its master. Next to him, with an eager and psychotic smile that spread across her face, was Bellatrix. She was leaning forward eagerly, nearly out of her chair as she listened. Her unruly hair framed her thin, desperate face as she leaned in to hear Voldermort. She paid no attention to anyone besides the Dark Lord, not even her husband who sat quietly and humbly before Lord Voldermort, from his hunched shoulders any passer-by would be able to see he was intimidated by the figures around him. If it be Voldermort or Bellatrix, or maybe both! Rodolphus kept his head down and listened to Voldermort's low murmur as he spoke fluently to them._

_The Baron indicated for Snape to follow him closer and he went and lounged in the chair next to Rodolphus, Snape sat beside him._

_"…you must" Voldermort emphasised "never speak to anyone of what I am to tell you. It must never leave this room, do you understand? What I am going to secure to you will never leave your vault by any hand other than my own?"_

_"Yes, master!" both the Lestranges said in union. However, Bellatrix said to eagerly, Rodolphus murmured his response, not wishing to even have the slightest chance of angering the Dark Lord._

_"Good. I am going to intrust you with a…precious…belonging of mine. A small golden is very important to me, in-fact, I don't know if I could even live without it!" Voldermort smiled as Bellatrix and Rodolphus remained oblivious to what he was hinting. "Can you do that for me?"  
"Yes, my Lord." Rodolphus chanted naturally._

_"Of course, my Lord! Anything for you, my lord!" Bellatrix said a lot more eagerly._

_"Then make the unbreakable vow…" _

The image cut off. They were back in Snape's office.

"The cup is in the Lestranges' vault?" asked Snape,

"Yes," said the Baron "and we're going to get it!"

**please read&review**


	15. Plans are Forming

Plans are forming

The Baron paced his room; back and forth, back and forth. A week had passed since he had discovered the hiding place of the horcrux. He was trying to think of a way to enter the Lestranges vault without getting detected _or_ some becoming suspicious. He was stuck. No matter how hard he tried the Lestrange vault seemed completely inaccessible to him. Bellatrix had absolutely no trust in him, and he could not breech the matter with Voldermort whom, after finding out the cup was gone, would become suspicious.

He sighed; maybe it was best to wait until he found the other horcruxes? That way he would not need to fear detection? But how to find the other horcruxes? The Baron sighed. That was when Snape walked in.

"Tell me what you've been planning, then?" he demanded. The Baron glared, Snap knew perfectly well that the Baron would struggle to come up with an idea that would work well enough for them to get away with it and still keep their useful positions.

"I don't have one." He replied, gritting his teeth as he got angrier. "If there was a way for us to get to the other horcruxes before we destroy this one. I think I could find them…maybe."  
"Maybe isn't good enough." Snape replied, then a smirk spread across his face "But I know a way how to get what we need!"

"How?"

"The girl, she has a….gift. We can use that!" the smirk of triumph that was spread across Snape's face soon vanished when he saw the Baron's.

"The girl is still here?" he snarled in anger, that wasn't the plan. "NO." The Baron suddenly shouted "I will not put that girl at such a risk. I will never do that to her."

"Why does this daft girl mean so much to you?" snarled Snape back.

"You know why!" yelled the Baron "You know she's James's girlfriend. You kept it hidden from me….you may be willing to put your life on the line for are cause, but some people are not. That girl is completely innocent and we dragged her into this. You need to make sure she gets out…unless…no!" The Baron's face was one of shock "You wouldn't? Keep her here, just so we can use her in our own way?" Snape's guilty face said it all. The Baron turned away in disgust.

"I needed to, Baron; she is needed in our mission." He then added softly "For your mother."  
"This isn't about my mother anymore!" snarled Baron "She died a long time ago, Snape. I know what it feels like to miss her, but she was not the only one who has died at the hands of the Dark Lord! This isn't about revenging her…or my father. It is about the difference between right and wrong! You may be brave, Snape…but you're the most selfish person I know!" The Baron finished his rant and turned to leave.

"Don't speak to me like that, Potter." Baron flinched when Snape used his real name "You know the only way to get the information is with the girl. If she does not want to do it, fine…but if she does let her!"

"I won't do it. You can. I will not put her at more risk than necessary!"

"You may think you are different from me, but you're not. You abandoned your family to take the _easier _path, you should have stayed and protected them and now…now you're just like me." The tone that rang in Snape's voice stung the Baron. He turned and left without a single word.

* * *

Olivia sat alone in the library; the high rows of books surrounded her from prowling eyes as she sat in the middle of the library, which was rarely used as most people chose to be nearer the exit. Olivia liked the privacy of this spot though, she could read her books in peace and the only person she ever really met here these days was Rosie, who was normally too absorbed in her newest book to pay her much attention which suited her perfectly. Before Adele had been taken they used to come here and read or do homework or just chat quietly in privacy. She missed her a lot. She was meant to be here with Al but Albus had, yet again, left Olivia to go and talk to his brother and to his other friends and family. She sighed deeply, she had waited all night last night for him to meet her but he hadn't turned up. She wasn't even mad anymore just upset that it wasn't working. Al couldn't balance the time he spent with her with the time he spent with his friends. Olivia sat alone, reading her book, well…trying to. She was distracted, she and Al were falling apart, and Addi still wasn't back. Life wasn't getting any better at Hogwarts.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a newcomer.

"Hi," said Al with a small smile.

"Oh…hi," Olivia replied before returning to her book. Albus's brow creased slightly at the cold tone she had used, he sat next to her and gently pushed her book down, revealing her face.

"What's up?" he asked, getting an apple out and biting into it.

"What's up? Al, you were meant to meet me last night, you forgot. You said you spend some time with me today, you left to see James. What do you think's up?" she told him in a sharp tone. Her glare making Albus feel ashamed.

"I needed to talk to him it's about Adele." He replied, trying to take her hand, Livi pushed his away.

"I know, but I'd come as well, I want to help. Besides, you could do that instead of mucking around with Lysander!" she snapped, she felt her stored anger rising inside of her as he didn't even apologise for ditching her…again!

"Look, if you have that much of a problem with it, just come with me!"

"Ahhh! That isn't the problem, Al!" she said "We're the problem! This isn't working and I don't think I should bother trying if you're not!" She grabbed her bag and stood up in a quick motion, the chair fell to the floor behind her but she didn't bother to pick it up, she just spun around to leave,

"Wait…" Albus said, she half turned to face him, seeing if he was going to apologise, "are you breaking up with me?" Al asked in shock. He was staring at her accusingly, with hurt wide yes.

"Yes!" she cried, and ran before his eyes could make her feel any worse. She heard Al's quiet sobs as she ran away and soon she was also sobbing.

* * *

Pedro stood by Neville examining the house, they stood on the edge of a forest looking over at a large house with red bricks and multiple windows; all the blinds were pulled firmly shut. The only sign of life was the smoke spiralling out of one of the many chimneys. They were perfectly shielded by the giant oaks surrounding them and the stretch of open land leading to the house was completely bare, not even a single flower was on the lawn.

"You sure this is it?" asked Pedro, not entirely sure he could trust Neville. Pedro had contacted ARC and found out that Neville was trustworthy…but he had difficulty trusting anyone.

"Positive," Neville replied "this is Crabbe's house. If we can get into here, we can find out where the Malfoy Mansion is and what protection it has. Of course, it'll be complicated. We'll have to extracted his memories and force him to tell us some information…we can use Imperio for that though. We can also use this opportunity to search the house for any other information that could help ARC."

Neville was very different from the boy from Hogwarts. Not only in looks, but also personality. He had gone from the boy who would never hurt a fly, to the man who would torture for his cause. Neville had never met a girl, he spent too much time trying to over throw Voldermort and bring peace. In his search for peace he was creating mayhem for any one supporting Voldermort, or anyone who refused to act really. Neville had changed from a gentle boy, to a strong man.

"Good," murmured Pedro, more to himself than Neville. Neville nodded, he then said, more to himself

"We're not letting them get away with taking her. We'll get her…and them."

**please read&review**


	16. Getting Closer

Getting Closer

Adele staggered back as the blinding light from the opened door burned her eyes. She fell back against the hard rock wall and shielded her eyes. In waltzed Lucius Malfoy, his ash white hair falling gracefully down his back. In one hand he held a cane and in the other his wand was gently balanced in his fingertips.

"Hello again, Glennon." He said, advancing towards her. When he reached her he pressed his wand under her chin and forced her head up. She could smell his breath and his strong cologne. Adele didn't reply. She pushed herself up and turned away from him in a fluid motion. Before she could walk away his cane had struck her across the legs, making them give way beneath her. She ended up in a heap on the floor, covered in more dirt than before…if that was possible.

Lucius then reached down and taking a handful of her knotted and filthy hair pulled her up, he threw her to the middle of the room.

"Crucio," he said calmly. Adele twitched and shook uncontrollably; she hadn't become used to the pain. A low groan of pain escaped her lips. When he stopped she remained on the floor, breathing heavily. She groaned again, closing her eyes tightly. A small whisper escaped her lips

"Go…to…hell," She managed to get out. Lucius lip curled back in a snarl. He raised his wand and in one smooth motion a chain emerged from the ceiling and swayed back and forth in the air. Lucius grabbed Addi's wrists painfully, he pulled her up into the air and with a flick of his wand the chains wrapped around her wrists. With another flick she was hoisted into the air.

"What did I do to you?" her hoarse voice croaked out, looking at Lucius with accusing eyes.

"Well…I guess you're all we have for entertainment at the moment!" Lucius laughed lightly "I wonder if I might convince my grandson to indulge in a little bit of torture. He'll be home tomorrow!"

Adele's face was one of shock…it was nearly Christmas….she had been in this hell for nearly four months. Lucius grinned wickedly.

"I'll visit you soon, Miss Glennon." He turned and left the room, leaving Adele hanging from the ceiling with aching wrists. Her lips shook as she whispered,

"Hurry, James…please"

* * *

James, a very depressed Albus, Lily, Lorcan, Lysander and Stella sat crammed in the back of the car-which had, of course, been edited by magic by Mr Weasley- they all sat talking quietly to each other, even though the Christmas holidays had started a sense of despair hung in the air. All of them were heading back to Ginny's and were going to spend the Christmas there. As per usual, they would meet at the Burrow with all the Weasley's except this time Luna and her children were joining them. As they drove past the scenery, they approached a small house.

Ginny's house was a two storey building with white washed walls and a wooden door. Along the side of one wall it had ivy running up and across it. It decorated the white walls like bold wallpaper. It was a five bedroom house, with one small kitchen, a dining room a living room and two bathrooms. None of the rooms were particularly big. Now that they had Luna and her three children with her they had to rearrange sleeping arrangements. Lysander and James would share one room, Lysander and Albus the other- they had decided it better if the brothers didn't share a room- and Lily and Stella, leaving Ginny with her room and Luna with the spare.

Ginny turned into the drive, no other houses surrounded theirs. After about twenty minutes of driving through the forest did they reach it, they were about twenty five minutes away from the nearest town that was very small, and no one really strayed this far into the forest. Ginny had found herself attracted to the beautiful house and its surroundings shortly after harry left. She moved out almost immediately and left as much of him behind as she was willing to. They all hopped out the old Mercedes that Mr Weasley had found for them (of course, he had made the adjustments), and headed to the house. Ginny flicked her wand and the door opened and they all fell through the door, trunks and all.

"Ok, get your stuff upstairs and I'll start on dinner!" Ginny told the kids, they all nodded and began heaving the trunks up the old rickety staircase. The hall they had entered was painted an off white and had a wooden floor; it had five doors surrounding it. One lead to the kitchen, another to the dining room, one to the lounge, one to a simple bathroom and the final to the spare room where Luna was sleeping. Ginny and Luna both wondered into the kitchen and Ginny quickly hurried to the oven. She pulled out a chicken, baking rashes and potatoes and set to work on making dinner.

* * *

A few hours later they all sat squashed around the dining room table, a low hum of talking hovering in the air.

"So, how is school going, Lily?" asked Ginny.

"Terrible," Lily sighed "can't we go to Beauxbatons? Or even Durmstrang?" she pleaded.

"Sorry Lily, but life wouldn't get any better for you. And our families are here." Ginny replied, spooning some more potatoes onto her plate. The question had been asked a million times before. Lily's desperation to leave the continuous abuse (mainly verbal) she received at school had always been there. James and Albus could take it on the chin and walk away with ease but Lily didn't take it too well. During her first year it got to her a lot, sometimes she could be found crying in the toilets. Ginny had looked into moving them to Beauxbatons but after speaking to Bill- and finding out how his children got singled out for just being a Weasley- she decided it was best to stay in England.

* * *

Rosie pinned Hugo against the wall, stopping him from darting to the door. They were in Rosie's bedroom which had cream walls, her walls were plastered in posters of bands and pictures of her and her friends, as well as one of her and Hugo, she had one of Ron (even if he was a bad Dad, she still loved him to pieces) and, right by her bed, one of her mother. The only one she had. Rosie had always been more affected by the lack of a mother. She had had to fill in the role for Hugo. She knew her mother didn't want to leave them, she had to. And she hated it.

"Hugo, if you dare mention Scorpious to Dad I will tear you apart. He does not need to know, all he will do is freak out!"

"Fine!" Hugo grumbled, he clearly thought his dad should know. He then added, "but you should tell him…maybe not know…maybe when we're back at school."

"I will eventually, Hugo, just not know." She sighed, falling onto her bed with flowery duvet covers. Hugo sat next to her. He draped his arm around her sagging shoulders and pulled her closer.

"He seemed better today, Rosie, maybe he's changing."  
"We thought that last time, Hugo. We're always waiting for him to change."

* * *

Neville stood other Crabbe's unconscious body. They stood in a room in Crabbe's house, it was small and cramped, filled with clutter and mess, obviously Crabbe had never found himself a wife. He did, however, have one servant –well, she wasn't paid, so she was more of a slave- girl, who lived with him. She sat quietly in the corner looking at Pedro and Neville with fearful eyes. She must have been nineteen or twenty and looked extremely underfed. She sat on the floor, watching carefully…almost as if she was analysing Neville and Pedro's movements. Neville had been able to break the very few security measures with help from Pedro in a week. Extremely short considering they were set up by the ministry and as soon as they had entered the house Crabbe had been easy to defeat. A well-aimed Stupefy by Pedro put him in his place.

Now they stood still, Pedro was waiting for Neville to make the next move.

"Hurry up and do it, Neville." Snapped Pedro, his hands clenched as he glanced nervously out the window, "We don't know how much time we have!"

Neville lifted his wand and pointed it at Crabbe; he dove into his mind easily as Crabbe (already having a weak mind) was unconscious.

Neville saw Malfoy Mansion, Crabbe was going there for some party. He had found it, Wiltshire that was where the Malfoy's lived.

"I've got it." Neville said, zoning out of Crabbe's mind "They're in Wiltshire, I know roughly where."

"Good, now let's go." Pedro said, sighing in relief. He waited for Neville to move, to head for the door as Pedro expected him to.

"We need to deal with him." Neville said, he raised his wand and a nasty glint glazed his eyes. Pedro knew what he was going to do, and he saw the girl in the corner cringing away in fear. Pedro lightly jumped over the things scattered across the room and landed at Neville's side.

"Neville, if we kill him they'll know we're up to something. There hasn't been a Death Eater death in years." He reasoned, dragging down Neville's arm.

"That's too long a time; I'll happily be the first to do it."

"No." Pedro said firmly, "I'll wipe his memory, then we can go."  
"Pedro!" snapped Neville "He deserves to die! He's probably tortured your sister, and you're gonna let him survive?"

Pedro shook ever so slightly, but he remained calm, "Until I have my sister back with me, and safely away from them I am not going to take any risks of them finding us out." Pedro then turned and began the memory wipe on Crabbe. Neville frowned in annoyance and turned to leave.

"Fine, let's go. Now!" Neville nearly shouted.

"What about the girl?" asked Pedro.

"What about her?"

Pedro ignored him; turning to the girl he crouched down and gently offered her his hand.

"I'm sorry, hon, you must forgive my friends behaviour." Pedro said, always the gentlemen, and helped up the shivering girl. "Do you want to stay here? Or leave?" She looked up into his face and her lip trembled as she mouthed the word 'leave'. Pedro nodded and began to walk towards the door to an impatient Neville, as the girl walked forwards she collapsed. It was then that Pedro noticed a nasty gash that had been untended and was becoming dangerously infected on her right leg. Without looking at Neville, he gently scooped her up into his arms. He walked out the door, this time not waiting for Neville.

"It'll be ok." He promised her.

**please read&review**


	17. Christmas

Christmas

"Merry Christmas!" Ginny called as she entered The Burrow. James, Albus, Lily, Lorcan, Stella, Luna and Lysander had all flooed through before her. Crammed into the kitchen were all of the Weasleys, hugging and kissing each other as they saw each other for the first time in nearly a year. Ginny headed straight to her mother who wrapped her tightly in her arms.

"Hello love, how are you?" she asked, Ginny smiled.

"I'm fine thanks, mum. How are things here?" Mrs Weasley's smile fell slightly; it was soon her normal smile again as Ginny knew it would be. Life was hard for her parents; they could barely get by on what they had. Bill and Percy had tried to convince them to sell the house and move somewhere smaller but they had refused, Ginny and George agreed with their parents. The Burrow was all they had of their old life, the life they all wanted back. Ron, at that moment in time, had been drunk.

"The usual." She answered, not wanting to discuss the financial problems around her grandchildren. Mr Weasley slowly made his way towards Ginny. He know had a walking stick, his left leg was badly damaged and as they did not have enough money for medicine and health care no longer existed they had to make do, and Arthur Weasley (to his horror) had had to resort to a walking stick. He wrapped one arm round his daughter whilst keeping the other hand tightly on his walking stick.

"Hello, Ginny!" he said, as if he had never been better.

"Hey, Dad!" Ginny replied with a smile.

"How's my favourite daughter been?"

Ginny laughed, as she always did when her father said a terrible joke, "I'm your only daughter!" He winked at her. Just then Lily skipped over.

"And how's my granddaughter?" asked Mr Weasley as he hugged Lily and kissed her cheek.

"I'm good thanks, grandpa! How are you?"

"Never better, lily petal!" he said laughing as she skipped away.

Once all the 'hello's' and 'how are you's' were done the Weasleys crammed into the living room. Lily and Stella were sitting together, looking out at the snowy fields. The mice pies were being passed round the room, filling it with the warm and welcoming scent of mince pies. The Christmas tree stood tall and towering in the corner decorated in red and gold tinsel, with red ball balls and glass decorations hanging elegantly over it. The sofas were all fall, and some of the kids were even sitting on the floor. A fireplace was roaring in the corner, filling the room with warmth.

There was a sudden 'pop' from outside that drew lily and Stella away from their inspection of the room. Lily and Stella-being the only ones near the window- were the only ones to hear it. They both looked out in curiosity, to find Rolf Scamander hurrying towards the Burrow.

"Mum!" Stella screamed, before she could stop herself. The room filled with silence, and Luna was at Stella's side in an instant. "H-he's here!" she said, shakily pointing towards the window. Luna peared out and saw him. But Stella's scream had been heard from outside, as well as in and Rolf was staring directly at Luna. A nasty smile crept across his lips.

"Stella, Lorcan, Lysander!" Luna called to her children, "Go, quickly." She pushed them towards the fire place. Lysander and Stella hopped into the fireplace, Lorcan was about to follow when he realised Luna wasn't following.

"Mum?" he asked her "Why aren't you coming?"  
"Honey, he saw me. I'll get rid of him, then come fetch you, ok?" She told him, whilst pushing him towards the fireplace.

"No, no that's not ok." Lorcan said, "I'm not going if you're still here!"

"Luna, go with him!" said Ginny. "We'll deal with Scamander!" she said hurriedly as she watched him approach the front door.

"No, Ginny. He's not going to leave you alone because I'm not here. He saw me, he'll tear thus place apart to find me and he'll probably do the same to you! He's not an idiot; he knows you'll be able to figure out where I went."

"Mum, I'm not leaving you here, I'll stay!" Lorcan said, taking Luna's hand.

Luna patted his cheek gently, "Lorcan, I know you want to help but the iracundium will get to you!"

Lorcan still looked nervous at leaving her. A knock was heard, and a shout.

"I know she's in there, let me in!"

"Go, please!" Luna pushed Lorcan towards the fire, he finally did as she asked and flooed away.

Rolf came storming in; he had unlocked the door and just walked in trailing snow behind him. His eyes had a joyous glint in them as he saw Luna.

"Get out of my house!" demanded Mr Weasley,

"Not until I have my wife back!" said Rolf, who was advancing towards Luna who stood her ground. Ginny darted into his oath.

"Stay away from her." She whispered threateningly, her wand had come out of her pocket and was pointed threateningly at Rolf. Rolf, to everyone's amazement, laughed.

"Now, now, Ginny! Don't lose your temper, I can make your children's life a living hell, remember! And all I want is my wife back, no need for you to end up in Azkaban because Luna is being a coward." Rolf looked at Luna as he said this.

Bill stood up, and made his way to Ginny's side.

"Did you just threaten my sister?" asked Bill anger blazing in his eyes.

"No, I merely stated a fact! I can, after all, summon the Snatchers here in half a second!"

Charlie stood up this time, he stood on Ginny's other side.

"I'd like to see them try and take Ginny. I think it would be St. Mungo's that has a new guest, instead of Azkaban."

Rolf seemed slightly more intimidated by Charlie, who (though shorter than Bill) was thick with muscle gained from his line of work.

"Well, shall we test that theory?" Rolf sent a dark green spark into the air, it shot through the ceiling and roof and into the air. In less than a second nearly two dozen Snatchers had appeared, between the ages of twenty and thirty. They all flooded into the house, being careful to knock as much other as they could.

"Boss, what you want done?" asked one of them, who was nearest to Rolf. He was almost as tall as Bill with as much muscle as Charlie. His hair was short and brown and clogged with grease.

"Just restraint…for the moment. I have a strange feeling it may lead to more than that!" Rolf said, laughing lightly. The Snatchers chuckled dumbly. "Put all the children in a different room." He demanded, six snatchers quickly put this demand into action and hustled the children together.

"Leave them alone!" cried all the parents,

"Rolf, stop this! I'll come!" shouted Luna, who was trying to make her way to him through all the hustle and trying to free herself of Ron who had a tight grip on her arm to stop her going anywhere.

"Don't give into him, Luna!" Ron told her, pulling her back.

"Luna can't stop this now, I'll take her anyway!" Rolf shouted as he made his way towards Ron. "You all need to learn a little lesson!"

"Boss, kids are all in the other room. We put some charms round it and took their wands!"  
"Well done," said Rolf "now do me a favour and restrain everyone here!"

The Snatchers pushed into the crowd of Weasleys and started binding their hands; eventually everyone was restrained and forced into a seat. Rolf laughed at the weak attempts to break away from their captors that the men made.

"Come here, Luna." Rolf demanded. Luna stood alone in the middle of the room. She swallowed back tears and started making her way to Rolf.

"Don't, Luna." Ginny said.

"Think of your children!" Charlie said, "They deserve one decent parent, instead of him."

"Arrest him." Rolf said "The Dark Lord will not question it; he is a Weasley, after all." The man holding Charlie nodded and apparated.

"Rolf," Luna had reached him "bring him back. You have me you don't need any one else."

Rolf's hand reached up and stroked Luna's face, he leaned in to kiss Luna, who turned her head away before his lips met hers. He growled threateningly.

"Luna, they deserve this. We should have never associated with them! I should arrest them all for being blood traitors! But I won't, if you do as you're told." Rolf leaned in again and this time Luna did not move away. He pushed his lips roughly on hers. Then his hands caught her hair and threw her to the floor.

"You are an ungrateful, little bitch!" he snarled as he hit her once across the cheek. Luna stayed on the floor. "If you ever disobey me again I will make sure you're sorry! I'll find our children, if that's what it takes, and make their lives hell!" Luna's face suddenly snapped up at this. She stood up and glared at Rolf.

"Did you just threaten my children?"

"_Our_ children!" snarled Rolf, Luna slapped him hard across the face.

"They will _never_ be your children! And if you _ever_ go near them I will kill you!" threatened Luna, her hand quickly pulling out her wand and pressing it against Rolf's throat.

Rolf only laughed; Luna was puzzled for a second as to why he was laughing when she had him at her mercy until she felt a light pressure on her stomach. Looking down she saw Rolf's wand pressed into her stomach.

"We all know you won't kill me, Luna, but do you know that I won't kill you?" He asked, with his other hand he gently pushed her hair behind her ear, Luna was shaking. The truth was, she knew he would kill her and that she wouldn't kill him. "Now, don't be stupid and give me your wand."

Luna didn't move, her eyes had drifted to Ginny who had shaken her head just slightly. Luna looked around at all her friends who were all shaking their heads.

"You won't be the only one to get hurt, love." Rolf whispered in Luna's ear, so that only she could hear. Luna trembled as she drew her wand away from Rolf's throat. He grinned nastily and gently pulled her towards him.

"Luna…" Ginny breathed "don't." she begged. Luna ignored her; she didn't even cast a glance at Ginny. She knew if she looked at her she would break down.

"Let's go, Rolf." Luna whispered, looking at her feet. Rolf laughed again and put his arm around Luna, which could have easily been seen as caring if not for the wand pressed threateningly against Luna's stomach.

"Not without my children," he told Luna, whose face filled with horror "don't worry, love, I won't hurt them. No with you around!" he laughed, digging his nails into her waist.

"I don't want you anywhere near my children." She hissed in reply to Rolf.

"I'm sure they'll come back here eventually!" grinned Rolf, knowing his children would probably be back soon to check on their mother. "We can wait here till then, I'm sure Molly won't mind if we stay a little longer!"

Molly sat next to Arthur, who had his arm tightly round her shoulder; two men were standing other them waiting for them to make one wrong move. Ginny stood fuming with her hands being restrained behind her back by a tall man with filthy dreadlocks, he grinned showing his rotten teeth as Ginny strained against him. Her wand was tucked safely in his back pocket. Bill stood holding Fleur tightly as many of the men were looking at her longingly, two men stood on either side of them. George and Percy were on one side of the room being restrained by two men, watching the man and women who were standing over Audrey and Angelina. Ron was by himself his eyes firmly glued on Ginny, he was probably the most protective of her (when he wasn't drunk) as he felt responsible for bringing Harry into her life. There were two men firmly holding him down and keeping him out of the way. All the other Snatchers stood lazily around the room blocking all exits and watching any entrance carefully. Rolf went and sat on an empty chair, dragging Luna with him, when he reached the chair he sat down and pulled Luna onto his lap. "Someone get me a fire whiskey!"

* * *

For half an hour they all sat or stood there. Luna in silence and every now and then Ron or Ginny would make a remark towards her. Asking her to stop and think. The other Weasleys all spoke quietly with the person next to them, making sure they were all okay every now and then. Whereas, Rolf was continuously talking to his Snatchers and making jokes about the Weasleys', this irritated them a lot. He spoke to Luna frequently who remained in silence.

"Come on, Luna!" he said "If you're living with me again we're going to have to converse!" Luna didn't say anything. She watched Rolf's wand which was still pressing against her stomach. Rolf threw back his drink and used his now free hand to wrap it around Luna's waist. He slid his hand under the hem of her shirt and dug his nails into her skin. Luna barely winced at the contact; she only shut her eyes tightly and took long calming breaths. Knowing, her children would soon be coming.

* * *

Adele felt her arms fall free. She slumped to the floor as Draco Malfoy released the chains holding her up.

"Get up!" he snapped at her, pulling her up by her upper arm. He dragged her out without a word and dragged her through the rooms and corridors. She barely noticed anything she was too weak. Soon she found herself in the usual torture chamber.

"Father? What is this?" asked an all too familiar voice. Scorpious Malfoy was looking at Adele with shock and a green face.

"This is your Christmas present! Merry Christmas, boy!" laughed Malfoy "I want you to prove something to me, prove that you're a man and not a muggle. Torture the girl!" he ordered.

Addi curled up expecting to feel a sudden shock of pain. It never came. Scorpious stood staring at her, motionlessly. His face had gone even paler and his loose blonde hair was becoming sweaty as he began sweating due to nerves.

"I-I won't." Scorpious said, "Torturing an innocent girl does not make you a man, or a wizard. It makes you a monster." Scorpious informed his father who looked extremely disappointed.

"Scorpious, you must do this…the Dark Lord will be most displeased if you cannot…"

He was interrupted by a dramatic entrance made by Snape.

"The Baron sent me, Draco; I need the girl for some….Christmas fun!" Snape smirked; Draco did not share in his smirk.

"Sorry, Severus, the girl is busy!" Draco replied, turning away.

"Remember, Malfoy, she is not your prisoner. She is being guarded on the orders of The Baron. Do not misuse his trust."

"Fine!" snapped Malfoy in anger, partly at his son and partly at Snape "Go! I need a word with my son!"

Snape seized Adele's arm and quickly left. Leaving behind a furious Draco. Just before Adele left she cast a curious glance at Scorpious, why had he not done as he was asked?

"Scorpious, you are my son and if you do not start following orders that I, or anyone of higher authority gives you, I shall have to consider taking serious actions." Draco said, trying to keep his temper. He began pacing back and forth. Scorpious glared menacingly at his father.

"I'm proud to say, old man," Scorpious said "that I will never be the son you want so may as well not be your son!" He rose to leave, but Draco caught him, he hit him hard across the face.

"Do not walk away from me, boy!" he yelled. Scorpious remained calm as he nursed his cheek gently.

"I'm leaving this family. I'm going!" Draco was told coldly by Scorpious.

"If you leave, there is no coming back!" he yelled even louder. Scorpious froze; I was not like he was considering staying but he knew to help Adele he would have to stay here. He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, father. I just need some time to cool off. I will be back soon." Scorpious lied, as he left the house.

**please read&review**


	18. We Need Your Help

We Need Your Help

Snape dragged Adele into his house. He dropped her in a well lit room, it had a fireplace roaring at one end filling the room with warmth that Adele hadn't felt since she was at Hogwarts. The windows had long red curtains that were flung wide open revealing a snow covered field which was followed by a large forest. The walls were not very welcoming and bare showing the life of an old lonely man. Adele almost felt sorry for Snape, who had lived a life without any true friends and without any family. Almost. If he hadn't been a cowardly Death Eater, and if she didn't hate him, she would feel sorry for his pathetic life. Snape was pacing the room; he kept checking his watch, as if he were waiting for something…or someone. After another five minutes the fire flared up and out stepped a man. The Baron walked into the room and stopped dead when he saw Adele.

"I told you I would have no part in this, Snape."

"I know, Baron, but I think the girl might need convincing." Snape told him "And she hates me enough already, I can tell that even if I can't get past her mind barriers!"

"What do you mean? Mind barriers?" asked The Baron, helping Adele as she had no idea what Snape meant.

"I've never realised before, I've never tried to get into her mind. But now I am trying and she is throwing me off with ease…it's very unusual. She was always talented but has never been taught how to defend her mind!"

"Maybe…maybe she does it without knowing…she can see memories unwillingly and without effort, maybe it works both ways?" suggested The Baron. Adele was getting more and more annoyed, they were talking about her as if she weren't here. As if she was nobody.

"Bloody Death Eaters, all the fucking same!" croaked Addi, more to herself than to the two men. However, she had gotten their attention and they both stared at her. The Baron advanced towards Adele; she pushed herself up and stood, not backing away in fear. She was tired of being bullied by these morons. But the Baron only offered her his arm, she didn't accept it so instead he indicated to the velvet sofa (much to Snape's annoyance, he didn't want dirt and blood on his sofa) Adele then obliged. She sat down and the Baron stood in front of her.

"I'm sorry you have had to go through all this, Adele." He said, she snorted in disbelief, but he ignored and carried on "but I am afraid to say I must ask one favour from you, this could change the way our world is run. I can't tell you much; all I can say is that if you can stop Snape entering your mind than the Dark Lord will be helpless! That is why I am asking this of you, you have two very special powers. Powers that could allow us to find what we are looking for. We need your help."

"And what are you looking for?" asked Adele bitterly.

"A memory" supplied the Baron "of the Dark Lords. If we wish to over throw him, that is what we need. A memory about one thing in particular, his horcruxes."

Adele froze in shock, horcruxes? She had read about them. That was disgusting!

"Why?" she asked, after recovering from her shock "Why do you want to find out?"

"I'm going to destroy them, Adele. I'm going to kill him."  
She didn't know why, but she believed him.

* * *

Luna was shaking, her eyes glued to the fire place, she was urging her children to stay away. Rolf would get bored soon and leave. He would come back for them another day, but by then maybe they would have got away. Rolf sighed deeply and drunkenly, he had deprived half of the Weasleys' drinks supplies.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" he suddenly shouted, getting up and throwing Luna to the ground "SOMEONE GO GET THEM!" Two men jumped up.

"Where do we check, boss?" asked the tallest man who had short blonde hair.

"Her house!" said Rolf, advancing towards Ginny, he caught a fistful of her hair "I bet they're there, aren't they, Weasley?" she could smell the stench of alcohol in his breath.

"I have no idea." Ginny told him, truthfully. Rolf snarled, he released her hair and walked back other to Luna. He caught Luna around the waist and pulled her towards him.

"Where are the little brats, love?" he pushed his face into close proximity of hers, she flinched. "I bet you know," his voice slurred "DON'T YOU!" his hand met her cheek and she fell backwards into the chair he had vacated earlier. The two men had both disapparated now and Rolf pointed at two others, one women and one man.

"You two go check at every friend's house, every family member. Every one of them! And don't come back without them, unless I summon you, got it?"

"Yes, sir!" they both chanted, disappearing suddenly. Rolf pulled Luna up and sat down; he pulled her back into his lap. Rolf took Luna's chin roughly and made her face him he leaned forward and roughly kissed her. She tried to pull away but the grip on her chin was too tight.

"Don't be like that, love." He whispered "Life would be a lot easier if you just did as you were told…that's all you have to do!" he told her in exasperation.

Luna said nothing, but her eyes drifted to the fireplace that had just lit up in flaming green flames. Out of the fire fell Lorcan, shortly followed by Lysander and the two men who had left first…but no Stella?

"We found these two, sir! The girl wasn't there." One man informed him.

"Close enough," shrugged Rolf "Send a message to the other two telling them to stop looking."

"Mum," whispered Lorcan "are you ok?" he had made his way forward to Luna who had got up as soon as they had fell into the room.

"Of course I am, darling." Luna told him as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his head gently.

"No you're not," said Lysander who came up and began examining her bruise that Rolf had already given her "he hit you again!" Lysander and Lorcan both turned towards Rolf.

"You fucking bastard!" screamed Lorcan "Can you not hurt her enough?" he was about to walk towards him, but Luna had a firm grip on both their arms.

"Lorcan, Lysander, don't." She told them sternly.

"No, mum," Lysander told her "it's about time he got a taste of his own medicine!"

"I said no, boys!" Luna told them firmly.

"Listen to your mother, boys." Rolf had moved forward. "Do you have their wands?" the question was directed at the two men who had gone to get them.

"Yes, boss." One said, passing them over.

"Good," Rolf pocketed them, he pushed past his two sons and wrapped an arm around Luna "we can go now, Stella will turn up at some point…then she'll be sorry she ran. We're going to be a proper family. Come on boys, actually…they may need some assistance." The latter sentence was directed at the Snatchers, two of whom walked forward and restrained them. They all apparated. Every Snatcher apparated, they were gone in a sudden pop. The house fell silent.

"Oh, Luna…"whispered Ginny.

* * *

"So, you will get me into the same room as _him_ and all I have to do is get that memory?" asked Adele. She was sitting on the sofa with a glass of water and plate of bread, cheese and meats: it felt good to be eating again.

"Yes." The Baron repeated. Snape sat at a chair with s newspaper open. He had lost interest in the conversation quickly. "I can do that, then you just have to tell me what you see."  
"Why should I trust you? You took me in the first place!" asked Adele, she still was not sure if he was telling the truth or not.

"Yes," promised the Baron "And, as I said before, I only took you because it would have been suspicious if I hadn't."

"Will I get out after?"

At this, Snape looked up. He and the Baron made eye contact, and the Baron swallowed. He wasn't going to lie to this girl. He would tell her the truth.

"Listen, Adele…" he said "we cannot just get you out. It is a bit more complicated than that but we can help, we can weaken the defences around you. But we can't rescue you. I'm sorry."

Addi sighed deeply, and leant back on the sofa with her eyes shut,

"I thought James would have come by now…" she whispered to herself.

The Baron froze. She was talking about his James, his son. He took a deep, calming breath and sat down next to Addi. He gently rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Someone is coming, if I know your friends-which I do-they'll come for you, as soon as possible." He told her gently, not being too loud.

"How do you know my friends?" she asked, ignoring the other part of his sentence.

"If I am correct, you're friends with the Weasleys'?" he asked gently, as memories from his childhood with Ron and Hermione and Ginny came flooding back. From the first train ride to Hogwarts, to the first kiss with Ginny, and finishing with his betrayal.

"Yes…" Adele said, unsure as to where this was going.

"I…I know a lot about them. They are a very…stubborn and loyal family. I have no doubt it's a family trait."

Adele accepted this answer without questioning it. She put her empty plate down on the coffee table and looked at the Baron, and then Snape, and then back at the Baron.

"I'll do it!"

* * *

Scorpious paced back and forth in the snow covered field wrapped in his black leather jacket with green Slytherin scarf. He was muttering under his breath. What to do? What to do? He desperately wanted to see Rosie, and thought this might be a good idea. Visit the Weasleys' and see if they could help him. But not know…in a few days he would go and visit her. He did miss her terribly.

* * *

Ginny sat holding Lily's hand tightly. James was pacing in front of the fire place, Molly was trying to sooth some of her other grandchildren. All the children and adults sat in silence. Bill and Ron had gone to see if they could find Stella, they had been gone almost an hour now. Lily was shaking as she waited, desperately, for her friend to appear in the fire.

"Lily," whispered Ginny quietly "she'll be here soon. I think it's time you went to bed; in fact I think everyone should go to bed." By everyone she only meant the children, of course.

"No." said Lily simply, "I am not going anywhere until I know Stella is safe."

Ginny sighed and looked to her mother for support. Molly got up, leaving Rosie, Hugo and Roxanne.

"Lily, we'll come get you when she is back, I promise." Lily looked up at her grandmother, but did not move from her seat.

"You should let me look for her; I'd be able to find her quicker!" Lily said (again).

"Not tonight, love…if…if she isn't back in the morning then you can go and help, ok?" Ginny said hugging her daughter tightly. Lily breathed a sigh into her mother's shoulder. She got up and was quickly followed by Rosie, Roxanne, Lucy, Molly and Dom. They all knew she would need comforting, and the girls would be best at that. Victoire, who was twenty now, stayed downstairs with her mother.

"You too, boys!" said Angelina. James, Al, Fred, Louis and Hugo all sighed and headed upstairs to cram into rooms.

As soon as they were all upstairs Ginny turned to the others.

"I'm going to find Luna." She got up and started for the door, if Percy hadn't got there before her she would have left.

"Oh no, you're not going. Not know. He'll expect that. You're too predictable, besides… I am not letting you go. As soon as Ron and Bill are back with Stella we'll go and you can stay here and watch the kids." George 'oohed' at the expression on Ginny's face.

"Nicely done, Perce. You know our little sister so well!" said George sarcastically.

"You think whatever the fuck you say will stop me helping my best friend?" Ginny growled, whipping out her wand. "If you don't get out the way now, I will hex you into next year!"

"No, Ginny" George said getting up (quickly followed by Arthur who hobbled over) "you can't go now…Percy is right about that. We'll all go together in a few days and confront him…but, I'm sorry Ginny, that doesn't mean we'll be able to help Luna. You know the laws; if Rolf and Luna are married he will always have control over her." Ginny was fuming.

"Not if he's dead he won't!" she snarled. George put his arm around Ginny and steered her to the sofa. He sat down next to her and hugged her as she shook.

"We'll help her all we can, but you have children, Gin. They only have _one_ parent, and even if we did look after them whilst you were in Azkaban, do you think they'd be happy?"

Ginny trembled; she was reduced to tears now. She was losing everything she loved.

"I can't lose her, George, she's my best friend." Ginny said,

George sighed "all right, but we're gonna need help!"


	19. Taking Action

Stella was shivering in a huddled up ball behind the hogshead. Lorcan had told her to go and that Lysander and he would come and get her when it was safe. She had gone to the happiest place she could remember that wasn't a friend's house. The hogshead had popped into her head, when she and Lily wanted to get away from their everyday lives they would come here, away from Hogwarts, away from the problems of the world around them. Now, for once in her life, Stella was completely alone looking over the houses in Hogsmede and at the rising sun that cast an orange glimmer across the dingy street. Her mind wandered to her brothers and mother. What had happened to them? Surely Rolf couldn't have got them? Surely they were safe?

But she knew that they would've found her by now if they were fine. She let out a deep sigh and wrapped her measly coat tightly around her. She had no money, no means of communicating. She couldn't use her wand without giving away her hiding place.

* * *

"YOU SAID I COULD GO IF SHE WASN'T BACK BY MORNING!" yelled Lily in accusation; she was shaking as Ginny yet again denied her request to look for Stella.

"NO!IT IS BARELY JUST MORNING!BESIDES IT IS TOO DANGEROUS; I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO!" Ginny yelled back just as fiercely.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, I DON'T CARE!" Lily screamed, pushing a chair out of her path as she stormed out of the cosily warm kitchen and towards the door. Ginny intercepted her path and yelled back,

"YOU LISTEN TO ME, LILY LUNA WEASLEY; YOU'RE NOT LEAVING THIS HOUSE!" Ginny blocked the door and glared at Lily, who only glared back. Lily took a deep breath and turned away from her mother, she walked out of the kitchen quickly. Ginny knew that wasn't the end of the argument and followed Lily who she found heading towards the fire place.

"LILY, IF YOU _DARE_ TAKE A STEP TOWARDS THAT FIREPLACE I WILL…"

"WILL WHAT? THE WORST THING YOU COULD DO IS SEND ME BACK TO SCHOOL, AND THAT'S HAPPENING ANYWAY! YOU DON'T GET IT, MY LIFE IS SHIT AND THE ONLY REASON I CARRY ON GOING BACK TO THAT FUCKING SCHOOL IS BECAUSE I HAVE STELLA! I AM NOT DESERTING HER, EVEN IF YOU'RE DESERTING AUNTY LUNA!"

Ginny remained silent after this remark, it echoed in the air haunting Ginny. Lily turned with tears in her eyes and caught a handful of floo powder; Ginny jumped forward but was too late. Lily had jumped into the green flames and disappeared. She was determined to find her friend. George walked into the living room; he leant against the door frame and looked at Ginny calmly.

"She inherited your temper," George told Ginny "now you know how mum felt!"

"The difference is I was not doing it all by myself." Ginny said through gritted teeth, she did not need George to swoop in and make her seem like the enemy. Ginny sat down in the arm chair nearest her; it was directly next to the towering Christmas tree. Her eyes ran up to the very tip of the tree which was brushing the ceiling. She smiled slightly; George had done his usual joke of putting a full-body binding curse on a gnome and dressing it up as an angel and then putting it a t the top of the tree.

"Yeah, but I-and so do you- know that if you were her and your best friend was missing the day after her entire family was taken you would be out there tearing every house apart to find her."

"That's the thing, George" Ginny told him as he rested lightly on her arm rest and offered her a biscuit (which she didn't take for fear of it having some crazy side effect) "I'm not doing that. I'm sitting here whilst Luna is probably being tortured…I wish I still had that fierce loyalty in me…but I don't. I don't trust anyone anymore."

* * *

Luna sat in a small square cellar; she had spent so much time in here before. Except, back then, it had been filled with odd bits of rubbish or unwanted things that they had no use for. Now it had been turned into a dull grey prison in which Luna had been locked. Lorcan and Lysander had both been locked in their rooms with no wand and a handful of spells which kept them in there until further notice. Luna was staring at the grey walls, her mind wandering to Stella. She was certain that she would be safe. She wasn't so sure about herself though…

* * *

Lily walked through the freezing streets. She shivered and pulled her coat closer around her just as she reached the Hogshead. Her heart stopped for half a second, curled up on the street just by the Hogshead was Stella. Her arms were turning blue, and she was shivering uncontrollably.

"Stella?" Lily fell to her knees in front of her. "Stella? It's me." Lily pulled her freezing body into a hug.

"W-where is mum? And Lorcan and Lysander?" she whispered.

"I'm sorry Stella, he had so many people with him…we couldn't stop them" Lily felt the first tear roll down her cheek, she looked at Stella and saw her tears which froze almost instantly on her cheeks

"Come on, let's go home." Lily said, helping Stella up. Silently, they headed for home.

* * *

Stella was first to appear in the Burrow, every jumped when she fell into the room. It was coming on for lunch time and Ginny and George were out looking for Lily, now Lily appeared back in the room.

"I told you I could find her." She said sourly to the adults in the room. Molly was first to them. She put an arm round each of them and said,

"You must be starving, come on into the kitchen and I'll get you some lunch."

* * *

Lily sat at the table with Stella whilst Molly rummaged around the kitchen getting things for them to eat. She set two bowls of soup on the table, with a plate of left over from last night's food.

"Was mum mad?" asked Lily, after a long silence.

"Of course she was mad. You left without telling anyone where you were going, you should have waited." Molly told her, gently stroking back her granddaughter's hair.

"I didn't have the time. We don't have enough time anymore." Lily told her. Molly sighed sadly and picked up the empty plates.

"I'm sorry if I got you in trouble, Lil" said Stella quietly. She had been silent most of the day; her thoughts were drifting towards her brothers and mum, who were probably in pain right now.

"It's not your fault, it's hers if anything!" by her, Lily meant Ginny. Who had just walked into the house, luckily she didn't hear Lily say that. Ginny walked into the kitchen, she saw Stella and gave her a small smile.

"Hey Stella, I'm sorry we couldn't help you so much. But I'm glad you're back. And I guess I owe you an apology, Lily, you could find her when no one else could." Ginny said, sitting down.

Lily stared opened mouth at her mother. She had never got off something like this before.

"Where's George?" asked Molly,

"He's talking to a few friends…we decided we need to do something." Ginny told her mother "Something about the way our world is. We don't have a hero anymore; we don't have a face for our war. But we do have one thing that they can't take away from us. Our views, our opinions. Me and George were talking about it and we have decided, we are restarting the Order of the Phoenix. We are done with this life. It's either get a better life or die trying!" Ginny told her mother, who just stared.

"Ginny…I know I can't stop you, but I would strongly advise against this…"  
"Mum, I've already told the others and they agree that it's time to start fighting. They have tried to take everything from me, they've torn apart my family, killed my brother and my friends, and now they take away my best friends, the only one who I have been able to rely on-except you- since Hogwarts. They have gone too far and I intend to stop them."

Molly just stared at her daughter, she shook her head slightly.

"Ok, I'm in." Molly said, taking off her apron and heading for the sitting room. "We need to talk plans!"

This time Ginny was the one gaping at her mother. She had expected more of a fight.

"Right." Ginny said "Girls, you go get the others and go upstairs. All children upstairs." She told them.

"Come on, Mum. I want to help!" Lily moaned.

"I was not allowed to help when I was sixteen; you aren't allowed to help now." Ginny said firmly, "Now, get upstairs!"

* * *

Neville sat watching Pedro, the fire flickered scattering strange shadows across the forest. The tree's towered over them, hiding them from view. Pedro sat by the girl, whose name was Maryann, they were both laughing quietly. Maryann had a blanket draped over her shoulders and was holding a steaming mug of tea tightly. Pedro was lounging next to her, a small smile spread across his face. Neville frowned slightly. He was close to infiltrating the Malfoy Manor, they were already working on bringing down the barriers and he found that the girl was a large distraction to Pedro…and not much use as she didn't even have a wand! Maryann gave a small smile as Pedro made a light hearted joke. Neville sighed and headed for the tent they had put up.

* * *

"Right," Ginny said firmly looking at her family and friends that had gathered in her parents' living room "well…I have had enough of this and…and I decided it's about time we stood up for ourselves. I think we've taken this for too long and it's time to fight back. I think we should restart Order of the Phoenix."

Ginny looked around, anticipating negative reactions. However, she saw almost everyone nodding and mumbling in agreement. Seamus was very keen on the idea.

"Well, my ma told me- and I tell my kids- that you should stand up to bullies. So I agree with Ginny!" he said strongly, at this everyone gave a small applause.

"Hear, hear!" said George, standing up "then if everyone is in agreement let's get started!"

Everyone nodded and signed a parchment. Like Hermione, Ginny had cursed it. However, if someone went to spill the beans they would be left without their voice. They would get the first word out and then fall silent. She also made sure that they would be unable to tell it in anyway, including writing and miming. It was tricky magic, but she managed. Now, they had started fighting. They appointed safe houses, decided on meeting times and places. Fred was going to restart the radio channel (previously known as Potterwatch) he had decided to rename it 'FightOn' and was going to use it to try and reach out to other individuals who wanted to help. Everyone was busy getting in contact with former members, trying to restore the Orders power. Ginny felt better than she had done in a long time, finally…they were taking action.


	20. Shock and Return

Shock and Return

Scorpious stormed form the house. He had had to take another lesson from his father, watching his father torture the house elf was not his favourite activity but it was better than him torturing Adele. However, Scorpious had had enough. He needed to get Adele out of there, not just for her. He needed freedom, he needed to leave and never come back. It was the 29th December and Scorpious had decided it was time to visit Rose.

The snow covered the scenery like a thick, ice cold blanket. It was beautiful and untouched. Scorpious took a second to look at the snow covered village before turning back to the house he was heading for. The house was actually a cottage, it was small and square with a widen door which had a brass knocker. The top left window was Rosie's room, Scorpious knew this when he saw her reading on the windowsill, he decided it would be better to talk to Rosie before meeting her dad so he picked up a stick near him and chucked it at the window, it bounced of the window frame but succeeded in making a noise and catching Rosie's attention. She looked out of the window and a grin spread across her face when she saw Scorpious. Sliding the window open, Rose leaned out.

"Wait in the field over there," she waved to a field on her right "I'll be down in a second!"

"Swear?" asked Scorpious, with a grin as he looked up at Rosie.

"Swear!" she promised. So Scorpious headed for the snow covered field and jumped lightly over the wall, he walked across the small field whilst wrapping his leather jacket tightly around him. When he reached the other wall he leant lightly against it. Tucking his hands in his pockets he started whistling a tune to himself.

* * *

"You got it, Pedro?" asked Neville, leaning over the parchment on which he had sketched his plan out.

"Yes," replied Pedro firmly. The sun's light broke through the trees lighting up the parchment which had the sketch of the Malfoy Manor for Pedro and Neville to study.

"Know, as we don't know where your sister is we are going to have to search, so we have to make sure only the Malfoys are in. We'll place an anti apparation charm around the Manor and will attack whilst they are at dinner. That way they will not have time to make a portkey…but we should probably put up a basic portkey charm to stop them escaping. Then we'll knock them out lock them away without their wands, easy! You'll find your sister and then we'll get the hell out of there."

"Got it," said Pedro. However, he had a small frown on his face. He was not sure this plan would work, two against five? When one of the five was Bellatrix? It didn't seem like the act of surprise would give them as big of an advantage that Neville was hoping for.

* * *

Rosie jumped into Scorpious's arms; he lifted her easily off the ground and placed a kiss on her lips.

"What brings you here?" she asked, as Scorpious wrapped an arm around her shoulder and they both leant back on the fence.

"Well…Adele is at my house and I'm afraid she isn't in too good a condition." Scorpious sighed, rubbing his brow. "I can help someone get her out, but cannot do it alone. I know where they are keeping her, the security measures being taken…everything! I just need someone's help."  
Rose's mouth was hanging open in a comical 'o'. She was shocked. After recovering Rose gently took Scorpious's hands,

"Listen Scorp, we can help you. James would do anything for her. We'll find a way of getting her out. We have to."

It was then that Scorpious was caught by the scruff of the neck and thrown back into the snow.

"Stay the fuck away from my daughter, Malfoy!" spat Ron, stepping in front of Rose.

"Dad!" yelled Rosie in anger, she tried to push past him but Ron wouldn't let her.

"No, Rosie!" he snapped "I don't care what he has told you, he is a lying bastard! Just like his father." Ron then turned to the know standing Scorpious, he caught the front of his shirt and looked down at him with disgust. "Do you know the hell your father put my wife through? I should beat the shit out of you." Ron spat.

Scorpious looked at Rose for help; he pushed himself away from Ron.

"I'm sorry, Mr Weasley. I have no intention of hurting you or your family." Scorpious said.

"Go!" shouted Ron "Before I take more drastic actions!"

Scorpious shot an apologetic glance at Rosie and turned to leave.

* * *

Ron dragged Rosie back inside after making sure Scorpious had gone.

"You are to stay away from him, Rose." Ron said, trying to stay calm. Rosie was shaking in anger.

"You can't tell me what to do!" she snapped back,

"Yes I can! I am your father!" yelled Ron, losing his temper. Rosie had tears running down her cheeks.

"I WISH YOU WEREN'T! YOU'RE A SHIT DAD; YOU'VE NEVER BEEN THERE FOR ME OR HUGO. YOU JUST WOLLOW IN SELF PITY! AT LEAST SCORPIOUS CARES ABOUT ME!" Rosie screamed back, waking Hugo who trudged downstairs just as Rosie sprinted past him and up to her room. Hugo looked at Ron who stood in silence.

* * *

Adele stood in a room by herself. Voldermort would be here any minute.

She went through what the Baron had told her again, _horcrux, don't think about the actual plan too much and don't act threatening_. That was when Voldermort walked in, he slammed the double doors open and with his cloak whirling behind him stepped in front of Adele.

"So I am told you…" the rest of Voldermort's speech was lost, Addi focused on his red eyes and found herself absorbed into his memories.

_Lord Voldermort before his horrible transformation was in Hogwarts and talking to the Grey Lady. Helena Ravenclaw. _

_"So it is in the forest, and has been all this time?" asked Tom Riddle with curiosity as he flashed a dazzling smile at Helena Ravenclaw's ghost._

_"Yes, Tom" she whispered, suddenly she saw a spark of red in his eyes and a concerned look flashed across her transparent face. The image changed the school walls turned into a tall forest which Adele thought was the Forbidden Forest at first, but the trees looked too foreign to be found on Hogwarts school grounds. Lord Voldermort was walking through the forest and in his hand he held a beautiful crown. The diadem. The image changed again and Addi saw Voldermort outside a set of grand doors, she noticed that they were on the seventh floor corridor._

_"I need a place where I can hide something, I need a safe place to hide it. I need the room of hidden things." Voldermort said before walking through the doors, Adele followed and found herself in a room she had never seen before which was filled with odd bits and bobs. Voldermort walked through the room for five minutes before stopping. He placed the crown on a high shelf and with a small, evil smile turned and left the room. _

_Another memory flahsed across his mind. The snake. The snake was a horcrux. Adele drew out of his mind, she had what she needed._

"Will you do that for me, Adele? Will you tell me about the Weasleys'?" Voldermort asked, Adele gave a shaky nod before she could think of anything else and Voldermort grinned widely. "Have any of the Weasleys, to your knowledge, been forming any illegal organisation?" Adele shook her head and muttered 'no'. She knew that Voldermort had given her truth serum earlier in a drink and luckily the Baron had given her an antidote. Not that it mattered much, as the Weasleys (as far as she was aware) didn't have an illegal organisation. "Have they broken any laws?" she, again replied with no. This went on for about half an hour and then Voldermort dismissed her, thoroughly disappointed with the results of the day. The Baron was waiting for her outside and quickly apparated .

"What did you find out?" he asked her urgently.

Adele told him everything and his eye's widened in glee.

"Thank you!" he said, grinning with glee. They then apparated back to the Malfoy manor, where Adele was thrown back into her cell by Draco.

* * *

"But that may not work, Neville!" snapped Pedro in annoyance, they had been arguing for over an hour about their plan.

"But it's the only plan we've got!"  
"And we've only got one chance to get Adele out so we can't screw this up!" shouted back Pedro, they did not know that Scorpious had just arrived home, but had taken a detour through the forest and was listening with interest to this argument. It was then he decided to step out and make his presence known.

"I can help you." He said loudly, Neville and Pedro both pointed their wandsa t him threateningly. Scorpious held up his hands in surrender and said,

"Just hear me out, I know where Adele is and I know all the security surrounding her. I can help."

"Pedro, get the Veritaserum." Neville asked, Pedro obliged and a few seconds later returned with a glass of water with a heavy dose of Veritaserum. He handed it to Scorpious who downed it without a second thought. Neville smiled.

"Where is Adele?" Pedro asked, Scorpious answered instantly.

"The dungeons, second on the right of the first floor of dungeons." Scorpious sat down opposite Pedro and Neville, and got ready for the questions that were coming.

"What are the surrounding security measures?" Neville asked,

"Normal locks easily picked and magically locked as well as a few sensory charms surrounding it."

"Easy to get past…where are you and your family and all the household going to be this evening?"  
"I, Bellatrix, my mother and father as well as my grandfather will be home and the house elves will be cleaning, but not the dungeons. At seven thirty we will be dining and the house elves will all be serving us as well as in the kitchen."

"Will you betray us?" asked Neville again,

"No, I fully support you." Scorpious said honestly, making Neville raise an eyebrow.

"What will you do after Adele is freed?" asked Pedro,

"Leave. And never look back." Said Scorpious, he was anxious for that day to come.

"Have you hurt Adele?" Pedro asked, Scorpious knew that if he had-which he hadn't-he would be dead in seconds.

"No, I never touched her."

"Who did hurt her?" Pedro asked again, he was determined that each one of them should be dead by the next day.

"My father, my grandfather, Bellatrix, the Baron and Snape…as far as I am aware, some others may have hurt her also."

Pedro was fuming, he shut his eyes and took a few deep breaths, Neville quickly took over the asking of questions.

"What state is she in?"

"She's hurt, not too badly…she can walk but it will take a long time to heel her hand and also she may be permanently scarred."  
"What charms are around your house?" asked Neville.

"It has a anti apparation charm, except for those of Malfoy blood and a selection of sensory alarms around the edge and also the gates will not open unless invited or of high enough status."  
"All of which we have disarmed without notice." Said Neville with a smirk that showed how pleased he was with himself. Neville looked at Pedro, who had no more questions to ask and then turned back to Scorpious "That's all we want to know, we'd appreciate it if you stayed here for half an hour until the Veritaserum wears off."  
"Of course," agreed Scorpious, who sat there for half an hour chatting to Neville.

* * *

Rose looked back at her house; she had climbed down the drain pipe by her window. Rosie had quickly decided that she wouldn't stay with her family any longer, not even for Hugo. She was leaving-just like her mother- and was going to go find Scorpious, she knew roughly where he lived and was sure she'd be able to slip in unnoticed. Rose quickly summoned the Knight Bus and whispered to the conductor  
"Wiltshire," before handing over the money and taking a seat at the back of the bus.

* * *

Adele was thrown into her dungeon.

"What did he want?" asked Lucius, whilst waving his wand and suspending Adele in mid-air with a chain around her wrists and attached to the ceiling. Bellatrix had followed him in.

"Nothing," Adele said before sitting at him.

Lucius frowned "we don't have time for these games…Bellatrix!" he indicated at her and Bellatrix pulled out her dagger, she stepped forward and slowly cut a deep cut on Adele's thigh, Adele winced in pain and felt the warm blood trickle down her leg. When she still remained silent Lucius hit her with his cane.

"If you don't talk Bellatrix will continue cutting."

Adele still refused to utter a word of what had happened, mainly to spite them and also because she knew that they knew the Baron was up to something, and Bellatrix cut another cut on her opposite leg, she continued cutting right down to her knees and then moved onto her arms, Bellatrix cut a slit near Adele's wrist and on various other parts of her arms. She then gently cut her cheek and spat in her face. It was then that they heard the bell dolling for dinner, it was seven thirty. They both turned and left but before he left Lucius said,

"We'll deal with you later."  
Adele had tears running down her cheeks and mixing with blood, her clothes were drenched in it and she felt light headed. Soon she passed out, her head lolling on her shoulder.

* * *

The Malfoys' sat down for dinner, they had roasted pheasant. Scorpious was staring out of the window whilst picking at his food. His mother, father, Bellatrix and grandfather were all in a deep discussion.

"They are up to something! Snape and the Baron!" spat Bellatrix, shuffling down another mouthful of food.

"Of course they are, they wouldn't have had to take the girl to Voldermort…we could've done that!" Lucius agreed. Scorpious did not pay much attention to this though, he was still staring out of the window when he had to stop himself gasping in shock as he saw Rose standing outside the window. When she saw Scorpious had seen her she indicated for him to come outside before darting away from the window. Scorpious quickly got up, nearly knocking over his chair.

"I feel ill, I'm going to bed." He said, knowing none of his family would pay attention to him and as long as he gave an excuse they would let him leave the table. Scorpious exited the room and pulled the door shut with a bang. He quickly pulled open the front door and waved Rose in. She slipped through the door and followed Scorpious upstairs to his room quickly and silently.

She fell back onto his bed and sighed. Scorpious sat down next to her,

"Rosie, what are you doing?" he asked, gently pulling her up into a sitting position.

"I can't do it anymore Scorp, he's so irritating! He doesn't care about me." Rose said, tears in her eyes. Scorpious pulled her into a hug.

"He does Rose; else he wouldn't have kicked me out. He just doesn't know what's right for you yet."

* * *

"Right, let's go." Said Pedro, heading out of the forest and towards the Malfoy Manor at a speedy pace. Neville followed him and soon they reached the Manor. They used the back entrance to sneak into the house.

"OK, let's find Adele and get out of here." Pedro whispered. They quickly and lightly jogged down the stairs to the dungeons.

"Second on the right," said Neville turning right and running to the second door. He began picking the locks quickly.

"Hurry!" urged Pedro, looking nervously over his shoulder. After about a minute Neville had all the locks picked "Alohomora!" Pedro said with a flick of his wand. The door opened and they quickly ran in. Pedro drew to a sudden stop as he looked at his sister's blood coated body hanging from the ceiling.

"Adele?" he whispers, releasing the chains so she fell into his arms. Neville quickly checked her for a pulse.

"She's alive…just. Come on, we've got to leave!" Neville said as he turned to the door. Pedro picked up Adele's limp figure and headed upstairs. When he reached the landing he halted. Neville looked back at him questioningly,

"They're going to pay for this." He took out his wand and muttered an incantation. Fire erupted and caught quickly. "Let's go." Neville seized Pedro's arm and apparated. The fire began to spread to the curtains, then to the stairs. Draco walked out of the dining room as he smelt smoke; he froze in horror as the fiendfyre let off heat which caused him to sweat.

"Get out!" he shouted desperately. The others flooded out of the dining room and after seeing the fire charged for the door with only their wands and the clothes they were wearing on their backs. They darted out the house and slammed the door behind them, just before the fire reached the door and dining room…completely blocking off the staircase.

* * *

Ron stared at the empty room in shock, the note left from Rose in his hand read:

_Sorry. I can't stand it anymore._

Ron grabbed Hugo's hand "we need to find Rose." was all he said as they both headed for the fire. "Ginny will know what to do." Ron said firmly, so they flooed to Ginny's.

* * *

Pedro arrived outside Ginny's house with a pop, he rushed in side and Neville followed. The blood had soaked into Pedro's shirt now, and he was nearing tears as he watched his little sister bleed to death in his arms.

Ginny stopped in shock as she rushed into the corridor to see who had burst in.

"Oh my god," she whispered, her hand covering her mouth in shock "get her into this room!" She ordered, swinging open the door to the spare room in which Luna had been staying. Pedro hurried forward and into the room, gently laying her down on the bed. Neville followed him in and shut the door behind them. "Neville, I need help. Go floo my mother and Audrey, Percy's wife. Get one of the kids to help you, but whatever you do don't let them in here." Ginny said as she began tending to Adele's wounds frantically. "And get all the medicines I have, Lily knows where they are." Neville nodded and headed out of the room quickly.

Ron collided with Neville as he walked out the room,

"Neville?" Ron asked in confusion, but then he caught a glimpse of what was behind him and turned white.

"Ron, floo your mother and Percy's wife as well, Ginny needs help." Neville gushed out quickly, before running down the corridor to find the children.

Ron didn't wait, he flooed straight to his parents' house before Hugo could ask a single question.

"Lily," Neville said urgently "get your mother's medicines and bring them to me." Neville then turned to James, "James, you're going to have to stay calm, ok? Pedro found Adele and it isn't good. She's very badly hurt and has lost a lot of blood, but she's being looked after. And I need you to just stay here and stay calm, can you do that?"  
James's face was white with shock and horror. He pushed himself up and began heading for the door but Neville caught him and pushed him back into a seat.

"Everything will be ok."


	21. Saviour

Saviour

James watched as Neville took the medicines off Lily and headed back to the spare room.

"James, are you ok?" asked Lily, she sat down next to him and rubbed his back lightly.

"I need to see her." James stood up, Lily caught his arm tightly but James shook her off with ease and ran to the room. He pushed open the room and burst in. He froze in horror. Adele was lying unconscious on the blood soaked bed; they had removed her school uniform and replaced it with a long white short sleeved shirt. Ginny was tending to her cuts with Audrey's help. The bruises stood out against her white skin. James stood still.

"Get out, James!" Ginny said. She was too busy to deal with him at the moment. Pedro moved from his position in the corner of the room and caught James's arm, James pushed against him.

"Adele," he whispered, trying to get to her "ADELE!" he shouted. Pedro caught him round the chest and dragged him out the room, slamming the door shut behind him. James was in tears.

"I know," Pedro said whilst he pulled James into a strong brotherly hug "I know." He whispered to him. James pushed away from Pedro; he fell onto fours on the floor and threw up. Lily came out; she took one look at James before she started to lightly cry. Pedro (who had changed into a black top and blue jeans) quickly took out his wand and got rid of James's sick. He then steered both James and Lily to the living room where Ron was waiting with Albus and Hugo as well. James (who had stopped crying) sat next to Albus and stared at the floor, Lily sat down next to Ron who put an arm around her and hugged her tightly. Unlike the others, Pedro remained standing; he leant against the wall and rubbed his exhausted face. After a few minutes silence James said,

"What happened?"

Pedro swallowed and began to explain. He told them how she had been at the Malfoys' and how he had been planning, with Neville, how to get her out. "Oh shit…Maryann." He was up in a second, "I'll be back in a minute." He apparated, disappearing with a pop to go get her back from the forest where she had been left

"I knew Malfoy was trouble, him and his son." Ron said,

"His son isn't that bad. He offered to help get Adele out." Lily said, "Ask Rosie…where is she?"

"She ran away after Dad kicked Scorpious out our house." Hugo told them angrily, he had not forgiven his father yet. Ron hung his head in shame.

"I'll find her…I will." He promised them, then a look of realisation came across his face "Oh my god, it's obvious...she's with him." That was when Pedro arrived back with Maryann.

"I'm so sorry, but Adele was bleeding to death!" he was explaining to her.

"It's ok, Pedro." She said again. "Good thing the fire you started didn't reach the forest."  
Ron was up in a second "what fire?" Pedro explained how, in anger, he had set fire to their house. "Shit…Rosie!" Ron was gone in a second; Pedro looked around for an explanation.

"Rose might be there." Whispered Lily, Pedro opened his mouth in shock, he had not meant for this to happen.

* * *

"Scorpious!" Rosie screamed as they backed away from the fire "We have to get out!" Rose and Scorpious were in the library, it did not have a window and the hall was filled with flickering red flames, feeding off the wooden furniture and carpets.

"We're trapped!" he said in a panic.

Ron ran across the field towards the burning house. Draco saw him,

"You!" he snarled "Was it you who did this?" Ron ignored him; he punched him on the jaw which sent him to the floor.

"My daughter is in there!" he snarled at the Malfoys'.

"Ridiculous! My son is the only one in there, well…and the prisoner."

"Your son is dating my daughter!" Ron shouted before heading for the house, leaving a stunned Draco. Ron saw the door was completely blocked and headed for the servants' entrance to the far side of the building; inside he felt the searing heat surrounding him but ignored it. He darted to the servants' stairs which were still standing and ran upstairs.

"Rose!" he called "Rosie?" he shouted.

Rose heard her name being shouted,

"Dad…" she whispered "DAD! IN HERE!" she screamed loudly, Ron heard her. He managed to get in through the door without much difficulty. Rose quickly ran to him, he hugged her tightly.

"I didn't mean what I said," she sobbed "I love you!" Ron stroked her hair.

"I know Rosie, I'm sorry I should've been there for you…but I'm here now." He turned back to the door, leaving Rose to follow but just as Ron rose his wand to force his way through the fire a bookshelf fell.

"Rose!" screamed Scorpious, he dived forward and pushed her out the way. Rose fell to the ground as did Scorpious; the bookshelf fell and landed on Scorpious's leg who screamed in pain.

"Scorpious!" Rose tried to shift it.

"Rose, move!" Ron said, he quickly waved his wand and the bookshelf floated up. Scorpious dragged himself forward and Ron let the bookshelf drop again. He pulled Scorpious up and Rosie took Scorpious's other side.

"Let's get out of here!" Ron said, he headed for the door and burst a large gap in the flames. They jumped through and began heading for the servants' staircase. Ron shielded them as well as he could from the fire. They dragged Scorpious down stairs. When they reached the bottom they saw the servants' door was surrounded by flames. Ron quickly broke a window and pushed Rose out, then Scorpious and then hopped out himself. They fell to the floor in a coughing heap.

Scorpious got up and limped away from the building, followed by Ron and Rose. Draco advanced on him.

"YOU'RE DATING THAT FILTHY SCUM!" he screamed, Ron wrapped his arm tightly around Rose "HOW DARE YOU? YOU'RE LUCKY I DON'T DISOWN YOU! YOU'RE GONNA WISH YOU NEVER GOT OUT OF THAT FIRE, AND SO IS THAT BITCH!" before Draco could say another word he was on the floor. Scorpious had punched him in the nose. Draco fell to the floor cradling his broken nose.

"Disown me; I'm not part of this family. I never wanted to be." He turned away and limped to Rosie. Ron quickly took both their arms and disapparated before anything else could happen to them.

* * *

Ron arrived at Ginny's house.

"Neville, get the message round to all my family. Put up protective enchantments or move away, be on their guard and watch out for death eaters. We may have pushed our luck a little far." Neville nodded and headed for the fire. Ron then turned to Scorpious, "Scorpious, I owe you an apology. I jumped to conclusions based on your family and I was wrong. I'm sorry." Ron offered him his hand, Scorpious accepted it. He was leaning on the table trying to take the weight off his injured leg. Ron pulled out a chair as Rose hugged the others, Scorpious sat in the chair. "Let's see that leg then." Ron gently rolled up Scorpious's trouser leg and extended his leg. He took out his wand and fixed it quickly, "My wife taught me that…just rest for a bit, you'll be fine."

"Thank you, sir." Scorpious said,

"Don't call me sir, I'm no teacher!" insisted Ron, gently patting Scorpious's shoulder.

"James?" asked Rose, she had noticed his odd silence as he stared at the floor.

"Adele's back." He whispered, slowly getting up from his seat "She nearly bled to death."

Rose let a small gasp before pulling him into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry," Scorpious said "I really am…you have to know, I hate my family. I wish they weren't my family, James. If I could've got her out I would've, I swear. I am so sorry."

"I know, Scorpious…I know" James said, sitting back down gently.

* * *

Snape was sat behind a desk; he was reading the paper when a commotion made him look up. The Baron walked in.

"Have you heard about the Malfoys'?"

"What about them?" asked Snape, obviously uninterested.

"Someone" the Baron said grinning "set fire to their house. They lost pretty much everything, including Adele who escaped beforehand, and his son is dating my niece and ran off with Ron and Rose!" He seemed thrilled about it. Snape more shocked.

"Their house burnt down? And Ron was there? You do realise that they are all at risk now, every one of them." Snape looked at the Baron, not sure what his next movements would be.

"I'll throw them off their scent. A few false leads, something small that will lead them in a different direction."

"Okay, I've no doubt you'll be able to." Snape said, turning back to his paper.

* * *

Luna sat shaking; she was bound to a chair whilst Rolf was pacing in front of her.

"Who did it? Was it Ron? Why did he do it?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said yet again.

"You know that family better than anyone." Rolf snapped, turning sharply to face her. "We need to know this, Draco asked me to help him, and I intend to."

"Why are you doing this, Rolf?" Luna whispered "You're not a bad person."

Rolf only laughed at this; he advanced towards Luna and gently pulled a hand through her hair. "Luna, darling, I am a bad person. I would've killed all of them, if I had had a justified reason without involving you. But you must understand - I'm doing this for us. For our children."

"For our children? You mean my sons who are locked upstairs, and my daughter who you haven't even tried to find? You don't do anything for us. You are hurting them and me, I don't even know why I stayed with you for this long!" she spat at him.

"They're getting fed, they're safe. I am doing my duty as a father." He growled, tilting her chin up "and you, darling, should learn to accept that." He began to kiss her, Luna had learnt to accept it and this way she received fewer injuries. Rolf flicked his wand and the rope holding Luna to the chair undid. He pulled her up and took her seat, dragging her back into his lap. He began rubbing Luna's leg rhythmically. "I need your help, love. We need to get to the Weasleys' and you're the one to do it."

"I won't." Luna refused straight away. Rolf's lip spread back in a cruel snarl. He stood up throing Luna to the floor and quickly unfastened his belt. He looked at Luna who was edging away from him and raised his belt, striking her down again and again.

* * *

The house was manic, everyone one was running around trying to put up protective enchantments, Mr and Mrs Weasley had arrived, and Mrs Weasley was helping treat Adele whilst Mr Weasley was putting up enchantments. That was why Albus had left the house; he had headed into the forest alone to think about Olivia. As he walked through the darkening night he felt tears rising into his eyes. He had lost the only thing he really cared about. He carried on into the darkness of the forest; he was heading towards a small river that flowed through this part of the forest. But something stopped him. He heard a twig break. Albus froze. _A deer._ He thought, dismissing the noise quickly and moving on. After another fifteen minutes of walking he hard it again. Muffled voices.

"We've got to find them soon," one of them muttered "they probably have the girl and are responsible for the fire."

"I know…." The other murmured back. That is when Albus staggered backwards. He tripped on a root and felt himself fall into the darkness; he felt his wand fall out of his pocket and roll away from him, vanish "What was that?"

Albus heard rushed footsteps, he tried to push himself up but was not quick enough just as he was about to run they appeared. In an instance Albus realised he could not escape, not without leading them back to his family. In his moment of hesitation, the Death Eaters took their opportunity.

"Stupefy!" the world went black.

* * *

Ginny looked at Adele, who was still lying unconscious, with relief. She had healed as many wounds as was possible, unfortunately there would still be visible scarring. Between herself and her Mother they had managed to get a blood replenishing potion for Adele. They had dripped it down her throat so as not to choke her. Now, after an hour or so, they had done all they could. The sheets had been changed; Adele was in a dressing gown and propped up by a few pillows. After using a cleaning charm on her hair, Molly Weasley had tied it up in a bun to stay out the way. Also, with much effort, she had detangled her knotted hair.

"Mum, I'm going to go see that the others are okay, can you watch her?" asked Ginny.

"Of course, love." Molly gave her a weary smile.

Ginny made her way through to the living room, where everyone sat or stood waiting. As she walked in through the door, James darted to her side for news.

"She'll be fine," Ginny said kissing his forehead; she then turned to Ron "what's all the commotion about?"

Ron explained. He told her about Rosie running away, her going to Scorpious's house and then the fire. How he had gone and stopped it. How everyone was at risk now. "…and, I think, it would be best if we left."

Ginny's face was one of shock, she stared at Ron for a few seconds, open mouthed.

"Okay…"she managed to get out, "everyone go and pack some essentials, nothing much." Her eyes trailed around the room as she watched everyone scrambling around to get their things, then she realised something...

"Albus!" she gasped, everyone froze. "Where is he?"

Everyone cast a glance around them, James was the first to move, and as he darted out the room he called upstairs "AL?"

No reply.

James ran upstairs, a few seconds he came back downstairs, pale and shaky.

"H-he isn't there."


	22. Return

Albus awoke with a throbbing headache, he was lying in a dark room; all he could make out were the four high walls and the door, where a crack of light was visible from under the door. Albus crawled on hands and knees towards it. As he traced his fingers along the crack of door and gave it a half-hearted push-which only confirmed the door to be locked-Albus heard a muttered conversation from outside.

"At least we got someone, better than nothing." One man said his voice wheezy and strained.

"W-well you d-don't h-have to w-worry." Stammered another, his stutter extended his sentence and Albus could tell the other man was becoming impatient. "I d-didn't f-find anyth-thing."

With fear, Albus edged away from the door. He edged back till he reached the wall and with his back pressed to the wall made his way to a corner. Rhythmically, Albus began rubbing his hands up and down his thighs as his anxiety built.

* * *

"My baby" cried Ginny, as Ron held her tightly. Neville looked at the wand that lay in the centre of the kitchen table, he felt his stomach churn. He had not wanted to bring Ginny the obvious news. That Albus was gone. That he had been taken. "He must be s-so scared." She said through sobs. Lily sat crying by Hugo and Stella who was rubbing her arm comfortingly. Rose was hugging Scorpious; James sat alone with his head in his hands. After a few minutes of sobbing Ginny looked around the room, she then proceeded to wipe her eyes and blow her nose. "Right," she said, clearing her throat "that is it. They cannot take my son and get away with it, I am going after them." She had risen from her chair by now, but Ron caught her.

"Ginny, don't be idiotic. You cannot save Al alone. We'll have to come up with a plan now, Pedro and Neville are more likely to be able to come up with a stratified plan as they have more information. Let them do that before anything else."

Ginny knew that, for once, Ron was talking sense. She took a deep breath and sat down, her hands shaking.

"Ok, but be quick about it." She said with force.

* * *

Adele slowly opened her heavy eyelids. She looked around at the unfamiliar room and slowly began to sit up, she found herself getting head rush and then a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Don't get up, love." A woman with ginger hair stood by her.

"W-where…w-who?" Addi whispered.

"I'm Molly Weasley, James's grandmother."

Adele's eyes lit up, and without a second thought Adele pushed herself up and out of bed. Her stiff legs just managed to carry her to the door before Mrs Weasley could pull her back into bed. She flung open the door and headed into the corridor. For a moment she stood still not knowing where to go or what to do, having to lean against the wall for support, and then she heard the faint sound of voices from one room. Her hand caught the handle and threw open the door.

James was up in a second, he met Adele half way across the room, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her clear off the floor.

"James," she whispered in shock "what happened?" He hugged her tightly.

"It's all right, Addi. It's all gonna be okay." He kissed the top of her head and took a deep breath. Adele pushed out of the hug and looked around the room, a smile spread across her face, but suddenly it was gone. Replaced with shock and surprise.

"P-Pedro?" she said shakily. He rose from his seat and walked towards Adele. A small smile on his lips.

"Pedro and Neville, they are the ones who got you out." Rose said, seeing Adele's confusion.

Adele suddenly flung herself at Pedro who caught her tightly, hugging his little sister closer to him.

"I'm sorry," he murmured "sorry for leaving, sorry for everything."

"Pedro, m-mum she's…she's-"

"I know," Pedro said sadly, hugging Adele tighter "I know hun. You've been so brave, Addi."

"I've missed you, Ped," Adele said "I really have."

Pedro smiled gently; he pushed Adele to arm's length and gently ruffled her hair. Adele looked around the room again, slowly she frowned.

"What's wrong?" she asked, seeing everyone's faces and Ginny's red, swollen eyes.

"When…when you were saved the house was set on fire, and Rose was there, she was with Scorpious, and then I came…" Ron began explaining, running a hand through his hair "they came after us, Albus wasn't inside…they got him."

Adele froze in horror, she had got all she needed from the brief description of what had happened "oh my god," Adele whispered "I'm so sorry; it's my entire fault." She said to Ginny and everyone else in the room. James came up behind her and gently rubbed her shoulders.

"It's not your fault Addi, it's theirs." James said, gently kissing her head again. "It'll be okay."

* * *

Albus was thrown into the middle of a circle. The Death Eaters were surrounding him; he fell to the ground facing Voldermort. His heart thumped, his head spun and fear rose inside him.

The Baron swallowed, he watched as Albus was thrown into the middle of the circle. Snape cast a glance at him. He knew what Snape would say, don't do anything.

"Albus…" Voldermort hissed "what a pleasure. Now we need your help. You will answer all our questions, understand?"

The Baron's throat was dry, he stared at his son. His boy. He had tried so hard to protect him, yet here he was. Probably in more danger than he himself had ever been, what could he do?

Albus stood up shakily and looked straight at Voldermort, hiding his fear. "No." Albus spat out.

The Death Eaters laughed, but Albus did not move. Voldermort's lips spread into a mocking smile "Do not make a stupid mistake, boy. You will not be the only one to suffer from it, I've no doubt your family will come for you. I've met your mother before, when she was a young girl, younger than you in-fact, she would be welcomed here without hesitation."

The Baron's blood boiled. No one, not anyone, threatened Ginny. He had made sure she never got hurt and would keep it that way. Albus felt the same.

"Don't you dare threaten my mother, bastard!" he spat, clenching his fists in anger.

"Then answer my questions." Voldermort stated, Albus released his tense stance, his shoulders slumped as he realised he would have to "where are you and your family hiding?"

"I don't know." Albus said "I was caught before we left."

Voldermort glared angrily at him "has your mother restarted any organisations which purpose are to defeat me and my fellow death eaters?"  
"No," lied Albus instantly

Voldermort hissed "Don't lie to me, _boy_." He flicked his hand and a man stepped forward.

Grinning, the man ploughed his fist into Al's stomach, causing him to double over in pain. The Baron's heart raced. He couldn't watch this, taking a deep breath the Baron tried to see a way out of this.

Then, he remembered something. The enchantments that had been disarmed where still down, he could apparate. His attention came back to the room, he saw Albus wincing in pain as the man hit him round the face again. In anger the Baron acted.

"Get your hands off my son!" he growled, as he ran into the center. When he reached the man he caught his arm pulled him back and with a smooth motion punched him. He took a defencive stance in-front of Albus and faced Voldermort, who was in shock. "I did it all. I am responsible for everything!" he called, laughing loudly before spinning round and grabbing Albus's arm.

"Stop them!" snarled Voldermort. But it was too late; they were gone with a 'pop'. The Baron apparated, taking Albus with him.

* * *

Ginny sat in silence, listening carefully as Pedro and Neville went over their plans. More people had arrived, now George, Percy, Bill, Charlie and their families had all arrived. The house was crammed, they had sent the kids upstairs where they sat in each other's rooms, with the exception of Addi and James. Addi had gone back to bed and James sat with her. They both lay on the bed whilst Addi slept curled into James who was reading (or attempting to) a book. The adults were all murmuring among themselves, all nervous and worried. They almost didn't hear the knock on the front door.

When Ginny reached the door and peered out she gasped in shock, flinging open the door Albus fell in. She wrapped him in a hug and pulled him further into the corridor where he bombarded by family as everyone came, including the children, running to him. They almost didn't notice the man who came in after him and shut the door quietly, but Ginny did. Ginny froze in horror for a few seconds, staring at him. It took a few seconds for everyone to notice him, when they did they all stared shocked. Most of the adults were furious as they saw him.

"_Harry. Potter."_ Spat Ginny, drawing her wand menacingly. The Baron held up his hands to show he didn't intend to harm them.

"Ginny, please stay calm." He said. Ginny lost it.

"CALM! YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU ABANDON ME WITH THREE CHILDREN AND JOINED _THEM!_ AND THEN WALTZ BACK IN HERE WITH MY SON AND SAY '_STAY CALM'_!" she started throwing hexes at him.

"Mum!" shouted Albus, catching her arm. "We need to hear him out; he got me out of there. Please, Mum." Ginny looked at Albus.

"Al, do not get involved in this." She said, turning back to him.

Addi then came forward; she had been wakened by the commotion.

"You're James father?" she asked in shock, the Baron nodded slightly "_why_ didn't you tell me?" she demanded. Ginny watched the exchange in confusion.

"Wait! What the hell is going on here?" she demanded.

"He helped me whilst I was in there; he needed my help in return though. He is fighting You-Know-Who." Addi said. James came forward, gently catching Adele's hand.

The Baron stared at James for a few seconds.

"James…" he whispered "you look just like your grandfather."

James said nothing. He stared at him in shock.

"You should listen to what he has to say, Jamie." Adele whispered, kissing his cheek lightly.

"We don't want to hear what he has to say." Ron growled, pushing his way through the people to the Baron.

"Ron," the Baron said, edging forward slightly. In reaction Ron slammed him against a wall.

"Don't come in here acting like we're friends, you bastard!" he snarled, slamming him against the wall again "I lost my wife because of you!" Ron's cry echoed around the silent house.

"Ron, listen to me…"  
"No!" he snarled "You're dead, Harry Potter!"

The Baron winced, "Don't call me that, I'm not him, I want to be but I'm not."  
Ron snarled, but the Baron continued talking. "Listen, I know where Hermione is. I made sure she was safe, she's in America. I swear Ron."  
Ron released him and backed away. Rose came up to him and Hugo, he out an arm round both of them protectively and stared at the Baron.

Ginny stepped in front of him.

"We'll give him Veritaserum, I have some." She then turned and walked through to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, the Baron sat in a chair, surrounded by everyone as Ginny slammed the drink down in-front of him. He downed it without a second thought.

"Why are you here?" asked Ginny bitterly.

"They were hurting Albus, I couldn't stand by and just watch so I stopped them and came back, I have all the information I was gathering now anyway."  
"What information?" she asked, rubbing her face in exhaustion.

"About _his_ horcruxes."

Silence. Silence filled the room as anyone who knew what a horcrux was stared at him in horror, and to anyone who didn't it was clear that they were bad.

"What do you intend to do with this information?" Ginny asked.

"Destroy them, and him."

"Are you truly on our side?"

"Yes,"

"Will you ever betray us?"  
"No,"

Ron then butted in,

"Is Hermione in America? Is she safe?"  
"Yes and yes. I made sure of it." The Baron told Ron, smiling slightly as Ron let out a deep breath.

"How do you know?" asked Ginny.

"I tracked you all once I'd gone."

Ginny stared at him for a few moments.

"D-did you ever…kill anyone that I knew?" she stammered out, having to know the answer.

"A few Death Eaters, Rodolphus Lestrange and his brother most recently."

"They killed Fred," George stated, looking at him with suspicion.

The Baron nodded "It made it a lot easier to bring myself to do it."

George smiled shakily. Ginny was staring at him, still, with anger.

"Everyone get out." She demanded. Nobody dare disobey her.

Once they were out she cats the Muffliato charm.

"Why did you leave?" she asked shakily. Her hands shaking as she faced him.

"I had to, Gin…"  
"Don't call me that." She snapped.

"I needed to find this out," he said carrying on "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry? You're _sorry_. I had to raise three children alone, whilst Ron struggled with his alcohol problems and dad got ill."

He hung his head in shame, "Ginny, please," he caught her arm "I did all I could for you. I tried so hard to keep you safe." She shook him off,

"The thing is Harry, you weren't here. You left us."

"I was here, I was always watching…from a distance. Not letting you get hurt, not letting them touch you."

"But we did get hurt. All of us, Lily got beaten up at school; none of them had a father. They got treated like shit because of you."  
"I'm sorry."

"I know." She turned and left.

* * *

Later in the day, when darkness was falling, the Baron sat alone in kitchen. He hadn't left the room since Ginny spoke to him. He knew she would never forgive him. The door creaked open, in slid Lily looking nervous as she played with her hands.

"Hi…" she whispered, the Baron smiled warmly.

"Hey, Lily." His smile was gentle and welcoming, so Lily slid forward and sat down.

For a few moments she sat there in awkward silence, and then slowly said "D-did you want to leave us?"

"Of course not," said the Baron "I hated doing it. You were so young, not even a year old, I wanted you to grow up in a different world, I guess that didn't work out." He concluded with a sigh.

Lily laughed slightly, "It's not that bad, I've still got everything I need."

"So you are happy? You've managed to have a good life so far?" he asked her, eager to make sure he did not wreck his children's life.

"Yeah…it would have been nice if…if you were there though." She whispered timidly.

The Baron smiled sadly, "I'm here now, honey. I won't go again."

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise." The Baron said.

Lily got up "why don't you come into the living room with everyone?" she asked.

The Baron looked at the door nervously "I don't think I'm wanted…"

"I want you there, Al does and I think Adele likes you. I don't see why you shouldn't be there."

He smiled and let Lily lead him into the living room.

* * *

When he entered there was a slightly awkward silence, then Adele spoke up.

"It's good to see you again, in different circumstances as well." She smiled slightly.

"You too, Adele. I told you they'd get you out of there!" he said with a warm smile.

James sat by Adele and watched his father with a slight curiosity. Before he could say anything to him though, Ron was standing up.

"Where in America?" was all Ron said.

"Massachusetts, the Salem Witches' Institute. She's working there as a professor, no surprises." The Baron said with a grin. Ron's smile was even wider,

"Right, I'm off!" Ron started heading to the door, but Rosie was up first, followed by Hugo.

"We're coming with you," she said at once, Hugo nodding in agreement.

"I'll bring her straight back!" Ron said smiling, hugging both his children tightly "We don't want to overwhelm her."

Rosie and Hugo, after much debating agreed.

"Ron, we won't be here when you come back," Ginny said "I think we're going to need to move somewhere else."  
"I can help with that, "said the Baron "I did some work on Grimmaud Place, it's a lot bigger now and more protected than before."

"Won't they suspect that?" asked Ginny.

"No," he replied "I told them I demolished it to get rid of my past life. Then I made it unplotable and myself the secret keeper again, so it is impossible to get into without me."

"I think that is the best idea then," said Bill giving the Baron a nod, "we'll go tonight. Ron, look after yourself and send Hermione our love, and be back soon." Bill said, giving him a brotherly hug. Ron grinned.

"I will, see you all soon!" he placed a kiss on both Rosie and Hugo's heads before leaving.

* * *

Luna crumpled to the floor again.

"WHERE ARE THEY GOING?" was being screamed at her by ten different Death Eaters as they surrounded her. Rolf watched casually.

Luna shook her head again.

"She doesn't know," said Lucius, spitting at her "try the children."

At this Luna rose onto her feet, "If you dare touch my children, Lucius Malfoy, I will finish you off myself." She threatened. A chorus of laughter followed this, but before Lucius knew what had hit him, Luna had lunged onto him and left a nasty scratch mark on his cheek. Rolf caught Luna around the waist and threw her to the ground.

"I'm afraid to say the boys will know as little as she does." Rolf informed Lucius, who snorted.

"We're going," Lucius said to the other men who all followed him out the room.

After they left Rolf turned to Luna.

"How dare you humiliate me like that!" he spat at her, catching a fistful of her hair.

"No one hurts my children!" she spat at him. Rolf hit her hard across the face before leaving the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Luna leant back against the wall; she let out a shaky breath as she examined the newest damage. A deep cut had been left on her right upper arm, as well as a cut lip and eyebrow. She also had broken her wrist, by the feel of it. Luckily, Luna had learnt to cope with the pain. She winced slightly but nothing more. No more tears.


	23. meeting Again

As they all arrived at Grimmaud Place, the Baron began putting up more enchantments with Neville's help. Soon everyone had arrived and was rushing around, trying to find space for their things. It may have been a bigger house, but it was still a squeeze. There were ten bedrooms, each couple got a room and all the kids had to cram into the rooms left over. Harry had gone and converted the loft into a bedroom once he arrived, he would be sharing that with Neville and Charlie. It was a tight squeeze, but comfortable enough. Luckily the bedrooms were very spacious and could easily fit them all in. When the kitchen table was set for dinner it had to be elongated to fit everyone in. They had also been kept in a good condition as Kreacher, still under the Baron's control, lived there keeping it clean and tidy. He had done a good job.

The Baron watched as the commotion of moving in occurred. He didn't notice Bill and George come up behind him. He jumped as they pulled him into the living room.

"Listen, Harry," Bill said, ignoring his objections to being called Harry "if you hurt our little sister again, you'll wish you hadn't come back."  
"We don't care if you never truly left our side; you broke her heart and hurt her more than anyone has ever done. You're lucky we're not beating the shit out of you now." George growled menacingly. Before the Baron could say anything they both left the room.

* * *

For two days they waited for Ron to return. They couldn't do much, except unpack and try to make it comfortable. Only two people were allowed out at a time, and only for supplies. They would either use the invisibility cloak or be transfigured into a different person. There had been little talk as to what to do after Hermione arrived, so the Baron thought that he would raise the discussion one evening with the adults.

"So, what are we going to do? To fight him. I hear you have re-established the order of the phoenix, right?"  
"Yes," said Ginny "and you are going to tell us about the Horcruxes, and how to destroy them and we'll do it."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, to destroy them you'll need the sword of Gryffindor, or to be able to conjure fiendfyre or a basilisk fang." He began "and there is the cup, which is in the Lestranges' vault, the snake, the diadem, which is in Hogwarts and him."

"Bloody hell…not an easy job then." Muttered George, he ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh.

"We should do the cup first, without the goblins at Gringotts it'll be easier. Then the diadem, I'll be able to get into Hogwarts undetected and then the snake. I'll finish him off when the time comes." The Baron said.

Ginny sighed "That's the problem with you; you always think you have to do things alone. We'll all be there throughout it all. Till the end." She told him.

"The house is a bit too crowded, though," said Bill thoughtfully "so how about once Hermione and Ron are back Percy and I go to France with our families. Give you some more space to work in as headquarters."

"Alright," said Ginny "but keep in contact. Ok?"

"Ok," he said smiling.

* * *

Suddenly, everyone froze. A commotion could be heard in the kitchen. Someone had knocked something over and was swearing about it. Two or more people.

The Baron was the first up, the others followed him. He burst into the kitchen wand at the ready to find Tonks and Remus; with someone he could only assume to be his godson.

"_You?" _snarled Remus drawing his wand. Ginny pushed her way past the Baron who stood in silent shock.

"It's alright, Remus. He's actually on our side...well, apparently. I used Veritaserum and everything." She said slightly bitterly, Tonks smiled when she saw Ginny and wrapped her into a tight hug.

"Ginny!" she squealed, making Ginny laugh. Tonks then went on to greet everyone else in the room. Whilst that was happening, the Baron stood in-front of Remus; he was explaining what had happened, why he had run away. He kept his eyes on the floor, he may have been a grown man but he was still ashamed of what he had done. In-front of Remus, the old teacher he had so much respect for, he couldn't help but feel like a small child being scowled again.

When he had finished his story, Remus turned to Ginny.

"Is it true?"

"Yes, I think" she replied. Much to Remus's relief, his face split into a grin and he embraced the Baron like a brother.

"I knew that you hadn't abandoned us!" he said, slapping him on the back.

The Baron smiled awkwardly and hugged Remus back. When he was out of the hug he turned to Teddy.

"I take it, you're Teddy then?"

"Yeah," he replied, offering out his hand "I remember you well, godfather." he said grinning. The Baron smiled, and ignoring the hand hugged him. Teddy was now very tall, nearly taller than Harry, and had bright blue hair that stood out. He had his father's facial structure and his mother's eyes. Teddy had been a lot older when he had left, he had a few memories of his godfather playing with him when he was younger.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ginny.

"We saw that someone had entered the house, and wanted to come and check it out, but we gave it a few days because we thought it was Death Eaters who were just raiding the house." Remus explained.

"Well, you'll stay for dinner!" Molly said, or demanded. Of course, Remus and Tonks accepted.

* * *

Other dinner the whole story was given to Remus, Tonks and Teddy. They sat in shock, and Tonks turned to Addi (who had of course been a main character in the tale)

"You are incredibly brave, I hope you know that." Tonks said, Addi blushed slightly and muttered a 'thank you'. She pushed her food across her plate, having not eaten properly since she was at Hogwarts meant that she did not have a large appetite, whereas James, who was enjoying his grandmothers cooking, wolfed it down.

After a delicious dinner of roast chicken with all the trimmings, everyone vacated to the living room or bedrooms. The house was filled with noise and laughter, for the first time since the Baron had left them, he was happy.

* * *

Ron was in Salem, he stood outside the elegant gold gates to a castle beyond, and the castle was nothing like Hogwarts. It was smaller and made from white marble. The path leading to it curved through a large forest, the edge of the school grounds was surrounded by high white marble walls with spiralling spikes on top, also white. On the gates were the initials 'SWI' in the centre, the 'w' had a small key hole in it. The castle had five floors, and at the front was framed by two towers, with blue slate roof tiles, it had another tower rising from the centre of the castle. From what Ron could see there was one large lake, not as big as Hogwarts, which had elegant white boats tied to a miniature dock. Ron raised his wand and muttered a spell. Nothing happened. The gate did not move. When Ron thought all hope of getting in was lost, the 'SWI' spun out, forming a mouth. The female voice said,

"What is your name and business here?" it pouted its lips as it waited for a reply from Ron, who was taken aback by the sudden formation of the lips.

"Er…Ron Weasley, I am visiting a professor here…" he stuttered.

The lips smiled widely, "Please wait patiently, we'll have sent someone to welcome you soon."

"Thank you," said Ron, slipping his hands in his pockets as he chewed his lips.

After a few minutes a woman appeared at the gates, she had a large curvy figure with blonde hair in a bun. She flicked her wand and the gates opened.

"Hello, Mr Weasley. I was wandering if I would ever get the chance to meet you." She said smiling warmly.

"Er…nice to meet you, Professor…?" Ron inquired.

"Sally Salataris," she said, welcoming him in through the gates "I assume you are here to visit Professor Wilkins?"

Wilkins-that was the name Hermione had given her parents. Ron's heart skipped a beat.

"Yes," he said smiling "I am. May I ask how you know about me?"

"Oh, I know everything. Hermione told me everything when I employed her. She said, I quote 'I feel obliged to warn you of the dangers that shadow me, and I recommend you consider them highly before employing me, due to the children's safety and your own.'" She laughed a bright laugh "Of course, we couldn't have got a better professor. She is brilliant. She told me of her heritage and her past in England, but I had to have her at my school. She is such a brilliant teacher." Professor Salataris babbled on for the whole walk to the castle. Ron smiled as she told him more and more wonderful things about his wife. His excitement was rising and rising.

When they reached the castle professor Salataris said,  
"Well, I feel that I shouldn't let you interrupt her class…but perhaps I am wrong!" She led him through the castle. The inside was even more elegant than the outside, with marble stairs and no suits of armour to clog up the castle, and beautiful pictures lining the walls. After walking up two staircases and down a corridor they stopped outside a door. Professor Salataris knocked lightly before poking her head in,

"Professor Wilkins, you have a visitor." She smiled broadly as she stepped back from the door. Ron moved forward, he pushed open the door and walked in.

Hermione's face had barely aged; her hair was tied back in a ponytail, when she saw Ron her face stretched into a wide grin,

"Ron?" her eyes lit up as she dropped the book she had been holding on her desk, pushed through the crowd of students who had been gathered around her and met him in the middle of the room. Without thinking they embraced and kissed. The girls who stood at the front of the classroom giggled, and someone wolf whistled. "What are you doing here? I told you not to come."

"Hermione, when have I ever listened to you!" he laughed, hugging her again but this time lifting her of the floor.

"What happened?" she asked,

"He came back," was all Ron said, Hermione's face was one of shock "but I think we need to talk in private…" he said, looking at the class.

Hermione smiled, "This is my last class today, we'll talk after!"

Ron sat in for the rest of the charms lesson. His eyes followed Hermione around the room as she corrected various mistakes. After another half an hour a bell rang, causing all the chairs in the room to scrape back and for the students to flood out of the room.

Hermione made her way to Ron, who kissed her again.

"I've missed you, 'mione." He told her, stroking her cheek gently.

"I've missed you too, know tell me everything!" she said sitting down.

Ron did, everything about the Baron, Adele…everything. Including the fire and Rosie. At which Hermione's face filled with horror. "I have to admit…I haven't been the best father ever. But I've changed." Hermione took Ron's hand gently and squeezed it.

She stood up quickly "Right, well first thing first I need to go and explain this to Sally. Then we'll go home." She smiled widely. "Home...finally." She pulled him up and led him through the corridors.

* * *

When they reached a large white wooden door, with 'Headmistress' carved on the door, Hermione knocked twice, the door swung open and they walked into the room. The room was a circular shape, lined with bookshelves and a white and gold desk in the middle, at which sat Sally. Hermione and Ron went and sat opposite her,

"Sally, I'm sorry to say that I must resign. I am returning home." She told her, Sally smiled.

"Why?" she asked Hermione, even though she didn't seem at all surprised.

Hermione, with Ron's help, dove into the tale and after half an hour had told everything that had happened since she left Hogwarts.

"So I must leave." Hermione concluded. Sally was in slight shock at everything that had happened, but she recovered quickly.

"Of course, dear, I hope you find happiness when you return home, and if you need our help just tell us. I mean that as well, when you go to fight I will fight with you. As will many teachers from this school. So I will be expecting a message when that takes place."

"Thank you, Sally." Hermione said rising from her seat. The two hugged tightly over the desk.

"I will miss having you here, dear." She said, smiling sadly.

"I'll miss you too, please send my regards to the others and tell them I say goodbye. I don't have time to wait!"

* * *

It was late, coming on for eleven and only the Baron, Ginny, George, Angelina and Neville were up. Tonks and Remus had returned home now. They sat in the living room, discussing what to do next.

"When Ron and Hermione are back we are going to help Luna. No question about it." Ginny said,

"What happened with Luna?" asked the Baron.

"Rolf…he took her again and Lorcan and Lysander. He's…he's abusive. Hits Luna all the time." Ginny said, shaking with anger.

"Then we'll go and help Luna." The Baron said, George rolled his eyes and said

"Just because you're trying to get on her good side again, I think we need to send people after the horcruxes straight away and a few people to get Luna."

"I don't care, as long as I go to get Luna as soon as they're back." Ginny stated. That was when a 'pop' was heard; the Baron got up and looked into the corridor. He smiled.

"They're back!"

Ginny pushed past him and into the corridor, she squealed and launched herself at Hermione who hugged her tightly. When Ginny released her Hermione stared at the Baron.

"You bastard, Harry Potter!" she said, hitting him round the back of the head "I hope your life was hell there, I hope Ginny hexed you into next year, I hope you hated yourself for what you did…" she hugged him tightly, surprising Harry "and I hope….you bastard!" she said as she ran out of things to curse him with.

"I've missed you too, Hermione!" he said releasing her.

"Now, where are my children?" she asked. That's when a timid voice was heard. Two people stood at the top of the stairs. They had been woken by all the commotion.

"Mum?" it was Rosie, she was staring at Hermione with a nervous smile, Hugo the same.

"Rosie? Hugo?" Hermione said, tears welling in her eyes. She started up the stairs and they started down. Half way up Hermione collided with both of them, wrapping an arm round each. She kissed them both on their cheeks and heads and hugged them again and again. The commotion caused the others to wake up and swarms of people flooded downstairs to see Hermione. She was hugged tightly by Mrs Weasley and the others. That was when Scorpious came down stairs, he stood awkwardly by himself. Hermione saw him and walked over,

"Nice to meet you, Mrs Weasley, I-I'm Scorpious." He said, offering his hand. Hermione smiled, she pushed away his hand and pulled him into a hug, and Scorpious was taken by surprise and cast a curious glance to Rosie.

"You saved Rosie, Ron told me everything. Don't call me Mrs Weasley as well, it's Hermione!" she said laughing. Scorpious smiled, and suddenly it seemed he was welcomed into the swarm of people, no longer an outcast.

* * *

The Baron stood watching apart from the others. Ron saw him; he came other and leant next to him on the wall.

"Thank you," Ron said, his eyes following Hermione "I guess you're not all bad."

The Baron smiled slightly,

"I'm gonna changes things, Ron, maybe not the world but about my life. I'll tackle the world after!" He told him, Ron smiled, clapped him on the shoulder and walked back to Hermione.

Ginny suddenly sent sparks into the air, everyone was silent.

"Right," she said smiling "now I've got your attention, firstly welcome back Hermione" a small cheer echoed around the room "and secondly, I need to know who is coming with me to get Luna, Lysander and Lorcan?"  
Adele's face fell "What happened to them?" she asked. James put his hands on her shoulders and said sadly,

"Er…well, Rolf took them away. He…he was erm…" James looked at his mother for help. Adele shook James off her.

"He's abusive towards Luna." She whispered with her hands clenched in fists.

Hermione was in shock "I am coming." She said. Ginny nodded having expected that response.

"So am I." Adele said, stubbornly. Immediately, Pedro started objecting "Pedro that is my _best friend_ we are talking about. He has helped me through _so_ much. more than you have." she snapped at him, Pedro fell silent and she added "I owe him this!"

"No, Adele." Ginny said as well,

Adele was fuming "I can't believe you didn't even tell me…" she said "I would have gone earlier if I had known."

"I'm going," said Ron and the Baron, nearly in sync. Ginny merely nodded at them.  
"Listen, Adele" the Baron said "we'll get them out of there, I promise. Then we'll bring them straight back here, there is no need to worry."

Adele shook her head slowly; she spun round and started to head upstairs. Before she could James caught her, he pulled her into a hug.

"They'll be fine," he whispered in her ear gently "I know they will." Adele accepted his hug, shaking slightly. The fact that her best friend could be being tortured scared her more than the thought of going back to the Malfoys'. James led Adele upstairs; he took her up to her room and sat with her until she calmed down. Adele was staring blankly at the wall whilst James talked to her, but it just washed over her. She didn't absorb a single word he said.


	24. Rebuilding and Rescuing

It was nearing one in the morning and James was still up. He sat down stairs in the living room rubbing his face rhythmically, anxiously; Adele had not said a word. James knew her well enough to know that simply telling her would not stop her going to help. She would do anything for the people she cared about. He had not felt comfortable leaving her alone; he was scared she would just get up and leave and that he would not see her again, it felt like a shadow, following him when he finally left her. Once Rose had come to bed (she was sharing a room with Adele) James had felt that it would be ok to leave her, yet he still felt that Adele wouldn't be stopped unless he was there to help. Now he sat, unable to sleep, worrying about the near future. He was distracted by the entrance of another person.

It was the Baron. James had mixed feelings on the return of his father, he was glad he was back and was not actually a bad person but still he could not help but resent him for his past actions. It was not easy growing up without a father.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked.

"They're too many for a single penny," James joked, the Baron came and sat by him.

"Bet I can guess a few," he said "firstly, Adele. You're worried she'll get too involved in this and you'll lose her. Secondly, your mother, siblings and friends, I bet you're scared for them. And lastly, school. Work's hard and you want to be able to get a job and be everything I wasn't."

"Two out of three," said James "I'm not too worried about school, not like I can go back, not like I really want to. How come you could guess?" he asked. James felt his relationship with his father ease as he began talking to him.

"I know exactly how it feels, I'm still worried Gin will get too into this and then I'll never get a chance to show her how sorry I am. Then I'm worried about you, Al and Lily as well. The idea of losing Ron or Hermione kills me, I don't think I can go on without them…not anymore. And I'm worried about Luna, god I can't believe that it's Rolf who is doing that, he used to be such a good man."

James stared at him for a second. He realised how, no matter how much he had tried, he was just like his father-and maybe it wasn't such a bad thing.

"I wish life could just be easy," James said.

"If it was, you'd complain," the Baron told him "I really did try to change the world, James. But I made a mistake of thinking I could do it by myself, that I could protect everyone and do it alone. Don't ever be as foolish as I was. Now, go to bed…I'll make sure Adele doesn't run off."

That was the first of a lot of advice that was passed from father to son.

* * *

The kitchen was filled with people hurrying around, preparing for whatever task lay ahead of them. Some had the task of cleaning, others recruiting members and contacting them, and some were given the chance to rescue Luna, Lysander and Lorcan. Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, the Baron, Bill, Charlie, Percy and George had been selected to attack Rolf's home and to rescue Luna. Pedro had, instead of going, retrieved information they needed with ease. He had done very many thorough checks of Death Eaters homes, and Rolfs was one of them. Luckily, Rolf had set up the few small security measures which were very weak and the only real problem they faced were the snatchers that would, no doubt, be swarming around the house.

"So, we'll enter form the back entrance" Hermione said, immediately taking control of the plan and looking at it in a stratified way "except for Ginny, who will enter through the servants staircase, taking you nearer to the basement where Luna probably is. You'll have the invisibility cloak so will be undetectable. We'll cause a distraction whilst you free Luna, remember to summon their wands as soon as you can, she'll hopefully be able to tell us where Lorcan and Lysander are and lead you to them. Once everyone is free, Ginny, you will send a blue spark into the air. Then I'll let off the Peruvian darkness powder, courtesy of George, and everyone apparate to the different spots. Then we all catch the portkeys back here."  
"And as soon as everyone's arrived we'll put the enchantments back up." The Baron finished for her, Hermione nodded.

* * *

The adults who were leant other the table didn't notice Adele listening at the door. She had heard everything. Adele slowly edged out of the room, not wanting to be caught listening in. AS she made her way back into the corridor she walked into someone, spinning round she saw Stella.

"What are you doing here?" asked Adele

"I could ask you the same thing." Stella replied, heading to the kitchen door and pressing her ear against it firmly.

"I was just seeing if they were done, I wanted to get something to eat." Adele lied, frowning slightly as Stella pressed her ear harder to the door.

"I'm trying to find out how they're getting mum and my brothers out." Stella said honestly and openly "And I think you can help me, what did you hear?"

Adele sighed. She had known Stella since she was eleven, when she had met Lorcan and Lysander. After spending a lot of time with them as they grew up, Adele became part of the family. She visited often, spent the holidays there sometimes, even spend Christmas eve together. Now she realised that they would not feel comfortable with her going to help rescue them, but at the same time her conscious was screaming for her to go. Her, not Stella.

"I'm not saying anything; your brothers would never forgive me if I gave you any chance to put yourself at risk…besides I didn't hear anything." Addi said, dismissing the idea and heading down the corridor.

"Addi…" Stella called, causing Adele to stop half way down the corridor and look back to see Stella meeting her, "Just tell me if the plan seems affective or not? I need to know if they're going to come home safely."

Adele felt herself torn between protecting Stella or comforting her. If she didn't give anything about the plan away how could it hurt her? She wouldn't be able to follow them.

"It sounds pretty good to me." Adele reassured her. A smile appeared on Stella's face; she sighed with relief murmured 'thank you' and left, searching for Lily.

* * *

It was nearing ten pm. Adele crouched listening and watching, she was waiting for the moment when she could grab one of the adults, her target was Ginny. That way she would not have to deal with a large group and she could then help find Luna, Lorcan and Lysander.

"Everyone ready?" asked Hermione, the nods and yeses that came gave Adele her signal to prepare herself "okay, three…two…" Adele jumped out of the cupboard she was hiding in and caught Ginny's arm "One!" and with that they disappeared.

The cold night air sent a shiver down Adele's spine as she pushed herself up from the hard ground. Looking around her surroundings she saw the house in-front of her and realised she was around the side, lying on the grass. Behind her was a high wall, she could only assume another house lay on the other side of the wall. Adele pushed herself up only to find herself caught in an iron grip from an invisible figure. Ginny pulled the invisibility cloak off her head, leaving a floating head there.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, her eyes blazing in anger "If this goes wrong…"  
"It won't!" Adele interrupted her "I will go find Lorcan and Lysander whilst you get Luna." Ginny looked at her doubtfully "You came for your best friend…I came for mine."

Ginny sighed, it was true. If she had been Adele she would have done the same.

"Alright. As soon as the commotion starts you go and find Lorcan and Lysander…do you have any idea where they would be?"  
"If they're not in the basement they're most likely in their rooms." Adele frowned and began counting the windows along the side of the house "Yes! Look, there is a light on!" she pointed up to the second window on the right. "I can get in and get them out with ease, and then I'll summon their wands. Easy!"

Ginny looked up at the window.

"Use the servants' staircase," she said heading towards the door. Adele followed her, outside the door Ginny pulled off her cloak "take this; Luna would want you and the boys to be safe. Meet back here."

Adele accepted the cloak, pulled it on and slipped in through the door, Ginny followed and they both went their separate ways, Adele upstairs and Ginny down.

* * *

The hard floor was all that met Luna as Rolf threw her down again.

"I told you, darling, to do as I say." Rolf whispered, pulling her up again and slamming her against the wall.

"Fuck off" spat Luna "I'm not as weak as you, I _won't _join you."

"You little…" Rolf raised his hand to hit her and Luna shut her eyes, preparing herself for the pain that was to come, but it didn't come. A commotion could be heard from upstairs as a 'bang' erupted through the house, causing the walls to shake. Rolf released Luna and backed away. "What the hell?" he muttered, he looked at Luna and then at the door "I'll be back." He said as he quickly exited to see what was going on. Luna limped to the back of the room, grateful for the opportunity to rest. She sat for a few minutes listening to the bangs that came from upstairs until she heard a small click and the door swung open. Shielding her eyes from the bright light she pushed herself up to face Rolf, only to fall back down. Instead of the harsh, brutal hands of Rolf Luna felt soft, gentle hands. Ginny gently helped her up.

"Ginny…" she whispered, hugging her friend tightly.

"I'm sorry it took so long, Luna. I'm sorry." Ginny apologised, hugging Luna back.

* * *

Adele crept up the stair case unnoticed; the commotion coming from the hall and rooms to the east of the house was too loud for anyone to hear Adele as she snuck upstairs. When she reached the landing she edged along quietly, checking corners before advancing. Not wanting to meet any inhabitants of the house. When she finally reached the door where a small light could be seen around the edge she pressed her ear to the edge.

"What do you think's happening?" Lysander asked Lorcan, who replied

"I don't know."

Adele could hear one of them pacing backwards and forwards nervously. She took her wand muttered 'Alohomora' and pushed it open. Lorcan spun round from his pacing, expecting to see his father only to find empty space. His eyes widened and that was when Addi remembered the invisibility cloak. She pulled it off, causing Lysander to scream. Lorcan grinned as he saw, he embraced her tightly.

"What the hell?" he said,

"No time to explain, come on!" Adele pulled Lysander and Lorcan under the cloak, their feet could just be seen due to the boys' tall height but Adele was sure they could get by unnoticed. They slipped down stairs, creeping past the commotion from which they heard shouts and bangs echoing around the house, and dashed outside, falling in a heap outside the servants' entrance.

"Where are they?" whispered Adele, after nearly ten minutes Ginny and Luna hadn't returned…they were running out of time.

* * *

"Come on, Luna, we've got to go!" Ginny said, helping Luna steady herself. She slid an arm under hers and around her side to help her limp out.

"I could have guessed."

Ginny froze, Luna's eyes widened in horror. They had been so close. Rolf walked forward, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Ginny…Ginny…Ginny," he sighed "is it really worth it? You know how much you put yourself and your family at risk by coming here?"

"Of course it's worth it. You son of a bitch!" she spat at him, drawing her wand, but before she could cast a spell it flicked out of her hand and across the room, landing at Rolf's feet. Rolf picked it up and pocketed it laughing. He advanced forward and Ginny pushed herself between Luna and Rolf.

"Ginny…don't." Luna whispered to her, Rolf caught Ginny's throat and pushed her to the floor, he then advanced to Luna who backed away until her back was pressed against the cold stone wall.

"You should have listened earlier, Luna." He murmured, his hand meeting her face as he slapped her. He then drew out his wand and muttered 'crucio' Luna screamed in pain and collapsed on the floor. "You're my wife and _will_ do as I say or suffer!" yelled Rolf, Ginny looked on helplessly, she pushed herself up and seized Rolf's arm, but he just threw her off. "You've been too much trouble," he told Ginny raising his wand "Advada k-"

"STUPEFY!" the cried filled the room, as Adele let the cloak slide to the floor. She was on target, Rolf toppled forwards, landing next to Ginny who quickly retrieved her wand. For a few moments everyone stood still, looking at each other, until Lorcan and Lysander pushed forward,

"Mum!" they both cried, rushing towards her, as they helped Luna up Adele headed towards Ginny, she offered her a hand and helped pull her up.

"Thank you," said Ginny "I…just… thank you" she murmured, looking at Rolf's unconscious figure "Let's go." Ginny said. Luna had a tight grip on both Lorcan and Lysander.

"I've missed you, boys. I'm sorry you had to go through this, it won't ever happen again."

They knocked her words aside, telling her it was ok, not her fault, they were fine and led her out of the room.

* * *

Once outside and safe, Ginny turned to the house, she aimed high and released a blue spark that went off with a bang. She seized Adele's arm.

"Apparate to the Thomas's house, now!" Ginny said, and with a pop she and Adele had gone. Luna grabbed Lorcan and Lysander's arms and apparated, following Ginny.

Dean sat waiting; he was nearly taken by surprise at the sudden appearance of five people instead of four but pushed that thought aside.

"Good, you're here!" he exclaimed happily "the portkey goes in exactly a minute, no time to waste!"

Dean hurried them towards the table on which sat a small old kettle. He thrust it into Ginny's hands and everyone latched on,

"Thank you…" was all Ginny managed to say before the portkey turned a bright blue and they all disappeared.

* * *

They landed in a heap on the floor. Ginny pushed herself up, helping Luna up after her. The two women hugged tightly, they knew how close they had been to death today…now the only question was had the others been so lucky. James was helping Adele up, he looked slightly mad but overall it was relief that over whelmed him.

"You're crazy, bloody crazy!" he told Adele hugging her.

Luna, Lorcan and Lysander had smiles spread across their faces. Stella ran into the rooom and straight into Luna, who hugged her tightly, Lorcan and Lysander both wrapped their arms =around their mother and sister.

"I've missed you all so much!" squealed Stella.

Ginny looked around the room, everyone had arrived. The kitchen was jammed packed with people; Ginny looked at everyone she felt relief wash over her. That's when she saw the Baron, she drew in a sharp breath; he was covered in blood. Not many people had noticed, Ginny held back the scream and made her way to him.

"What happened?" she asked, supporting the Baron, who clung to her tightly.

"I got mad…" he muttered "and Rolf got even madder. I lost control, he said...stuff."

Everyone was now staring at him, Adele whispered 'oh my god…' and Ron went to help carry him out.

They dragged him upstairs and into a room, Ginny felt the worry feel her. He had just come back and they were losing him already. James, Albus and Lily looked on with horror.

"Dad…" Lily whispered her eyes wide and innocent.

A smile crossed the Baron's lips "Dad…" he said "I like that."

**please read and review. any ideas? i'm working towards h/g, it'll happen soon ;)**


	25. Love and Bellatrix

**This is quite a long chapter, and it's probably not my best...but I'll see what you all think! Please read and review, all reviews are appreciated :) **

Ginny helped him onto the bed. She had rolled up her sleeves and was busying herself tearing the Baron's clothes so she could get a better view of his wound. It was a nasty gash on his neck and chest.

"Sorry but I'm going to have to tear your shirt." She said, tearing it quickly so she didn't have to waste time.

"Not like you haven't done it before!" the Baron said jokingly. Ginny bit back a smile; this wasn't the time for jokes.

"I don't see how you can be joking at a time like this…"

"She called me dad, Gin. I couldn't be in a better mood!" he said, trying to push himself up, Ginny pushed him down.

"Don't be an idiot, stay lying down. You need these wounds tended." She said smiling. At that moment Mrs Weasley came in with towels, hot water and bandages. Ginny thanked her, and began cleaning his wounds, the Baron winced in pain as she dabbed at it. Ginny took out a small bottle of essence of dittany. She gently squeezed a few drops onto Harry's wound, especially around the neck. He hissed in pain but Ginny knew it would help.

"What happened she asked?"

"Rolf got me really mad, and I went for him without a wan and he just blasted me back and ran off."

"What did he say to get you really mad? And why didn't you have your wand?"

The Baron ignored the first question "I dropped it" was all he said to her. Ginny began wrapping bandages around his wound, gently easing up his back so it could wrap around his shoulder.

"What did he say to you?" Ginny asked again, no one was in the room she couldn't see why he would be embarrassed.

"He was threatening you." He hissed, he was obviously still furious "he said some horrible stuff…said he was going to…" the Baron shivered violently.

* * *

_He faced Rolf, _

_"You aren't going to get away this time!" Rolf screamed madly, sending a curse at the Baron. He jumped to the side to avoid it, causing him to drop his wand as he rolled away._

_"You're a bastard, Scamander! I won't let you hurt them…not again." He snarled._

_"Don't threaten me!" Rolf had him cornered, and everyone else was a bit busy fighting to notice. "I'll torture your children and you don't even want to know what I'll do to Ginny!"_

_The baron spat at him, "don't threaten my family!" _

_"Your family? You can hardly call them that. You abandoned them, has Ginny forgiven you yet? No, I don't think they ever will. When I've killed you I'll find Ginny, no doubt she's here. Then I'll make her suffer. Do you wanna know what I'm going to do? I'm gonna _torture _her. It'll be a nice change from Luna. She'll be screaming for help by the end of it. And guess what; yet again Mr Harry Potter won't be there to save her…"_

_He lunged at him, only to be blown back in one spell and to hit the wall._

* * *

"Oh, Harry…" Ginny had dived into his mind to see what had happened. It had taken the Baron some time before he could throw her out, he was very weak. He had also been taken by surprise when she had done it; he hadn't known that Ginny could. She finished off bandaging and let him lie back down.

"Don't call me that!" he snapped, not angry...just hurting.

Ginny frowned at him "what? Harry?"

"Yes!"

Ginny sat on the side of the bed, beside the now bandaged Baron. "I'm not going to call you Baron, if that's what you want." She gently took his hand and squeezed it "You don't need to keep on punishing yourself. I can tell you hate that name, and Harry suits you better."

He gently slid his hand in his jeans pocket and drew out a leather thong necklace. On the end hung a wedding band. The gold ring shone brightly

"I never got rid of it; I always wore it round my neck or had it on me. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness Gin, I definitely don't deserve you, but I have loved you for a very, very long time and I don't think I could stop if I tried."

Ginny smiled at him, she gently reached up to her neck and pulled out a chain. On the end hung a locket and her wedding ring. The locket contained a picture of the children. The Baron's eyes widened. That he had not expected.

"I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it." She told him, a smile spread across his lips. Her thoughts rolled back to the nights alone, flicking through photographs, wanting her husband. The one who had gone to Hogwarts with her. The one she had kissed when they won the quiditch cup. The man she loved, and now he was back and here she was, pushing him away. Sometimes, Ginny realised, she could be an idiot.

"I lied," he whispered "I can be in a better mood than before, I am now!"

Ginny laughed lightly, she brushed his hair out of his face. The Baron pushed himself onto his elbows and gently pulled Ginny towards him. His lips met hers and Ginny felt her heart melt. She had longed for the feeling of his lips on hers. She embraced the kiss and put her hands on either side of his face. When they finally broke apart they both had grins on their faces.

"I love you, Ginny. Always will." He told her, and it was true. He always had loved her, he had never stopped.

"I love you too, Harry." She told him. Harry smiled at her, he could not have been happier.

* * *

Luna finally chose this moment to barge into the room. She had been listening outside.

"Harry Potter, I swear if your hurt her again you would rather face Rolf then me." Luan told him, her hands on her hips, a grin spread across her face "it's good to see you again!" Harry laughed,

"You too, Luna!" he said smiling; behind Luna were James, Albus and Lily. When they saw their mother and father happily sitting together they smiled.

"Come here guys," Ginny said calling her children in. All three of them found a place on the bed. Lily sat next to Harry, who gently brushed her hair back and kissed her forehead in a fatherly gesture.

"You're all right, then?" Al asked him, him and James sitting at the end of the bed.

"I'm great!" Harry said, smiling at his sons. "Couldn't be better!"

Luna picked then to slip out of the room, whilst the family where absorbed in conversation. Ginny cast her a glance before she left, smiling at her widely.

* * *

"OK," Neville said, taking out the blank parchment and opening it. Ron and Hermione stood watching him whilst he dipped the quill in ink; he began scrawling words in different places on the page "so there's the cup" he wrote 'cup' down on the page and a little further across the page wrote Lestrange's vault "the diadem" and he scrawled that down, with Hogwarts written next to it "and last but not least the snake." Neville scrawled that down, and next to it wrote two words: With Him.

"We've established that Neville!" said Hermione "Now, if we start by getting the cup…we can get into Gringotts easiest. Hogwarts will be extremely difficult. Of course, we'll have to wait till Harry's ready to challenge you-know-who before we can deal with the snake…"

"So, if we use a disguise of a Death Eater we can get into the vault. It would, of course, have to be Bellatrix." Neville cut in. He frowned slightly and rubbed the tip of his nose, smudging ink on the end of it. This caused a light laugh from the doorway, where Luna stood.

"I think you've got something on your nose, Neville."

Neville blushed furiously and quickly rubbed it off.

"But how are we going to be able to disguise ourselves as Bellatrix?" asked Hermione, smiling at Luna cheekily, seeing Neville's blush.

"Easy," said Ron "Bellatrix will no doubt wish to see Scorpious, if the chance arrives, that's how we'll lure her out."  
"But we can't ask that of Scorpious…" Hermione began.

"Polyjuice potion," Ron said "all we'll need to ask for is some hair."

"Brilliant!" Hermione said, a smile creeping onto her lips.

"Always the tone of surprise…" Ron said jokingly, taking the quill from Neville and beginning to scrawl down a plan on the parchment.

* * *

Addi sat in her room, she was reading a book. Everyone seemed busy, with their family. Of course, Adele had Pedro but he was so absorbed by this Maryann. She was perfectly nice, yet…Adele wanted her brother. She didn't need to lose him as well. So here she sat, alone in her room, whilst her friends were talking with their families. She envied them incredibly, Addi had plenty if friends who watched out for her, no doubt about that…but she didn't have a mother, or a father…or multiple siblings. She had one brother, who had seemingly forgotten about her. Adele let out a sigh and dropped the book she was reading on the floor. That was when the door creaked open and glancing over she saw Lorcan,

"Hey Addi," he said quietly walking in. He sat on the edge of the bed; Adele pushed herself up and crossed her legs. She pulled Lorcan into a hug, he smiled. "God, I've missed you…" he whispered.

"Not as much as I missed you!" she replied, still not releasing him from his hug.

"You'll never guess what…" he waited and when Addi only raised her eyebrow quizzically continued "I told him, I told Lysander!"

Adele's mouth dropped open, from the happy tone he used Adele knew it had gone well. But then, she had always known it would.

"Oh my god!" she squealed "That's great…"  
"What's great?" Adele was cut off by James; he stood glaring at them in the door frame. Adele released Lorcan from the hug, wandering how long he had been there.

"Err…" Adele began, unsure of what to say.

"What are you doing with my girlfriend?" snapped James, Adele let out a sigh.

"He wasn't doing anything James!" she snapped at him, not this again.

"Well…it didn't seem like that. What's so great anyway? Is it that you two finally decided to get together properly? Or is it…" James was fuming. His face was going red, he felt like a fool.

"James, I'm gay." Lorcan cut in, not wanting to hear anything James had _thought_ was going on.

James's mouth hung open, silence filled the room.

"What? But…you and Adele…"

"Just friends, mate. I wouldn't do that to you anyway. And I already like someone else so…" Lorcan concluded, grinning at his friend.

"I'm sorry…well, congrats, mate!" James said grinning. "Does your Mum know?" Lorcan shook his head in reply. "Tell her, she'll be pleased for you!" James encouraged.

"You know what, I might just do that!" said Lorcan grinning. He hopped off the bed and walked out the room, the happiness practically radiating off him.

* * *

If looks could kill, James would have been dead. Adele was giving him glares that even his mother would have stopped at.

"Come on, I'm sorry. I was just paranoid and…"

"A git." Adele supplied her hand closing around her wand in anger.

"Yeah…" muttered James, clearly ashamed of him. He walked forward and sat on the bed, watching Adele's hand. He decided best to hold it, in case she lost control. Adele instantly went to pull it away, but James hand pulled hers back. "Listen, Adele, I just got you back. _Please_ don't be mad at me!" he gave her his best puppy dog eyes, which she couldn't help but smile at.

"You and your bloody puppy dog eyes…" she muttered, slipping her fingers into his. Their hands entwined and James put his other hand on her waist.

"You love them really," he told her, pushing his lips against hers. Adele released his hand and slung both arms around his neck, pulling him closer. James's hands went to Adele's back, he kissed her more passionately. James's hands found the hem of her shirt and slid underneath, he slid them up her lower back only to be stopped. Adele had pulled away and whispered,

"Don't James…"

"I'm sorry," James apologised, "If you don't want me to do that I won't." he reassured her.

"No, no… not that…"  
"What is it?" he asked, now concerned. Very rarely did Adele act like this, and it scared James terribly.

"It's just I was left with a few scars from _them_…" she muttered, obviously self-conscious.

James let out a soft sigh "Adele, listen to me" he said as he wiped away a tear that slid down her cheek "I don't care if you have scars or not. I love you for you. Nothing can change that, not anything or anyone."

She kissed him, because thank you was not good enough, James was here-yet again- helping her. He was what she needed and she couldn't thank him enough for just existing, let alone picking her out of everyone he could have had.

"I love you," she told him, wriggling closer to him. James responded by putting his arms tightly around her, pulling her close to him.

"I love you too"

* * *

Remus sat by Harry (who had been forced into bed by Ginny) and looked over Ron's plan.

"Seems nearly risk free…" said Remus, impressed by the cunning it had taken for Ron to furnish this complicated and detailed plan. Hermione hadn't even been too involved in planning.

"He's always had it in him!" Harry stated, immediately feeling the need to back up his best friend. The truth was Ron had been working hard on redeeming himself. He would never forgive himself for the drunken years he spent raising his children and had officially given up alcohol, forever. This had led to Rose and Hugo becoming closer with him, there family was stronger than ever.

"Well, we need a hair to get the cup so I guess this is the only option. It's not like any of us can get into Hogwarts!" joked Remus, grinning at the foolish idea.

Harry nearly laughed, until he remembered something…well, someone.

"Actually, I think I can do that." He said, Remus looked at him curiously and indicated for him to carry on "Well, Severus Snape isn't as bad as we all thought. He _was_ in-fact a spy and for all these years has helped me with my searching and detecting. He has been a good colleague, Remus, and maybe even a friend."  
Remus's face was one of shock.

"Who would have thought it, huh? Maybe Dumbledore was right to place his trust in Snape…"

"Yes, well…if I can contact him and get safe passage to Hogwarts then I can search for it. I have an idea where it is." Harry's face was considerably brighter than it had been in a while. Finally, he could see this endless war ending. No more pain and suffering, safety. There was a light at the end of the tunnel.

* * *

The plan that Ron had devised was simple really, he would be disguised as Scorpious and would knock on the front door of the Malfoy Manor at precisely 10:15 on Saturday, after having a detailed discussion with Scorpious Ron had learnt that everyone would be out besides Bellatrix. His mother and father would no doubt be attending a party and his grandfather would have gone back to his home, he was never fond of being alone with Bellatrix. Bellatrix would be at home, probably planning the next attack on some muggles. When she came to the door 'Scorpious' would talk to her for a few brief minutes, while Hermione would Accio her hair. When they had a strand, Ron would apparate, having got outside the gate after bidding farewell to Bellatrix.

* * *

At home, Rose and Adele where in the midst of brewing the Polyjuice potion, they had all the ingredients scattered around them with a book entitled 'Advanced Potions for the Advanced Witch or Wizard' though Rose didn't find it as difficult as it was made out to be.

"Okay, now it says add two scoops of lacewing flies to the mortar, crush it to a fine powder, and then add two measures of the crushed lacewings to the cauldron." Adele read out, whilst crushing the lacewing, once crushed she past it to Rosie who quickly added it to the cauldron.

"Now add the boomslang skin," said Rose reading over Adele's shoulder. Addi passed her the boomslang skin "Easy!" Rose added with a smile.

They continued for the next ten minutes adding the ingredients and then Rose stopped with a small sigh.

"Now we have to wait for an entire day before we can continue!"

Addi laughed at Rose, she always found it funny how enthusiastic she was about this kind of stuff. Addi gently lifted the cauldron and placed it in a cupboard, out of anyone's way. She swayed lightly on her tiptoes as she pushed it firmly in the cupboard and shut the door.

"I guess we'll just have to wait! Oh the torture!" said Addi, very sarcastically. Rose swatted her arm and laughed lightly, Adele swung her arm around Rose's shoulder and began steering her out of the room "What would we do without you and your brains, Rosie?" she asked.

"Get fuck all done," Rose replied with a wink. They both laughed.

As their laughter echoed around the house the others leant other the stairs and called down to them,

"Oi, get up here girls! You've gotta see this!" it was Hugo shouting, he had a small grin plastered across his freckled face. They both jogged upstairs; intrigued as to what it was they 'had to see'. As they reached the landing Hugo swung open his bedroom door and (with laughter erupting from the room) allowed two custard pies to whizz out the door and straight into Adele and Rosie's faces. They stood still, with custard pie dripping from their faces; Adele wiped it from her eyes.

"You little…" she spat out a mouth full of custard.

"You just wait…" warned Rosie. She reached into her back pocket for her wand. As she pulled it out her pocket she shrieked as it turned into a rubber chicken, dropping it on the floor.

"What. The. Hell!" she shrieked at them, Lily, Hugo, Stella and Fred were surrounding the door way in fits of laughter.

"Told you Dad had the best practical jokes!" boasted Fred. That was when James, Albus, Lorcan, Lysander and Scorpious came out of the room they had been in. They took one look at Adele and Rosie and doubled over in laughter. James was wiping tears from his eyes, when Addi's face split into a grin.

"Oh, you think this is funny, James?" there was hint of a threat in her remark, Rosie caught on and reached for her other back pocket where her real wand was, Adele followed suit.

They both flicked there wands and a mountain of slime appeared, hanging threateningly other the two groups laughing at them.

"One…two…three!" Adele and Rose counted down, releasing the slime together. The others shrieked, and then proceeding to double up in laughter as the slime covered them. This then proceeded to an all-out slime and custard fight. They swung back their arms and threw the slime across the hall; it splattered the walls most of time, but occasionally would hit one of the others.

The commotion caused Ginny to leave her book in the library, and head to the hall. She stopped dead as she saw the mess that covered the corridor.

The children froze, waiting for her reaction.

Ginny stood stock still, mouth wide open in shock. She didn't come to her senses until she felt a gentle hand at her waist, Harry stood behind her. He was biting his lip as he tried not to laugh.

"Well, I think someone's prank got a bit out of hand…" he began laughing, a small chuckle that Ginny loved. She felt the sound wash over her, that small chuckle and suddenly relaxed. All worries of cleaning up, any ideas of punishments had disappeared. Trying to keep her role of authority she simply said,

"Just clean up when you're done"

Then she went back to her book, this time taking Harry with her. From the library they could hear the laughter of the children. The sound made both Ginny and Harry smile, to them it was not just the sound of laughter; it was the sound of hope.

* * *

After a month of potion brewing, Ron's plan was in action, with a few backups in case something went wrong. Remus, Tonks, Neville and Seamus where the people who had been selected for the job. They stood in four different spots watching as Ron, in the form of Scorpious headed to the door.

His heart hammered in his chest as the door was opened wide. The elf standing inside looked at 'Scorpious' with wide eyes.

"Mister Scorpious, sir!" it squeaked, jumping back from the door and bowing. Ron stood awkwardly and quickly said,

"Go fetch Aunt Bella for me!" the elf flinched back a t the sharp tone used and scarpered away before he could be punished. After a few moments Bellatrix strolled to the door. Ron was now standing at the bottom of the steps, rubbing his hands together.

"What do you want, sum?" spat Bellatrix, standing over him with her threatening stance. Ron picked to stand up; he was nearly taller than Bellatrix if he did so.

"I have just come to check up…"  
"No you haven't!" cut in Bellatrix "Why have you come here?"

Meanwhile, in the rose hedges that stood high Hermione raised her wand and whispered 'accio' a strand of Bella's hair rose from the mass of curls and began straining against the scalp, with a little 'pop' it pulled away from her head and began floating towards Hermione, whose hand wrapped around it tightly and she slipped it into a small vial, which then went in her pocket. She signalled to Ron that he could leave.

"F-fine!" stammered 'Scorpious' "I'll leave!" he turned his back on Bellatrix and began walking away when.

"ADVADA KEDARVA!" screamed Bellatrix in the midst of her anger. By now Ron was at the gate, he pushed it open as the spell flew past him, missing him by an inch. The spell hit a tree which burst into green flames for a second and then fell dead. Ron sprinted out the gate and round the corner, once he was out of sight he apparated still hearing the angry cries of Bellatrix.


	26. Meetings

**Here's the next chapter! Please read&review. I made the rating m from now on, this chapter has more mature content and more is to come. Enjoy!**

Hermione lay the hair down triumphantly on the table. It sat in the centre as the others received a round of applause from the order members that had gathered for the current meeting, which had become more and more frequent over the last month.

"Thank you, thank you!" said Ron, playing up to the applause making many people laugh. He had a grin smacked across his face. When telling the tale of what had happened, it had gone from Bellatrix trying to kill him, to her and ten other death eaters attacking him as he escaped through the hedge after single handily defeating them all. Tonks and Hermione quickly put an end to this version.

After the laughter and talk died down, Remus stood up.

"Now, we all know what must be done. Someone, along with a few others must infiltrate Gringotts and gain access to the Lestrange's vault!" Remus paused, his eyes swung over the surrounding people "One person will have the appearance of Bellatrix; this- we are hoping- will provide the others with enough protection if they give the impression of travelling and hopeful Death Eaters, wishing to join you-know-who."

The silence that filled the room as people glanced from one to another, deciding who would be doing this deadly, near impossible task, made everyone sit on edge. Even there breathing seemed to slow. Until, finally, Seamus rose from his seat and coughed slightly;

"I'll do it…" a murmur fluttered around the room as his volunteering caused a stir of movement. Dean was the next to rise, wanting to follow his friend in this task.

"Me too," he said, clapping Seamus on the shoulder supportively. They shared a smile of support.

The next person to rise was the most surprising, and perhaps the most worrying. It was Victoire.

"I will go." Said Victoire in her weak French accent, her family lived in France now, but they had returned for this meeting and she had insisted on being involved and as she was now technically an adult they felt they could not deny her the request.

"No," Fleur said automatically rising from his chair "no. You are not going."

"What was the point in me coming then?" she snapped at him, flicking her long hair other her shoulder and glaring at her mother. Both were just as stubborn as each other. "I am an adult now, and it is my choice. And I choose to go!"

"You're too young; I will not let you put yourself at that big a risk!" Fleur said in a strong French accent, she turned to Bill "tell her, Bill!" she told him. Bill rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Neither of you can stop me!" she told them, her voice rising.

"We can stop you, we are your _parents_!" Fleur declared, facing her daughter with a glare. "Ze only reason we let you come here in ze first place was because you were being so _stubborn_!"

"Then we have that in common!" Victoire shot back at her mother, whose glare only hardened.

"_Bill!_" Fleur said, looking to him for support.

"I don't see how we can stop her…but if she is going, then I guess I will come as well." Bill confirmed, Victoire considered this for a moment and then nodded and sat down accepting this condition. Fleur looked at her husband in outrage, and then continued to shake her head in despair as she sat down. It reminded Harry a lot of Mrs Weasley.

"I'll go too!" Teddy said immediately volunteering, he had become a lot closer to Victoire over the months they had spent time getting to know each other, and she flashed him a dazzling smile as he said this. Remus and Tonks seemed a lot more relaxed compared to Fleur, and after a short discussion which consisted of 'if you're careful'…'follow orders'…'don't try and be a hero, don't do anything stupid' and finally 'be safe'. They agreed he could go, trusting Bill, Seamus and Dean to protect their son. With that out of the way they continued with the meeting.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lorcan, Lysander, Lily, Stella, James, Albus, Rose, Hugo and Adele all stood quietly on the first floor; an ear was dangling over the banister and hanging in front of the door. It twitched slightly as it tried to hear what was being said inside the room.

"I can't hear!" muttered Hugo in annoyance. The others hushed him.

"Don't be too loud, Hugo!" snapped Rosie, frowning at her little brother. Hugo began a low monotone of grumbling and complaining. The others ignored him and listened intently.

"These are great," whispered Addi to Lily, who had supplied them.

"Uncle George has loads," she said with a cheeky grin "he'll never notice the few I took!"

James was listening intently, his face serious as he heard the conversation that was taking place during the meeting. It may have been selfish of him, but he was relieved that neither his mother nor father had sent on this particular mission. He carried on listening, ignoring the others whose attention span had failed them and they had drifted into conversation, forgetting about the meeting. It was lucky he was still listening, as he knew when to pull up the extendable ears, causing everyone to jump and he whispered,

"Mum's coming!" in a hushed voice, for a second the others stayed perfectly still, and then chaos broke out. They pushed past each other, sprinting up the stairs and diving for their rooms. Stella had just made it into the room when Ginny could be heard heading up the stairs.

"Don't think I don't know what you're all up to!" she shouted up, Lily was giggling madly, having to stifle her laugh with the pillow so as to not give them away. James quickly and cleverly grabbed a pack of cards, he halved the pack, shoved some into Albus's hands and began dealing them out quickly, Albus followed suit.

"What, playing cards?" James shouted back, Ginny opened the door and raised an eyebrow. She looked at them all with a suspicious gaze. They all tried to keep an innocent appearance, trying to wriggle their way out of trouble, like always. Ginny merely made an 'hmm' sound and left the room, leaving the door open behind her. The children burst into fits of laughter; Lily was doubled over with tears in her eyes.

"How….the hell…did we… get away…with that?" she gasped out between her laughter. The others all laughed, and James grinned at Lily, he gathered the cards and began shuffling them.

"Anyone up for a game?"

"They were definitely listening in on us," Ginny said as she entered the kitchen. She sat down with a small smile on her lips "and I'd bet anything that they used the extendable ears, George." She said as she raised an eyebrow at him. George grinned guiltily; he raised his hands in innocence, which did no good at convincing Ginny he was innocent.

"It's not my fault if they could find them or if I mentioned them to Lily…" everyone laughed at him; Harry chuckled lightly and said,

"Well, I guess we should put some enchantments on the door. We don't want them trying to get involved in this." Ginny agreed with Harry, and quickly cast a few spells with Hermione so they could have guaranteed privacy. "Right, back to business," he said, standing up and flicking his wand. Two pieces of parchment appeared on the table and rolled themselves out. "So," he began "this plan," he indicated to a very detailed plan on his right "is for those who are going to Gringotts." Harry tapped it with his wand and it rolled up. He handed it to Seamus, and said "you can all go and look at it. I don't want too many details outside of the few participants." Seamus rose, and was followed by the others as they headed out the room Harry shouted "Use the library, and don't forget the charms!" he then turned to the other plan "and this, is how I am thinking of entering Hogwarts." He said simply. The others leant forward and hands began frantically turning it this way and that, the plan held a simple diagram of Hogwarts and one word 'Ravenclaw'. Ginny pushed away the reaching hands and pulled the parchment up in front of her. She breathed in slightly, and then cast a meaningful look at Harry. They moment passed. Ginny placed the 'plan' back on the table, Harry's hand shot out and snatched the plan away from the eager eyes, and he rolled it up and then tapped it once with his wand. It disappeared.

* * *

After another half an hour of meeting discussions - manly involving spying and planning the next moves after retrieving the horcruxes, for example, retrieving the sword of Gryffindor – everyone was leaving in two's or threes. Ginny opened the door for Seamus and Dean, the last two to leave and with a cheery wave sent them on their way. As the door shut, however, her cheery appearance vanished. She stormed down the corridor and into the kitchen, where Harry sat alone.

"_What was that?"_ she hissed at him in anger. Harry looked up, startled; he finished his drink and then looked up at Ginny.

"What was what?" he asked, gently running his thumb along the top of the glass repeatedly.

"That was not a plan. There was _nothing_ there!"

Harry's face fell. He looked at Ginny carefully, then slowly pushed out the chair next to him and indicated to it. Ginny sat down.

"Ginny – don't panic – but I don't think everyone we are working with are completely trustworthy. It's known that the Order of the Phoenix is being rebuilt and you're the main suspect. I would bet my money on it being someone involved in it, and that if they caught a glimpse of my plan they would sell me out faster than a snitch." Harry paused "I can't not say anything, else I'll be accused of being the spy…so I gave them _something_ but not _enough _to rat me out." He explained to Ginny, whose lips were pressed together tightly.

"I want to know the plan." She said, surprisingly calmly. Her hands were twisted together in her lap and she squeezed her thumbs tightly, trying with all her might to remain calm.

"Well…" Harry uttered, he looked at the glass in his hands "I'll sneak into the grounds with my cloak, and Snape will meet me at the edge of the forbidden forest, once I see him, I'll simply whisper in his ear for him to head back and follow him. He'll open all the doors and give me easy access to the castle. Then I need to go to the Room of Requirement. Once I'm there it's just a case of finding what I need and then sneaking out again." Harry told her in one quick breath.

Ginny sat silent, she watched Harry with her soft brown eyes that made Harry's heart melt.

"Do you have to go by yourself?" she whispered, her concern leaking through. She edged her chair closer to Harry and placed her hand on top of his gently, squeezing it in a reassuring manner.

"I don't need anyone to come with me," Harry replied to her, taking her hand and turning to face her "I'll be fine, Gin."

Ginny chewed her bottom lip in a repeated motion; she took a deep, calming breath and rubbed her eyes gently.

"Harry, I lost you once, I am not losing you again. Let me come with you, _please_." She asked, looking into Harry's emerald eyes with a pleading look.

"Ginny…"

"Don't' Ginny' me, Harry Potter!" she snapped, her hand pulled back from his and she rose from her seat in annoyance "Harry, I waited for you for _14 years!_ I am not going to wait for you again, never." She told him, her eyes were stinging with tears that she blinked away. After a moment of silence Ginny fell back into her chair and buried her hands in her face, she burst into tears.

"Ginny," Harry edged closer "Ginny, hun?" he whispered gently. The kitchen door creaked open and Albus looked at his mother and father, Harry looked at Al and gave him a small reassuring nod, he quietly left the room, a look of worry on his face. "What's wrong, Gin? You don't ever get this upset." Harry asked, gently cradling Ginny and wiping away the tears that had streaked down her face. After a few moments of Ginny sobbing herself into silence, she replied;

"What if one of them gets hurt?"

Harry let out a light sigh; he pulled Ginny closer to him, and kissed her forehead.

"We all know it's risky, Gin, being involved in this. The children know it too. But we aren't going to let them get hurt, they're all perfectly capable of looking after themselves; they excel in school. And we are here to look after them, both of us from now on."

Ginny stopped crying; she wiped away her tears and gently kissed Harry. She then rose from her chair, straightened her top and walked out the room. In the doorway she turned back and said to Harry;

"We're going together then." Harry smiled slightly, and nodded in agreement.

It was not a question. It was a demand.

* * *

James sat in the library; he was reading a book called 'Taming Dragons'. Scorpious and Albus were playing chess, Adele and Rosie were shut in there room, Lily and Stella were cooking in the kitchen – or something of that sort – and Lorcan, Hugo and Lysander were messing around with a Muggle bicycle that Arthur had found. During his boredom he had been forced to retreat to the library and attempt to find a mildly interesting book – he hadn't succeeded. James was quickly working his way through chapter five, how to calm a dragon, when Addi walked in. She had abandoned Rosie and vacated her room. James ignored her entrance, he was a still annoyed for being denied access to her room.

"Hey," Adele said, biting back a smile as she realised James was ignoring her for such a childish reason.

James said nothing; he became suddenly very interested in his book. Adele chuckled lightly and sat down on the arm of his chair. He still didn't turn to look at her; Adele gently slid her arm around his shoulders and leaned down, kissing James' cheek. She then began kissing his neck lightly, sliding her way onto his lap. James dropped his book, wrapped his arms around Addi and kissed her. She grinned

"Hi," he replied "decided to abandon your room and rejoin me?"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist!" she said, laughing "we were just planning your present."

James had completely forgotten it was now March and quickly approaching his birthday. Without school, he saw no need for knowing the dates and time keeping and since Adele's birthday had been in November, he hadn't needed to worry about her birthday, so he had completely forgotten that his seventeenth birthday was soon approaching, he would become of age!  
"I guess I might be able to forgive you then!" he joked, Adele laughed.

"Maybe I can earn your complete forgiveness…" Addie whispered, suggestively.

She straddled his lap, and began kissing him. James slid his hand round her back and under her shirt. Adele deepened there kiss and pushed her tongue into his mouth, pressing herself closer to him. James' hands slid up her top and across her stomach to her breasts. He gently groped them, feeling the soft silk bra beneath his fingers. Adele felt a shiver run down her spine and she moaned gently. James grinned; he felt his jeans tighten around his crotch; he slid his hands out of her shirt, and began undoing the blue buttons on the front of her lace short sleeved shirt. Adele helped him by undoing the last few bottom buttons.

"You're quite good at this," Adele whispered to him, as he slid his hand under her bra and began groping her breasts again.

He ran his thumb across her nipple and felt it harden. Adele moved her hands from James' shoulders and slid them down his jeans. Through his boxers Adele gently massaged his balls rhythmically. James groaned and Adele gently kissed his neck in response. Suddenly, they were drawn out of the moment when the door swung open. Adele drew her hands back faster than a snitch. Turning a bright red she turned to the door, where she saw Rose with Scorpious behind her. Rose had an eyebrow raised and Scorpious was doubled over in laughter. Adele quickly did up her top and her and James both rose from the seat blushing furiously.

"What?" grumbled James, not making eye contact with Rosie or Scorpious.

"Aunt Ginny says dinner's ready…" Rosie had a smug grin on her face.

"Enjoying your book?" Scorpious asked, whilst laughing quietly to himself.

"Shut up," James replied. Rosie and Scorpious both laughed.

"I wouldn't be rude, James, I'm _certain_ you wouldn't want my dear Aunt to know about this!" Rosie threatened, laughing even more. Scorpious caught her hand in his and grinned at James.

"If you did I'd hex you into the next millennium, Rose Weasley." Adele threatened back, "And you know I could." She added.

"And I know you would!" Rosie said, grinning "I won't say anything, but next time you should probably look the door…and some silencing charms wouldn't be a bad idea either."

"Alright," both Adele and James grumbled.

"Dinner!" Ginny shouted upstairs. The four teenagers cast one last look at each other before descending the stairs, Adele and James now both returned to their normal colours.

* * *

The day had arrived. Seamus, Dean, Teddy, Victoire and Bill were gathered around the table, on which sat a jug of polyjuice. Hermione lent forward and gently lowered the hair into the liquid. It began to foam as the hair was added. The polyjuice potion began changing colour; it thickened and became a dark blue, verging on black. Hermione poured some into a glass and handed it to Victoire who wrinkled her nose in disgust; she picked up the clear glass.

"The glass had to be clear..." she muttered to herself, looking at the drink carefully. She sighed and downed the drink.

Her face became distorted; she screwed it up in disgust. Her height increased, as she stretched upwards. Her breasts enlarged slightly, making her shirt rather tight. Her hair then proceeded to change colour and from her roots the jet black colour spread. Her nose shot inwards slightly, and her lips became thinner whilst her eyebrows changed shape and became thinner, as well as black. Once the transformation was complete, Ginny handed her the robes they had found in the old Black cupboards. Victoire accepted them and left the room to change.

"Right," Hermione said turning on the men "know it's your turn. Bill first!"  
Hermione began transfiguring their appearance; Bill's hair grew inwards and changed from the fiery red to a light brown. A beard sprouted from his chin, and his eyes turned grey. Hermione then made his nose slightly shorter. She then did Seamus, whose hair became longer; it dangled by his cheeks and was bleach blonde – nearly white – his eyes became a dark blue, whilst his nose became fatter and ears larger. Dean's hair became jet black and straight, his eyes turned green and his nose grew, whilst his face fattened. They were all handed dark, black coats to wear on top of their black outfits. When Hermione turned to Teddy, she saw an older man, with greying hair of a stocky build and with dark brown eyes. He had a little fat on his stomach, adding to his stocky appearance and was a lot shorter than teddy. Hermione grinned,

"That's one less job!"

Victoire then came out; she stared hard at each one of the men. Then nodded, if you knew them well you could just about see some similar features – minus Teddy, of course. She wore a long black dress, and was wearing a black cloak.

"Right, let's go then." She said. Teddy and Bill came up on either side of her, with Seamus next to Bill and Dean next to Teddy.

"Okay, heres the rest of the polyjuice potion," Ginny said, handing her a hip flask filled with it "remember what we told you Vicci-"

"Yes, yes…Bellatrix's mad, don't be polite, hold my head high, don't be ashamed or afraid, yell and demand etc." Vicci said, before Ginny could repeat herself again. Ginny smiled.

"You've got it, you'll be fine." Ginny said "Good luck!"

They disapparated, all five disappearing. Ginny turned to Harry.

"What if Bellatrix turns up?"

"Remus is there" Harry explained "if possible, he'll stun her and give them as much time as possible and if not he'll use the coins Hermione made for DA to warn Dean or Seamus, I leant him mine."  
Ginny nodded. Hermione smiled at the mention of her coins and DA.

"Right," Hermione said "I guess you two will be leaving in a minute…" she let the sentence hang in the air. Silently, her worry appeared, showing itself to Ginny and Harry.

"We'll be back here soon, Mione." Harry reassured her.

"Yeah," said Ginny "You won't even realise we were gone."

Hermione merely nodded, she wiped her eyes slightly and wrapped both Ginny and Harry into a tight hug.

"You two look after each other!" she told them, wiping her eyes again. She stepped back and watched Harry and Ginny's hands entwine, Harry threw the cloak over them, their feet showed under the cloak, but Harry thought it would be fine. They then disapparated. Disappearing, leaving Hermione alone in the room. She sighed, sat herself down and summoned the red wine bottle.

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review. They're really appreciated, tell me how wto improve, what you liked, what you would like to see etc next chapter up soon!**


	27. Destroy and Demolish

**Hey, I'm back again! Here's the next chapter, enjoy it and please review, it would be really appreciated. This story is nearing it's end now :) **

Her heart was racing. Victoire was trying to keep calm as they ascended the steps into Gringotts. Two men came forward with probes, Victoire swore lightly under her breath. _What do I do? What do I do?_ She kept thinking, over and over as the gap between her and the men closed. She was flanked on either side by her fellow members of the Order. _Improvise_ a voice in her head replied. In one swift and quick motion Vicci drew back her hood, revealing herself as Bellatrix. The two men, whom had been looking rather threatening, froze. Their mouths hung open slightly.

"What do you want?" she yelled at them, her voice surprising her as Bellatrix's harsh voice slashed through the air.

"W-we have to…" one man began weakly, lifting his probe half-heartedly as an explanation. Victoire sneered. These men – obviously terrified – would no doubt allow her access without questions.

"_Do you know who I am?_" she hissed, advancing to the man. He nodded his head shakily. "Then stand aside." He did, letting her pass through but as the four men behind her advanced inwards. The second man, who was tall with broad shoulders moved forward.

"I'm sorry to be of any inconvenience, ma'am" he murmured, not making eye contact with her "but these men are strangers to us -"

"But not o _me_" Victoire cut in "and not to the Dark Lord either. So you _will_ stand aside and allow us access, without this harassment. Or, I promise, you will regret it!"

The boy did not reply, instead he sulked back into the shadows, not daring to lock at 'Bellatrix'. She stormed forward, having successfully infiltrated the first stages of security for Gringotts; really, how hard could this be?

* * *

Adele was leaning against the doorway, watching as Pedro wrapped an arm around Maryann, who was giggling childishly at one of his jokes. Adele smiled bitterly at them, when they looked up – in a moment they had spare –Pedro smiled sweetly at Maryann and asked her to leave him and Adele alone for a bit. Maryann nodded; she left the room – smiling sweetly at Adele before she left.

"Do you have to be like that?" he asked, glaring at Adele.

"Yes." She stated rudely, slamming the door shut behind her "Because she had you wrapped around her little finger, and I don't like her."

Pedro glared even more at Adele; he rose from his chair and stood at his full height – towering over Adele.

"Well, I do." He said "And you don't even know her! How can you not like her?"

"She's fake, Ped." Adele said, sitting down in the seat he had vacated. She wrapped her cardigan around herself as she sat down. "The laughs are fake, the sweet and innocent act. It's all pretty pathetic as well. I mean, she has to act like a slut to get the guy she wants. She's being exactly what you want and when she finds someone else she'll just ditch you…"

"Adele!" yelled Pedro, his anger rising. He stood directly in front of her, attempting to intimidate her into silence, but it did not work. Adele just raised and eye brow and stared him down.

"It's true, and you know it."  
"I don't care what you think. You can't stick your nose into my love life, you can just…just _fuck off_!" he snarled at her. Adele rose from her seat, standing directly in front of Pedro, he towered over her but it did not intimidate her.

"You'll see, and don't say I didn't warn you!" Adele left. She wrenched the door open, stormed out and then proceeded to slam it shut behind her. The house shook as she stormed away from her foolish brother.

* * *

Harry was pressed tightly to Ginny. The cloak draped over them both, just leaving their feet and ankles free to the normal eye. Harry had contacted Snape the day before. They had agreed that he would meet them in the school grounds. As they crept through the forbidden forest – trying not to make a sound – a figure emerged from the trees. It was Snape, he was wearing black robes and had his greasy hair scraped back. Harry edged closer, and ever so gently pressed a hand on his shoulder. Snape froze; he nodded very lightly but reacted in no other way. People were always watching. Someone could always see what was happening in Hogwarts. He began walking after a moment, heading back to the castle. Harry and Ginny followed quickly, trying to keep up with his long and fast strides.

When Snape reached the castle, he swung open both doors, making sure to provide enough time for Harry and Ginny to slip in side undetected. As Snape walked down the corridors they were extremely lucky to undetected. Not a single sole walked the corridors. Snape proceeded to his office, they reached the stone gargoyle and Snape muttered 'lily' and the gargoyle jumped aside. Allowing all three to enter.

Once in the safety – and having been reassured by Snape it was safe – of the headmaster's office, Harry drew off the cloak. Snape looked surprised at seeing Ginny. He had not known she was coming, but he soon recovered and set his face back to its stony features.

"Good to see you again, Mrs Potter." He said, taking out a bottle of fire whiskey and pouring himself a glass. He toasted her, and sipped at the drink. Ginny said nothing; she had her hand tightly in her wand and was watching him with mistrust showing on her every feature.

"Relax, Gin, he actually is on our side." Harry said, kissing her cheek "how are you, Snape?"

"I'm quite well, thank you. Even though the Dark Lord has had many enquires to all the Death Eaters on your alliance. I, of course, fooled him."  
"Sorry to have been any trouble," Harry said grinning

"Not at all, Potter. Even though your act was rather…_spontaneous." _Snape stated.

"Well, like I told you, you don't hurt my family. Anyway," Harry said, dismissing the topic before he and Snape ended up arguing as they had done before. I think we'll need an hour, so if you come to the seventh floor in an hour, meet at the end of the left corridor."  
"Aright, Potter." Snape said, settling into his chair. "Try not to get killed."

Harry nodded, and throwing the cloak over himself and Ginny, descended the stair case.

* * *

Addi had stormed up the stairs and to her room. She slammed the door shut making Rosie jump, Rosie sat on her bed with the covers chucked back, she was reading 'Hogwarts: A History' her mother had given it to her. In the front Hermione had written 'property of Hermione Granger' now scrawled underneath was 'property of Rose Weasley'. She was so proud to have her mum's book. Never before had she read Hogwarts: A history. To her it had no history; the value of the school had been demolished when Voldermort had taken over.

"What's wrong?" she asked Adele, who was still fuming. Adele flung herself down on the bed next to Rosie and groaned.

"He can't see it!" She told her. Rosie raised an eyebrow, Adele had been rambling on about Maryann being a bitch for so long. Rose couldn't see it, though. Maryann laughed and giggled, a lot, but barely spoke.

"Adele, just leave it." Rose advised her friend "You'll only upset Pedro."

"I can't just leave it, Rosie. Pedro is my family, _mine_. And it's my job to look out for him." Adele said, rolling over so her face was pressed into her pillows.

Rosie sighed; she put her book down, having marked the page with an old scrap of paper. She rolled Adele back round so she could look at her.

"Maybe, maybe you're wrong about her…" she suggested timidly. Adele merely made a 'hmm' sound.

* * *

Harry and Ginny stood in-front of the room of the requirement. The beautiful doors were forming in the walls, Harry smiled slightly. The memories of DA flashed past him. From their first meeting to their last. He had not realised how much he had missed Hogwarts, but it was so different. A low cloud hung across the castle grounds, blocking out sun and joy for the inhabitants. It had changed from the school and home Harry loved, to a prison his sons and daughter despised. The castle had fallen from its glory, and Harry thought that one day, when all this was over, he would come back here and restore it to its former glory.

Ginny and Harry pushed open the doors and slipped inside, the door's shutting with a loud 'thud' behind them. Ginny let out a sigh of relief, they were half way there.

"Okay, it will look like a small crown tiara thingy – the diadem. It will probably have an eagle on it, and maybe something blue. Just, something related to Ravenclaw."

"Okay…" said Ginny, unsure of what exactly she was searching for "We should separate, then."

* * *

For over an hour they searched high and low, the room was filled with odd bits and bobs. The clutter stood in high piles that seemed unstable but did not fall – even when Harry fell into one. They walked down the aisles that had been formed by the gaps left to get through the clutter. Books, wardrobes, clothes, empty bottles, broken cauldrons, broken toys, old armchairs – everything was there. As Ginny neared the back of the room she began rummaging in an old wardrobe. It stood taller than her and was made of mahogany. She flung it open to find a pile of coats and boxes. Sighing, she began the search amongst the items. She threw coats behind her, reaching the boxes and opening one at a time to find an assortment of objects as she searched for the diadem. Until, having given up, she backed out the wardrobe, decided the leave out the pile of junk that had been hidden amongst the inside of the wardrobe, she slammed the doors shut in anger. Letting out a small sound of aggravation as she did so. When the doors made contact with the wardrobe it shook. And as it shook something caught her eye. A light cast across the room, which was a faint blue. She frowned and – standing in tip toes – peered as close to the edge as she could get. On top of the wardrobe she saw, much to her surprise, a dusty old tiara with a blue stone set firmly in the centre of an eagle that framed the front. Her hand clawed at the top of the wardrobe and, just, caught the edge of the diadem. She slid it it closer until she could wrap her hand firmly around it in a tight, and unforgiving grip.

"Harry!" Ginny shouted "I've got it!"

Harry came tearing round the corner, a grin smacked across his face. He saw the diadem and his grin onl widened.

"Yes!" he cried triumphantly, swinging Ginny around, if possible, his grin got even bigger and he said "and I've got an idea of how to destroy them!"  
"How?" asked Ginny, carefully storing the diadem away in her cloak.

"Well, you see, the sword of Gryffindor only takes in that which makes it stronger – it's a goblin sword…"

"Get past that bit, Hermione already told me." Ginny said, laughing at Harry who blushed and then shrugged dismissively.

"Anyway, when I killed Tom Riddle's diary I used a basilisk fang, and…"  
"They're in the chamber of secrets!" Ginny concluded for him. They both grinned.

* * *

Vicci was vacating a vault. Inside there had been towers of gold, diamonds, jewels and various expensive items. But there had only been one cup fitting Harry's description and it had been easy enough to retrieve. Of course, Bellatrix had been lulled into a false sense of security over the past years. They had very few safety measurements on their vault so that they did not have to wait to enter their vault. It was also on one of the first levels, Bellatrix was truly lazy. Her heart was thudding and she felt beads of sweat rising as she approached the exit, flanked by the men on either side. They were so close to escaping. So close to getting by unnoticed, the only thing they didn't notice was the young wizard who had been forced to let 'Bellatrix' pass without probing, raising his probe. His face froze in horror as he saw the result, and realised what he had done. The world slowed, Vicci's heart thumped as her eyes met his. His wide brown eyes told her what she needed to know. Everyone slowly turned to look at her. Vicci felt heat rising, she saw the boys mouth open.

"Run," whispered Vicci.

"INTRUDERS!" he shouted, his voice echoing around the room. Paper flew into the air, spells shot across the room. They ran. Their feet pounded as they _just_ slipped out the closing doors. They ran down the street, pushing through the crowds, barging people put the way. Vicci darted down an alley and signalled for the others to follow. All five of them darted into the alley; they could still here the men racing after them. Vicci was panting, Dean was leaning forward clutching his stitch and the others were silently trying to catch their breath.

"That was too close," muttered Teddy "we should go, _now_."

* * *

Harry and Ginny arrived at Grimmaud Place to find Victoire, Teddy, Seamus, Dean and Bill all in their real forms – in the lounge. Each holding a drink as they quietly, so as not to wake anyone, discussed tonight's adventure. On the coffee table, that sat in the centre of a rather old rug, was a golden cup. Harry walked forward and placed the diadem next to it.

"So, how did it go?" whispered Bill.

"Well, very well. It ran smoothly, without any hiccups." Ginny said, taking a seat on the sofa "you?"  
"Not so well, we _nearly_ got caught. Just slipped out the door in time. One of the men probed us without our knowledge when we were leaving." Victoire supplied.

"At least you got out; I guess he'll find out now though." Harry said, simply shrugging. He dove into his cloak pocket and drew out two basilisk fangs. "We need to destroy them, sooner rather than later."

Harry's eyes drifted across the people in the room. In his right hand he was offering the basilisk fang to them, in the other he was holding a basilisk fang tightly for himself. His nerves trembling as he thought about destroying a part of Voldermort, after all this time it was funny to think that one girl could have led to this sudden change in events. Harry had to admit, he was glad he had had Addi there to help him.

"I'm not doing it." Seamus said in his heavy Irish accent "I may have gone on the mission but I ain't gonna kill _him_, even if it isn't in person."

Harry looked around the room; it took a few minutes before Ginny came forward.

"Pass it here, Harry." She said, taking the basilisk fang. Ginny pulled the golden cup nearer her and knelt down in front of the table; Harry mirrored her movements and sat next to her.

"On the count of three…" Harry suggested, Ginny nodded to show her agreement. Her eyes were focused on the golden cup.

"One…" she said,

"Two…" Harry whispered.

"Three!" they said it in sync, and both of them raised the basilisk fangs and plunged them into the cup and diadem. A large blast of wind knocked both of them back, a whirl wind spun around the room with a cloud of black smoke. A high pitch scream could just be heard over the rushing wind. Then, as quickly as it had come, it disappeared. Ginny sat, her hair blown back and her cheeks slightly red, looking at the remains of the horcruxes on the table.

"Wow," was all she said.

"What the bloody hell was that?" asked Adele. She was standing in the doorway, eyes wide and mouth slightly open as she looked at the spot where the centre of the hurricane like win had been.

"We destroyed…" Harry began. Adele grinned widely.

"Congratulations! Finally, we're getting somewhere!" she interrupted him. Her eyes turned to the table to see the remains, only to find two small piles of ash where they had been before. She grinned even more. "Well, I'm going back to bed, night!" she called, heading back upstairs at a light jog to inform Rosie of what had just happened. How they had _finally_ destroyed the horcruxes - they were not just destroyed, but demolished.

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. Next chapter up as soon as possible, please review. What did you like and dislkike, how to improve etc**


	28. Traitor

**hey there! here's the next chapter, please read and review! Reviews are really appreciated. Enjoy :)**

The meeting had been going for well over forty five minutes before they finally managed to get past the destroying of the horcruxes. Everyone had asked for a step by step re-enactment of the adventures and detailed descriptions of the dangers they had faced.

"Now, that only leaves us with one problem – he will know. He will know we are after the horcruxes by now." Harry said; silence fell across the room. The stillness was uncomfortable. Not even a bird could be heard. You could make out the breathing of the people in the room; Harry gave it a minute to sink in. "So we shall have to act quickly, and I mean quickly, we have recruited many, many people. The order is stronger than it was when Dumbledore was here – except we don't have Dumbledore anymore, so I doubt we'll ever have the same threatening appearance to you-know-who, but" Harry found himself standing "we shall show him how powerful we are." He was really emphasising his points "and we _will_ make him fear us. He'll regret everything he has done to hurt us. And, most importantly, we will win!"

His voice had risen, and his little speech was followed by a smatter of applause from those around him.

"Firstly," it was Hermione who spoke "we should get in contact with our sources at the Ministry: Kingsley, Pillsworth, Susan Bones and her family, Michael and Cho, Amos Diggory – he's very eager to be a part of this, unsurprisingly – MacMillan, both the Patils' and so many more. I've also managed to get in contact – with the help of Fleur – with Viktor…"

"Krum?" asked Ron stiffly, Hermione rolled her eyes, but only Harry notice that.

"Who is" Hermione continued, ignoring Ron "willing to travel back to England with a team of volunteers and help us. And Sally will help us, I know, she has always made that clear."

"Well, I guess we want this to start on our terms." Ginny said "So, I think we should pick a place and a day. A time to fight…"

* * *

Adele was sitting alone reading in the library, again. When the door creaked open and, much to her surprise, Maryann walked in.

"Hello, Adele." She said, Adele replied with a grunting noise. "Look, I know we haven't got much time to know each other but…"

Adele wasn't listening, a thought had occurred to her. If she could see into her mind she would know her, she'd know _everything_. She turned to face her, focusing intently on her eyes.

_Adele felt herself swirling through Maryann's mind. Images flowed past, until the came to a staggering halt. Maryann was standing in a dark alley way, it looked like Knockturn Alley. There was a stranger there as well, he was tall and had broad shoulders. They were both speaking in low voices._

_"They're raided Hogwarts and Gringotts; they stole his Horcruxes and destroyed them. I didn't know they were acting that soon, else I would've organised an earlier meeting – I'm sorry. But I know they have members inside the ministry and their numbers are getting bigger. You should begin getting people. You'll probably need them."  
"Thank you, darling." He whispered, his voice deep, he slid a hand onto her waist and pulled her closer. "You've done great." He pressed his lips to her and began kissing her passionately, he pushed her against the wall, his hands fondling her breast as he did s. He broke their kiss slightly. "How about, we go back to mine, after all it's been a while since we had some time alone…"_

Adele drew back from her mind. Her eyes filled with shock and disgust.

"You filthy whore!" she yelled, cutting Maryann off mid-sentence. Adele abandoned her book and pushed past Maryann, heading downstairs at a quick pace. Maryann followed quickly,

"Adele, stop!" she shouted desperation clear in her voice as she realised Adele knew. Adele burst into the kitchen without knocking. Harry stopped mid-sentence.

"Adele, there's a meeting…"  
"Maryann is the traitor!" she spat, as Maryann appeared in the doorway, but she didn't stay long, she turned and began to run, running for the door. Harry raised his wand and simply stunned her.

"Show me, Adele."

* * *

After Harry had witnessed the memory, multiple times, he confirmed that Maryann was in-fact a traitor. She had been locked in the basement and was being interrogated by Remus and Harry – both of whom seemed fuming. Pedro had disappeared, he had walked out half an hour ago, and Adele (who had been forced to stay in whilst Neville went after him) was worrying.

"Hey," James whispered, as he came up behind Adele – who was sitting in a chair, rubbing her forehead rhythmically – he rested his hands on her shoulders and kissed her head.

"Hi," she replied, with little enthusiasm.

"Don't worry," he advised her. Walking round to face her, Adele scooted over in the arm chair and he squeezed in next to her, wrapping his left arm around her tightly. Adele rested her head against his shoulder, sighing slightly as she gazed at the half open living room door.

"When do I worry?" she asked. Her eyes shutting as the thoughts that were contorting her brain began to swirl out of control.

"You worry," James said with an air of wisdom in his voice "when it is time to worry. And now is not the time."

Adele smiled slightly, if only life were that simple. James had a way of calming her nerves that Adele had not experienced with anyone: not her brother, nor her mother, nor her father, not even Lorcan! Lorcan, whom Adele had always suspected was homosexual, had come out to his mother and sister a week back. It hadn't come as a shock. They had (as suspected) been thrilled, assured him they loved him, it didn't matter and that he was exactly the same to them – and that was it. Soon it was out and everyone knew and no one cared. Not a single person – the only one who was shocked was Hugo (who was oblivious, as usual).

Adele wriggled onto James's lap and kissed him softly.

"Wise words there," she whispered, and James laughed.

"I've enough to rival Dumbledore." He assured her, with a James-ish grin that Adele loved so much. She took in every detail of him whenever she caught the chance. His black hair, always messy yet still perfect. His eyes that reflected his emotions so clearly. His wide grin that filled his mouth, reaching his eyes. His nose, not completely straight and reasonably thin. His cheek bones, which highlighted his perfect facial structure. And his lips, not too thin or too fat, too long or too wide. To Adele, they were perfect. She reached up a hand and stroked his cheek gently. Her eyes were intent as she examined his features. She imagined life without him, she imagined if he had grown up differently, if his father _hadn't_ abandoned him. If James _hadn't_ been despised by the Voldermort supporters that riddled Hogwarts grounds.

"What is it?" James asked, curious as to why she seemed so far off.

"Can I try something, James?" she asked.

James raised an eyebrow "I'm surprised you haven't looked already."

He turned to face her, looking into her eyes without even flinching. He was willing to allow her to dive into his past, to learn his secrets and his fears.

Adele smile slightly, she looked James in the eyes, smiling slightly. She felt the familiar tug that meant she was entering someone's mind.

_Adele landed in a house. It was unfamiliar to her. She cast a glance around her surroundings and saw the mess that scattered the floor: toys, book, pencils, cups._ _And surrounding it was a family of four, two of whom Adele noted to be Ginny and Harry. Ginny was very pregnant, her bump preventing her from bending down to pick up the toys and reorder the room, so instead she was giving Harry directions._

_"That goes there, Harry…no, to the left…the cupboard on the top right…the cars go in the box, Harry!"_

_Adele then realised that the two boys playing on the floor must've been James and Albus. She left this memory, she felt the ground shift as the scene changed from the cosy living room to the dark grounds of Hogwarts School, and an eleven year old James was heading through the rain with the other first years. _

_"Oi, Potter!" a boy snarled, it was Nolan Ole, a skinny Slytherin in the same year as James. "Potter!" he shouted again, James felt a handful of mud and stones hit the back of his head. Ole let out a sniggering laugh, behind him three or four other boys laughed. James turned his face red with anger._

_"It's Weasley!" he snarled, his hand clenching his wand. By now the boys were bringing attention upon themselves, a small crowd of first years had begun to surround them in a circle. They had blocked all six boys. One against five. Adele felt sick as she watched the five boys, being led by Ole, advance towards James. They snickered as they drew their wands._

_"Do you really wanna start this, _Potter_?" asked Nolan, emphasising Potter. James breathing was becoming heavier. "You, Potter, are just like your father. Lazy, pathetic, cowardly – your mother must be a complete idiot to have even looked at him, or maybe just a slut…"_

_Once Ole ha finished the word slut he knew it was mistake. James had let out a cry of rage, and with a swish of his wand, sent Ole and his friends flying back into the crowd of first years. Nolan Ole was knocked out cold. _

_Adele felt the shift that meant a new memory. _

_An older James was sitting with his arm around a sobbing Lily. They sat at the foot of a tree, by the lake. _

_"Don't let it get to you, Lil." He advised "Their all bastards. And if you just keep your chin up and stand tall, they'll soon lose interest in you. The names will stop and so will the pointing…"_

_James didn't know how wrong he was. The names never stopped, nor did the pointing. The whole family was victimised by the inhabitants of the wizarding world. Adele decided she had seen enough. She drew away from his mind. Landing back in reality._

Addi gently leant forward and kissed James, her hand running through his already messy hair.

"I love you," she told him.

"I love you too," he said, pulling her into his lap. "Know, what's up?"

Adele sighed slightly "I just hate it James, I hate this world. Why can't things change?"

"They will," he reassured her "a new future is coming. Soon it will be the present, and we will be back at a nicer Hogwarts, with our friends."

She smiled slightly, and nodded.

* * *

The door slammed. Pedro walked in, with Neville behind him. Adele and James came out of the living room, and Harry came up from the basement.

"Pedro…" Adele began,

"I want to talk to her." He demanded, looking at Harry and ignoring Adele. Harry stood aside, allowing him access. Pedro ran down the stairs. As he entered the basement he saw Remus standing in-front of Maryann who was tied to a chair. She looked furious.

"Remus, could you leave us please." He managed to say through gritted teeth.

"Pedro…" Remus said uneasily.

"I won't do anything, I just want to talk." He cut in, his eyes still fixed on Maryann, hoping she could feel the betrayal.

"Okay…" he said "I'll be back in five minutes, okay?"

Pedro nodded.

After Remus was gone, Pedro advanced towards Maryann.

"You lying bitch…" he whispered. She looked up at him.

"That the best you got?"

"I wish I had listened to Adele. You thought you'd fooled us all, but you forget my sister is practically sixth sensed."

"Your sister's a little bitch, nothing more!" she said spitefully.

"Don't you dare INSULT MY SISTER!" he yelled.

* * *

Harry could hear the shout from upstairs, Ginny looked at him.

"He'll be fine," Harry reassured her. Remus walked into the room "I think we better call a meeting of everyone in the house now…adults only, though."

Within fifteen minutes everyone was in the kitchen, including Pedro who had yelled himself hoarse.

"We have a problem," Harry said "Maryann has given away our location. And if she doesn't meet them next week, then they'll attack us. That's how it's been working. She meets them once a week, and if she didn't come they would." A few gasps had flown through the crowd; Harry ignored them and ploughed on "I have one suggestion really, that we attack before then. We have forces larger than even Maryann knows, so they will be clueless. I say we strike quick and fast. We attack the place swarming with Death Eaters, which is…"

"Hogwarts" Ginny supplied quickly "Hogwarts is always filled with them."  
"And they meet weekly, on Fridays." Luna supplied "I overheard Rolf once."  
Everyone mumbled an agreement.

"So we are agreed, next Friday…we attack."

**okay, well, thanks for ready :) review pleaseeeee, what did you think? **


	29. Birthday

**Here's the next chapter, sorry for the wait been very busy at the moment :) please read and review, it would mean a lot**

The week had progressed slowly, it was now Tuesday and that meant James's birthday. James woke up when Albus and Lily began jumping up and down on his bed (an old family tradition, as they put it) shouting 'Happy Birthday'. James rolled over, pushing Al off the bed as Lily sat down at his feet.

"Happy birthday, Jamie!" she said with excitement ringing in her voice.

He rolled out of bed and yawned.

"Doesn't birthday mean I can sleep in?" he asked.

"It's already ten!" said Adele as she walked into the room in her pyjamas. She wore checked shorts and one of James's shirts that he hadn't even noticed to be missing. "Happy birthday!" she said, kissing him lightly on the lips "and breakfast is nearly ready!"

She left the room, this time with Lily and Al. James pushed himself up and slid a pair of long pyjama bottoms and a shirt on – he only slept in his boxers. He didn't bother combing his hair, instead he just ran downstairs to the noise filling the kitchen and the smell of bacon filling the air. When he entered the kitchen he saw his whole family and the other inhabitants of Grimmaud place helping lay the table and cook. Eggs were busy frying themselves, as well as bacon and sausages. Pancakes were being made and so was French toast. Baked beans were cooking on the hob and bread was slicing itself in the corner. James took a seat at the table and grinned at the large pile of gifts, all wrapped in various bold red and blues.

* * *

Breakfast was a noisy event, everyone crammed around the kitchen table. James was between George and his Grandfather. With little elbow room a lot of mess was made, but no one minded. Once everyone had finished James (insisting upon using magic) quickly sent the dishes to the sink were they began washing themselves vigorously. Then, James began unwrapping his presents.

From his parents he got the customary watch, it was brand new and he put it on straight away. He also got a broom tending kit, a book on the famous Quidditch player Brevis Birch, who was the captain of the Tutshill Tornadoes when they won the British and Irish Quidditch league five times in a row (a record). They were James's favourite team. He also got a Tornadoes badge and poster. He got a hand-made scarf from his grandmother in the Gryffindor colours. As well as getting an enchanted razor, chocolates, a collection of merchandise from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes (including a few extendable ears) and a new pair of Keeper gloves; James played keeper on the Gryffindor quiditch team. Finally, Adele slid him a large rectangular package. He smiled at her and began un-wrapping it. A beautiful book that was maroon slid out, he gently lifted it off the table. Engraved in neat gold writing on the front was 'For James' he flicked it open. Inside, on the first page, was a large picture of James, Al and Lily with 'James's tenth birthday' he recognised Adele's neat sloping handwriting. He flicked through the book; it was filled with pictures and descriptions. He loved it.

"Thank you," he told her, leaning in to kiss her, Adele accepted his kiss and smiled "I love it!"

"You're welcome!" she said, smiling.

* * *

Later on, in the evening after a day of James messing around with magic, playing stupid games, and having fun, James was sat alone in his room. He was reading his new book. Adele gently pushed open the door and slid in, shutting the door behind her. James out his book down and sat up.

"Hi," he said.

"Hey," she replied with a smile, Addi flicked her wand and locked the door behind her "I thought I'd give you the rest of your birthday present now!"

James grinned stupidly.

"I'd like that." He said. Adele sat on the bed and began kissing him; she gently pushed her tongue into his mouth. James slid his hand round her back, as she slid her hand round his neck. Adele gently pushed James down onto his back, she continued kissing him deeply. With another flick of her wand Adele had cast a silencing charm.

James's hand slid to the edge of her shirt and drew it up other her head. Addi was wearing a black lace bra; James began fondling her breast gently. James's shirt was next to go, his well-toned body on show. James hands were in Adele's hair as she kissed his neck; they then slid down to her ass and squeezed it gently. They then moved around to the front of her jeans, he gently undid them. Adele began to wriggle out of them, throwing them on the floor once she was done. Sitting up, Adele reached behind her back and slowly undid the clasp of her bra. Her breast now on full show, James grinned. He reached up and began gently playing with them. Rubbing his thumb across her nipple. Addi moaned. She slid off James jeans and boxers, and her own pants.

For the next half an hour they were absorbed in each other.

* * *

Adele lay next to James nude. She was smiling with her eyes shut, James had an arm wrapped round her tightly.

"We should get dressed…" she murmured, burying her head into James's shoulder. James responded by moving closer to her.

"Mmm…it's my birthday!" he murmured in protest. Addi laughed gently, but she still flicked back the duvet got up and began dressing. James watched her dress, smiling at her.

"James," she said, tying up her hair in a high ponytail "get dressed! Before someone walks in!"

James gave an over exaggerated sigh; he leant out of bed and caught Adele round the waist, pulling her back onto the bed. She laughed at him, kissing his lips gently. For a moment she was silent, her eyes met James's.

"This might be our last week of freedom, James…" she whispered "we might not win."

"Don't think like that, Addi" he replied "it'll be okay." He kissed her again. Then, finally, got up and began dressing.

* * *

The days crawled by, replies to the date and time of the revolution had been colossal. Almost everyone was willing to join. Hermione's contacts had replied immediately, they were all coming, including Krum.

"Right," Neville began "if we infiltrate the wards, we can enter at these side points." Neville indicated to three spots on the map "We'll have to take down the teachers first – some still remain loyal, some have agreed to fight with us. The Carrows' are the main problem. We know the Carrows' will most likely be in the dungeons, so if a small group apparate directly there, silence them before they even know what's going on. And…"

"I'll go to Snape." Harry supplied, Neville nodded.

"Okay, I would estimate an approximate of half an hour before the death eaters come. If we can get a few basic wards up as soon as we are on the premises, things that will make such dark magic harder to perform, we'll have a distinct advantage. We also want to gain control of the castle. We'll get all the students out. Of course, if anyone of age wants to fight, let them!"

"How will we get them out?" asked Dean curiously.

"We've got in touch with a few people from Hogsmede" said Ginny "they will direct the students to the train, or floo networks and get them home. Some, I'm afraid, will not leave easily. They'll have Death Eater parents, so we'll have to use a little force with them, I'm afraid."

Vicci shrugged "As long as they're not there."

"Speaking of not being there," Ginny said "under no circumstances are any of my children, or Adele, and I will highly advice none of my nephews or nieces or godchildren" she said, looking at her brothers and Luna "should be allowed to come with us."  
"Except me," said Vicci "I am of age, after all."  
"That doesn't mean James is going to be allowed to come." Ginny said firmly.

"Agreed." Harry said, ending the conversation.

* * *

The next morning, Albus came down stairs to the smell of burning. He ran into the kitchen to see his mum practically asleep over a frying pan of eggs. He shook her lightly.

"Eggs, Mum." He said, indicating to the burned mess. Ginny let out a groan, she flicked her wand and the eggs fell into the bin. "Sit down, I'll cook them."

"You don't know how to…" Ginny began in a pathetic attempt to dismiss his offer, only to be steered into a chair by Albus.

"They're fried eggs, I'm sure I can manage!" he said dismissively.

As Albus started frying new eggs, he cast a quick, worried glance at his mother. He knew (thanks to his Uncle's extendable ears) that the meeting last night had gone into the early hours of the morning. After having a few adjustments made to the ears by Rosie and Addi, they had worked successfully! James had been outraged at it being decided he was not allowed to fight. He had been fuming; Adele had insisted he be quiet as she listened to the conversation intently. A plan had begun forming in her mind.

"Albus!" Ginny shouted "You can't just put them _straight in_" she scolded him, stopping just before he cracked the eggs into a fresh pan "grease the pan first!" Albus did so "Then add a little vinegar-"

"_What_?" Albus asked in outrage at the idea of eggs being destroyed with vinegar.

"it makes them hold their shape…just a _little_, that's it! Now, you can crack the eggs." Ginny said after deciding Albus was capable of that at least. Albus did so, without any major mishaps and began frying the eggs. Lily came in then, pyjamas still on. She wore a white shirt and long, striped, blue pyjama bottoms.

"_Albus is cooking!_" she said in outrage as she watched her older brother clumsily crack another egg.

"Yes, he is." Ginny said dismissively, not wanting any more noise than necessary. Lily turned her nose up slightly and went for the toast, deciding not to risk her brother's culinary skills. Stella followed Lily in, but made no comment on Albus's cooking skills; instead she sat herself down and got a glass of orange juice. It was then that James walked – or stormed – into the kitchen, he slammed the door shut unnecessarily hard, glared at his mother and said "iwanttofight" in a quick, but loud grumble.

"Pardon?" Ginny asked, looking confused.

"James…" Albus warned.

"Seriously, don't…" Lily said, but their pleas fell on deaf ears.

"I. Want. To. Fight." James spat each word, standing tall and ominating, with his arms folded across his chest as he glared at his mother.

"_What?_" said Ginny, she rose from her chair, her energy suddenly regained "You may _not_ fight. I will not let you fight, James." She said firmly. James was becoming red. He was not going to back down that easily.

"I am of age, it is _my decision_!" he snarled back. Ginny was now turning red as well.

"NO, James!" she shouted "And that is final."

"I _will_ fight. You can't stop me." He replied, as Harry rushed into the kitchen after hearing Ginny shouting.

"We can stop you." Ginny turned to Harry "Tell him! Tell him he isn't allowed to fight."  
Harry froze, his face relaxed as did his stance.

"James, can I have a word with you in private?" he asked. James, begrudgingly, agreed.

* * *

He followed Harry out of the kitchen and into the empty living room. Once the living room door was firmly shut, James was sat down and Harry had taken care to put a silencing charm on the room, he turned to speak to James.

"Jamie, I know it's hard for you to understand…but, the war is dangerous…"  
"I'm prepared enough!" he interrupted.

"I'm not saying you aren't," Harry said "just hear me out, James. Me and your mother…we have a high price on our heads, a lot of death eaters would want to kill us. If…" Harry swallowed "if we didn't make it out, I would need you _here._ Here to look after Albus and Lily, to protect them. James, me and your mother have to fight. We started this rebellion; it is us who have to finish it. You, James, can't be at the fight. If you are, and we lose, you'll either be arrested, killed or something worse. You _won't_ be allowed home. Albus and Lily – they'll be alone. I need you three to stick together, and you'll have to help Adele. Her family has always had a threat looming over them; there always will be unless we win. James, I know it's hard to understand -"

"I get it" James said cutting in "it…just has to be this way. Okay. I get it." He reassured his father, pressing a hand lightly on his upper arm, he rose from his seat, smiled at Harry and left.

**thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed it, if you've got a chance leave a review please, how to improve, what you'd like to see etc :) **

**cal26 x**


	30. And The Battle Begins

**here's the next chapter, hopefully you'll enjoy it. Please review! It would mean a lot, i used a bit of cross-cutting in this chapter which i don't normally do, hope you like it!**

And The Battle Begins...

Her breathing became heavier. She felt the sweat dripping down from her hairline, running a trail into her eyes. With her shaking, dirty hand she wiped it away. Her wand was clutched in her right hand; a trail of blood ran from her upper arm, where her sleeve was torn, right down to her fingertips. She fumbled with her wand, it slipped in the fingers of her blood soaked hand.

"Shit, shit, shit!" she muttered repeatedly. She wiped her hand on her jeans, trying to get rid of the blood. The debris that surrounded her gave her coverage from the sight of any Death Eaters. But she knew that would not last. She could see the bodies; she could see her dead friends, the losses already made in the battle. Closest to her, was a body lying face down, with fiery red hair matted with the dirt and filth from the debris of Hogwarts. She stifled a cry as she recognised it.

* * *

7 HOURS EARLIER

The night was drawing in, the sky was darkening. Yet, only now, was the house filling with people. James paced back and forth on the upstairs landing. He had said he wouldn't go. But his friends would be there, fighting. What if his parents didn't come back? Lily had Albus, and they had their numerous Aunties and Uncles to look after them. What about Adele…James knew the answer to that: Adele would come. He always knew she would; there was no doubt in his mind what she would do. Think of the devil. Adele appeared from the library, in her hand she held to large cloaks, both black and hooded. Silently, she handed one to James.

"We both know that the other won't stay, we may as well go together." Addi replied to his questioning look.

"Okay," he replied "fair enough."

From downstairs they heard the clock chime nine. The clock began chiming.

DONG

"It's time." James said.

DONG

"There is still time to change your mind." Adele added.

DONG

"You could stay…"James suggested.

DONG

"But if we are going, we have to go now!" Adele murmured, snatching James hand and running downstairs. They ended up in a crowd of people, packed tightly together; they were all about to leave. "James," Adele whispered "grab hold of someone!"

"We all know where we're going" came Harry's voice from the thick crowd, Adele could not see him "the wards are down now. So, on my call, we go! Good luck, to each and every one of you!"  
"God knows we're going to need it…" someone muttered near Adele.

"NOW!" Harry's voice rose as the shout echoed across the room. A moment later silence fell. The room was empty; little did the adults know that only three people remained home: Lily, Stella and Hugo. They sat snug and safe in Lily and Stella's room. Blissfully unaware of the emptiness of the house around them… for now.

* * *

James landed with a thud on the floor; he lifted himself off the floor. Around him were about six other people, one of whom was Teddy – whom James had had a hold on.

"We know the drill," Pedro said, standing by Teddy's side "we enter through the second entrance, and take the left side of the Death Eaters and teachers, herd them into the great hall. That's all we need to do, got it?" asked Pedro, in battle mode. Everyone murmured yes. "God, now keep close, hoods up and voices down. We don't want to get caught before it's even begun."

They began walking. James looked at the Hogwarts castle. He had thought it impossible, but it looked even more uninviting than before. Not a single neither windows nor curtains were open. The doors, bolted and locked, had been painted jet black. On the main entrance an image of the death eaters mark was glowing ominously on the door. The snake wove in and out of the skull: threatening everything in its sight.

James and the others stuck to the shadows, avoiding any chance of being seen. After a few minutes of walking they reached a side entrance, which James knew lead into the corridor outside the staff room, but was cleverly concealed as a tapestry – he had used it many times to escape the Carrows. They crowded round the entrance.

"Okay," murmured Pedro, looking at his watch "in thirty seconds…" the leaders of each group had synced their watches to the second, the attack was precise and well thought out. James was silently counting in his head. Twenty…nineteen…eighteen…they were actually going to fight …fifteen…fourteen…this was it, this was the fatal day for them all.

"ten…nine…eight…seven…" Pedro began counting down, his hand firmly on the door handles of the double doors "three…two…now!" the doors swung open, they charged inwards. All of the teachers had just come out of a meeting it seemed, as they walked down the corridor four groups of five or six burst in on them, taking them by surprise. Spells flew through the air as the first battle begun. The Carrows began screaming insults.

"Blood traitor scum...Mudblood filth!" they screamed. James watched as one by one, teachers who had decided to fight fell. There were very few, McGonagall stood by Remus's side, helping him bind the few who were faithful to the dark lord. The Carrows, however, still stood strong and their spells bounded around the room, causing danger to every inhabitant. It was not until Ginny came forward did they stop. As Ginny stepped forward she pushed back her hood and flicked her hair over her shoulder. The Carrows cackled.

"You?" laughed Alecto "Your no threat, just like her children – I bet."  
Amycus snickered "How are your children? Ready to come back to school yet?"

They began circling Ginny who stood silently.

"Oh, I do look forward to that!" Alecto laughed "how's little lily, eh? I'm sure she's just _dying_ to get back to school…"  
"And if she isn't, she will be soon!" Amycus interjected.

Ginny burst. She raised her wand and threw Amycus across the room, he smashed against a suit of armour and Bill darted forward to deal with him. Ginny then turned her attention to Alecto. She finished with her in seconds. A burst of silver light shot out of her wand, Alecto flipped backwards and landed face down on the floor, with rope binding her legs and hands together.

"Let's get them to the great hall." Was all Ginny said, with anger still blazing in her eyes.

As they made their way into the great hall, James saw the students being directed into the great hall according to their house. He saw McGonagall go to the front of the hall and stand where he had seen Snape stand so many times. She looked out at the crowded hall, the students who were shivering in their pyjamas, and smiled.

"I know you're all confused. But I have good news!" McGonagall said, the students began to murmur and mumble in confusion "Tonight will go down in history." Her smile vanished and her eyes swiftly looked across the students "A war will end tonight. One way or another, either You-Know-Who will fall or win."

The hall erupted; every house began to applaud bar a few Slytherins and cheer. Someone, whom James recognised to be Declan, shouted "I want to fight!"

His shout was followed by many agreeing with him.

"Silence!" McGonagall shouted, Ginny was surprised she could still shout that loudly "This is no light handed decision to be made. Many may die tonight. As your teacher, it is my duty to protect you, so I will say this and be done with it. Only those of age may fight, the rest of you will be escorted home. The Hogwarts express is waiting for you. Mr Filch and Hagrid with a few volunteers will be taking you there. DO not worry about your possessions; you do not have time to collect them. And do not try and stay if you are not of age, we will only send you home. I warn you though, tonight will be a night to stay inside with the doors and windows locked. Without wasting any more time, I would like to say farewell and be safe."

"He'll win!" someone shouted, it was Crabbe "And he'll kill all the traitors!"

"Not if we can help it." McGonagall replied "Our choices are limited: live like we are, in fear and poverty, for the rest of our lives or make a stand against it and reclaim our homes."

"You'll regret it!" shouted Goyle, pulling out his wand violently as he began walking towards McGonagall. No one moved. "You stupid bitch," he spat "my dad always said you didn't know what was good for you. He was right. You'll be the first to die!" Goyle had raised his wand at McGonagall who stared at him emotionlessly. Before he could do anything though, someone had tapped him on the shoulder. Goyle turned round to see who it was. In return, he received a fist in the face, breaking his nose clean. Adele stood fuming behind him, a little sore on her knuckled from punching his hard head.

"You're an asshole." She murmured. Applause erupted around her, but before she could appreciate this Crabbe had grabbed her arm from behind and was spinning her round violently.

"What the hell…" before he could finish his sentence he was out cold on the floor. Ginny looked at the boys unconscious form grimly, lowering her wand.

McGonagall got down from the platform and signalled to Hagrid and Filch who began leading students out, who all still seemed fairly confused. They started with Slytherin, only four Slytherins stayed behind, and the rest left. Then Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw followed. A fare few students stayed behind, willing to fight.

"Adele!" Ginny said "what in god's name are you doing here?"

"Fighting," Adele replied and before Ginny could interrupt she said "and with all due respect, you have no power over me and so cannot stop me. Look, Mrs Weasley, it is incredibly kind of you to be trying to protect me but these people took everything from me, except Pedro. They murdered my parents; I nearly died with my mother. I have more right to be here than most. You know how I feel, they killed your brother, I need to do this for my parents and for so many other people who are going to end up like them if we don't stop them now." Ginny looked at Adele with loving eyes and sighed.

"I guess we can't take you home now anyway," she turned to look through the crowd "but don't think that means you're not going to be in trouble, James Potter, after this you're not leaving the house again. Same applies to you, Albus." A few people laughed in the crowd. Luna came and stood by Ginny.

"And I guess that means you're here, Lorcan, Lysander. Let me make this very clear, you're in for it when we get home." Luna and Ginny shared a small smile as they turned away from scolding their children and began to focus on what was happening.

It was Harry's turn on the platform. As he stood up and who he was became clear to everyone, silence fell suddenly. Harry cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I know the majority of you believed me to have abandoned and betrayed you. I am here to tell you I never did and I never will, you have my word on it. All this time I have been fighting Voldermort" Harry ignored the shocked gasps and winces that followed "and today, today we will finish him, and take his Death Eaters with him!" he finished. Applause erupted after a moment of silence. "Right, Ginny is going to begin organising you all into groups, you have a different job and section of the castle to focus on. We probably have an hour if we're lucky, half an hour if we're not. Be quick, and make sure you're prepared, this isn't going to be pleasant." Harry ended grimly, getting off the platform and allowing Ginny up.

Harry silently headed out the hall; he knew Snape was in his office awaiting his arrival.

"Good to see you, Harry." Snape said shortly.

"You too, Severus" Harry replied "So…what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Severus asked.

"Will you fight with us immediately, do a final bit of spying or something else."  
"I'll do what is necessary, which I feel may be to re-join him and bring you as much information as quickly as possible." Snape said, looking at Harry. Harry nodded, he offered his hand to Severus, who accepted it and shook his hand firmly. "Good luck."

"Good luck." Harry replied, heading back out of his office and downstairs.

Snape sighed to himself, and finishing his drink, said :"And thus the battle begins..."

**please read and review, i'll update soon. All will be revealed! :)**


	31. And The Battle Begins II

**I think this is my second to last chapter. Please leave reviews as to if you like it or not, I'd really appreciate it :) This is quite a long chapter, but a lot happens.~C**

The crowds began to flow out of the great hall, leaving in different, large groups. They were heading for four different sides of the building and had been directed to set up defences around the school building, having the castle would provide a distinct advantage. McGonagall, Ginny and Bill were busy setting up the strongest wards they knew. Seamus, with his expertise in explosions, had artfully set up a few bobby traps around the entrances that they expected Voldermort to enter with his forces from.

Adele was helping to set up a temporary hospital ward in the great hall, the thought of using it made her feel light headed and nauseas. She finished wheeling a bed into place, and stood silently for a moment, looking at the clean white bed sheets and imagining them being blood covered. She felt her throat go dry.

_"Adele, get out!" her mother cried "run, now!" _

_Adele stood motionless in the doorway of the kitchen. Inside the kitchen were three men, her mother lay at their feet, and her broken wand to one side. Her legs were bleeding badly and bent back in an unnatural shape that made Adele feel queasy. The left side of her mother's face was soaked in blood from a nasty gash at her hair line. One of the men was tugging back her hair violently, a wand in his hand which hovered around her mother's throat._

_Adele's lips shook. Her eyes began to water. The men laughed._

_"Adele…" her mother whispered. The man's hands had descended to her mother's throat, with a violent twist he broke her neck, leaving her twitching in a pool of her own blood. Adele couldn't even scream. Her throat was dry, she felt vomit rising as she saw the last signs of life seeping out her mother's body, until there was only a motionless corpse. The three men began heading towards her. Adele, coming to her senses, turned and ran. Her hand reached for a bag which sat by the door. They had been prepared for this. She swung it onto her back and tore out the front door, wand clutched tightly in her shaking hand as she scrambled over her back wall, only turning to glimpse the explosion that shattered the kitchen windows and destroyed her home._

"Adele," James said, coming up behind her and gently placing a hand on her waist. She turned into him and buried her into his shoulder, taking in his scent and holding him close to her. James placed a kiss on the top of her head, his hand gently playing with her curls. "You can still go home. We can take you -"

"No," she cut in quickly. She pushed herself away from James slightly, still keeping her hands gently on his shoulders, massaging them rhythmically "I can't go home, Jamie. I need to do this…" her voice lowered to a whisper and she drew in closer to James again "I never told you how my mum died." She swallowed roughly, her throat dry. "I was there, in the kitchen. Three men had beaten her badly. She told me to run. T-then one man…he broke her neck. Right in-front of me, a-and then just…stepped over her to come after me." She felt tears rise in her eyes and buried her head in James' shoulder so nobody else would see.

"Oh my God…" James whispered, hugging her tightly "you should've told me, Addi."

Adele pushed herself away from him, brushed away her tears and gave him a weak smile.

"It makes no difference, she's gone. I'm not letting them get away with it. Come on, let's get out there and start helping them." She took James' hand and led him out of the hall.

* * *

Half an hour had passed. The wards were secure and everyone waited on edge. Friends hugged, lovers kissed, families embraced. Harry was holding Ginny's hand in his, his other rested on Albus' shoulder. Harry watched the main entrance, anticipating the arrival of Voldermort and his troops.

"Albus," Harry said, turning to his son "go to the group round the back, Remus is there with Teddy. I'd rather you there than here."

Albus sighed reluctantly, but agreed. Harry wrapped an arm around Ginny. His wand now drawn. In the distance they could see a mass of black heading towards them. Everyone let out a small gasp, Harry felt someone shiver close to him.

Voldermort reached the barrier.

He could not advance any further.

A grin spread across his face. Laughter floated towards Harry.

"You think some barriers will stop me?"

Harry stepped forward "no, but we will."

An eruption of laughter burst out of the Death Eaters. Voldermort's grin widened, the sight of it sickened Harry.

"Break down the barriers."

The Death Eaters' wands shot out and began throwing spells against the invisible barricade. Yet still they remained trapped outside. Harry felt the ground shaking, the spells growing stronger and more violent as the Death Eaters became aggravated.

"Everyone, go back to the court yard," Harry said calmly, turning to leave the death eaters struggling. He walked with Ginny at his side, as most people jogged back; everyone was eager to return to the court yard.

* * *

Voldermort was furious.

"Get this barrier down!" he shrieked "NOW!" and with a puff he vanished. He apparated to the forbidden forest – one of the minuscule parts of the grounds he could still enter – and raised his wand, preparing to summon Snape. Before he could perform the spell though, Snape had come through the forest towards him.

"My Lord," he said, bowing low making his greasy hair fall over his face; his hair acted as a curtain from his face whilst Snape composed himself for perhaps the most deadly task he would have to face.

"What happened, Severus?" asked Voldermort, his s's prominent. His voice was calm, yet still it sent shivers down Snape's spine.

"They came in large numbers and the Carrows – those imbeciles – attack with no plan or structure and succeed in getting themselves and half the teachers captured. I was in my office and (when I came down to see what was going) was confronted by Potter" Snape managed to add enough hate and venom into the word for it to be convincing "and his blood traitor friends! They attacked me but I manage to escape, and I was on my way to joining you, my Lord, when we met." Snape concluded, he had rehearsed his story well, it was almost entirely convincing. A moment of silence hung in the cold night air.

"Come then, Severus, let us go and correct these errors, before too much disruption is caused."

Snape bowed low and then proceeded to follow Voldermort back to the other Death Eaters.

* * *

James and Adele were pushing through the crowds in the great hall, attempting to reach the main doors through which everyone was flowing.

"Excuse me," Adele was repeating "pardon" "if I could just squeeze through"

James, on the other hand, used his height to clear a path; eventually he took Addi's wrist and pulled her through the crowds with him.

As they advanced towards the door, they ran into a hard collision: Declan had ran into them.

"Bloody Merlin; are you too on some bloody mission? Slow it down!" he told them, blocking their path to the door.

"Alright, Dec" James said dismissively, his eyes still fixed on the door; he and Adele were desperate to get out and be involved in the action.

"No, actually I'm not. My best mate disappeared; I had no contact with him for moths. He shows up again and doesn't seem interested in speaking to me, so no: I am not." He finished his rant, finally making James look away from the door "good to see you alive, by the way." He added, giving Adele a small smile. Adele nearly laughed.

"Listen, mate, I'm sorry. I thought your dad would've mentioned what was going on -"

"Of course he didn't!" snapped Declan "He didn't want me involved, not that he can stop me."

"You're right, Dec," Adele said "listen we're going to get outside before our parents succeed in trapping us in here. I'm not going to be forced inside, not even Pedro could do that."  
"Alright, let's go" Declan said, beginning to head towards the door with them.

After managing to slip unnoticed from the hall, they turned left and began heading for the back defence that had been set up. Once there, they positioned themselves to watch as the Death Eaters fought for entry.

* * *

Harry and Ginny held hands tightly in the courtyard.

James hand was wrapped around Adele's waist.

Remus and Tonks stood shoulder to shoulder.

Teddy embraced Victoire.

Scorpious snaked his arm around Rosie's shoulder.

Ron stood with hands on Hermione's hips from behind.

All watched as the barrier crumbled around them.

* * *

A shattering bang signalled the desolation of their last form of protection.

"Here we go" murmured Harry. His wand arm rose into the air as he saw the Death Eaters swarm down the hill, Ginny mimicked his actions, their hands released. "PERTIFICUS TOTALUS!" Harry's voice roared, beginning the storm of spells that cascaded across Hogwarts ground. The two groups clashed. Death Eaters conjured the most brutal and deadly curses, and they tried to reverse them, avoid them, repel them and return them. The bright greens, reds silvers and gold's shot across the grounds as spells flew back and forth.

* * *

It had been two hours of long battling. They had been holding off the Death Eaters successfully, in Harry's opinion. Harry had already received a cut to the arm, which Ginny had healed as she jogged past to fight a masked Death Eater. Yet, Harry paid no attention to the injuries he received, and was lucky that they were few (he had seen many people being carried in by friends, family or just other people involved in the battle, with injuries much worse than his own) his mind was wholly diverted: he had only one thing on his mind.

One thought, or person, was running circles in Harry's mind: Voldermort. Where was he? Surely he should be fighting!

It was then another person occurred to him; Severus Snape had not been seen.

* * *

Snape stood in-front of Voldermort. His hand clenched tightly behind his back. They stood alone in the old boat house

"May I be so bold as to inquire, my Lord, as to why we are here and not fighting?" Snape asked, his voice calm despite the fears circulating in his head.

"You may, Severus" Voldermort replied "and it is because of a thought that occurred to me earlier: how did Potter do it all alone? It seems near impossible, getting to such strength within my ranks and not being caught as a spy…I nearly didn't realise, Snape." Voldermort's stony white fingers slithered down Nagini's cool scales. "I mean, who else? You loved his mother, so you protect him, it's _pathetic_. I should have realised, you accepted him so eagerly after the first few days, and you propelled him to the top of the food chain in my society. You aided him in his every mission." Voldermort sighed "it is a shame; you had done so well in the last few years. I ahte to have to end your life like this…but you forced my hand, Severus." Voldermort sighed, as his long fingers circled around his wand gently, raising it up to Severus.

"M-my Lord?" Snape asked, bewildered as to how he had seen through him in one day, after so many years. Voldermort shut his eyes slightly, relaxing his mind.

"Advada Kedavra!" he yelled. A burst of bright green light shot out his wand, hitting Snape in the chest.

Harry paused with shock. He stood stock still in the middle of the battle field. An image, a horrifying image, had hit him. Snape was dead…gone…deceased.

"Rest in peace, my friend…" Harry thought to himself. Feeling a new flood of anger hit him. A new desire to find Voldermort arose and Harry began struggling through the crowd as he pushed his way towards the boat house.

* * *

It had been nearly six hours since they had departed from Grimmaud Place. James was bleeding from behind his ear, where he had hit his head after being thrown back by a curse. Adele had blood seeping down her arm; Fenrir Greyback had taken the opportunity to attack her.

"Stupefy!" she had yelled, knocking him unconscious, James had then bound him tightly, pulled Adele up and ran for shelter from the cascade of spells that was fired. Unfortunately, some people were not as lucky in avoiding the spells: Zach was one of them. James felt his heart stop as he saw his friend bleeding. He darted out towards him, followed by Adele.

Zach's shirt was soaked in blood, his lower stomach was bleeding.

"Shit, shit!" James began muttering, his shaking hand peeled off his hoodie, he pressed it to the wound, trying to stanch the flow of blood. Tears had begun to rise. Zach was unmoving, Adele checked for a pulse and – much to her relief – found one.

"Jamie," she said "listen to me, he's still alive. But he needs help; I'm going to get Madame Pomfrey. Get him behind something...get under cover. Okay?" he shakily nodded "ferula." She whispered making bandages wrapped themselves around Zach's stomach, the white soon stained red. Adele began to run. As she was nearing the Great Hall, she heard a tremendous bang that echoed through all the grounds.

"You are losing" it was Voldermort "we have one. Stand down now. Maybe some of you will survive."

Adele watched in horror as death eaters flooded around the grounds forcing almost everyone into a tight circle. They were outnumbered.

* * *

Wands began to full from hands, as Death Eaters surrounded the remaining fighters, pushing them roughly to the ground. A crowd was forming in the centre of the court yard, many people ran in from various other parts of the grounds, searching for friends or family. The Death Eaters formed a semi-circle around them, packing them tightly, like sardines.

Adele's heart stopped, she could see this happening from a distance and was lucky enough to have not been noticed. She looked carefully around the crowd of people, recognising most, she looked quickly and then again slower.

"What…" she murmured in confusion. It was then she saw a group of Death Eaters heading roughly in her direction, they hadn't seen her yet.

In the spur of the moment, and in hope of finding a few stragglers to help her, Adele turned and ran. Unfortunately, she was not unnoticed. Amycus Carrow – whom had been freed and was severely pissed off – saw her from the corner of his eye. He turned and seeing her ran, chased after her.

The race began, Adele repeatedly slipping as sweat built up, mixing with her blood. Amycus threw regular curses at her. The blood was dripping further down her arm. In a desperate hope to escape Amycus she threw a stunner blindly behind her, hearing a satisfying 'ouff' after it, and a bang as Amycus fell to the ground. Adele dove for coverage among the debris, her breathing heavy.

Her breathing became heavier. She felt the sweat dripping down from her hairline, running a trail into her eyes. With her shaking, dirty hand she wiped it away. Her wand was clutched in her right hand; a trail of blood ran from her upper arm, where her sleeve was torn, right down to her fingertips. She fumbled with her wand, it slipped in the fingers of her blood soaked hand.

"Shit, shit, shit!" she muttered repeatedly. She wiped her hand on her jeans, trying to get rid of the blood. The debris that surrounded her gave her coverage from the sight of any Death Eaters. But she knew that would not last. She could see the bodies; she could see her dead friends, the losses already made in the battle. Closest to her, was a body lying face down, with fiery red hair matted with the dirt and filth from the debris of Hogwarts. She stifled a cry as she recognised it. Just in-front of her, lying still and silent, was Ron Weasley. Adele shuffled forward, as silently as she could and reached his still form. She applied a light pressure to his wrist, praying to find any sign of life, after a moment's silence she swallowed back the tears that had begun to fill her eyes. His pulse was still there, steady and strong. "Thank God," Adele murmured, raising her wand to his chest "rennervate!" she whispered quickly, Ron's body jolted, as he lifted his heavy eyelids and rolled onto his back with a small moan.

"Adele," he said his voice hoarse "what's…"

"The Death Eaters have t-taken over. There a-are too many of them and too few of us." She said, not waiting for his question to finish. Ron sat bolt upright, groaning slightly after.

"Dammit, fuck!" he ran a hand over his face "Right, is anyone not there?"

"That's the thing," she whispered "I couldn't see Harry…I mean…you don't think he…he abandoned us?"

"No." Ron said immediately, his lips tight.

* * *

Harry pushed his way into the boat house, only to find it empty of any living creatures. Only the corpse of Severus Snape lay sprawled in the middle of the room, Harry moved towards it slowly. He crouched down, balancing lightly on the soles of his feet, above the body. He swallowed with difficulty and, ever so gently, he laid Severus Snape flat his back with his arms by his side. An elegant flick of his wand made a white cloth appear, which he gently laid over the body, his hooked nose still prominent through the sheet. Then, pushing aside the matter of his colleague's death, he turned his mind to the more immediate, pressing matter: Voldermort.

_'He got me away from them,' _Harry thought _'anything could be happening!'_

Harry turned sharply on his heel, casting a final glance at Severus and quickly departing.

* * *

Harry was jogging – he was not quite as fit as he used to be, sprinting may have been too much for him – quickly to the court yard, where he could see the crowd had gathered.

* * *

"You have all," Voldermort was saying "made a grave mistake…" he paused, his eyes glazing over the terrified crowd before him "I can reassure you, _some_ of you will survive, but you will all lose someone today. I promise you that. But who shall be first? Let's see shall we…whoever kneels last, will be the first to die!" Voldermort's smile widened as he anticipated the reaction. However, he did not receive it. No one kneeled, a few people cast uncertain glances towards their friends and family, but as it was made clear no one would fall to their knees, not a single person wished to kneel alone. In this instant, Voldermort's smile vanished. It was replaced by an animal like snarl. "You fools! You cannot win this! _Fine_," he hissed menacingly "_I'll decide who dies first!_" he began examining the crowd, a small smirk appeared on his face and he cast a glance to his right hand side where a rather filthy and ill Rolf stood "Scamander, isn't that _your_ wife?" he asked, mocking him as Luna felt hundreds of eyes turn on her, she felt a supportive squeeze on her arm, she cast a quick glance to see Neville standing protectively beside her.

"Luna," Rolf's voice shook slightly "get over here, _now!"_ it steadied out as he fell back into the old habit of demanding things from Luna.

"No." she replied, defiantly. Making the Death Eaters snicker.

"Go on, Rolf. You can make an example of her if you wish." Voldermort said, giving him his blessing. Without a word Rolf raised his wand.

"You little shit…" snarled Neville. Pushing Luna back behind him, where both Lorcan and Lysander flanked her sides "why don't you pick on me instead!" Neville challenged his wand tight in his clenched fist as he advanced forward.

Voldermort's laugh cut clearly across the courtyard.

"I think you have competition, Rolf!" Rolf half attempted a laugh; Voldermort continued "Who are you anyway?"

Neville seemed genuinely shocked by this. Voldermort had known who he was before…

"Have I really changed that much?" Neville asked "Do I no longer have any of my parents' features?"

"_Longbottom_," Bellatrix snorted "why, you have changed!"

"You haven't." he retorted, looking her up and down in disgust. Her cackle echoed across the school grounds giving the impression of a group of hyena's snickering.

* * *

Ron slipped into the castle, shortly followed by Adele.

"We've got to find something to help us…" he muttered, more to himself than Adele. Adele's curl bounced up and down her back as she jogged after Ron. Trying to think of a way out of this situation. It was then she realised Ron was heading for the head teacher's office; the gargoyle had been split in two, leaving the entrance widely open. Ron pounded up the stairs his breathing becoming ragged. Adele slipped in after him, her toes pushing her off each step as soon as it made contact with the stone staircase. She ran into the office to find Ron looking desperately around.

"Mr Weasley," she asked, slightly out of breath "what are you looking for?"

"I…" he paused, his eyes scanning the room "I don't know. Dumbledore had loads of odd bits and bobs when I was a student here. There _must _be something. There always is." He began pulling open draws carelessly, scattering the contents on the floor. Papers swooped to the floor, some of which were covered in scribbled writing that belonged mainly to Snape; others were still blank and crisp. "What do we need to do?" he asked urgently "what do we need to do? What can we do?" Eurgh!"

Adele's eyes suddenly widened. "We need to kill the snake." Ron's head suddenly turned sharply towards her "We need to kill the snake, and cause an up roar, then…then the fight starts again." Adele said, almost as if it were simple.

"Yes…" Ron said slowly "yes! But we can't just…" his eyes widened and he spun quickly on his heel. He headed to a cabinet on the far side of the room and flung open the cupboard. Inside was a glistening glass case, in which lay…  
"The sword of Gryffindor." Ron said proudly, his fingers gently lifting the top of the case as he dove one hand in and drew out the gleaming goblin crafted sword.

* * *

"Enough of this, Longbottom, I do not have time for this." Voldermort said, his eyes then turned to Rolf "Get your wife, _now_." Voldermort hissed venomously.

Rolf nodded quickly, drawing his wand out from his pocket with a sweaty palm.

"Luna," his voice was shaking "I don't want to have to hurt you."

Luna, whom had been held in place by her two sons, shook them off, snorting loudly with disbelief.

"Rolf, all you've done is hurt me!" her voice was sharp and harsh, lashing out and stinging Rolf like a whip. Rolf began heading forwards but Neville was too quick, he had lashed in half a second sending Rolf to the ground. He was knocked unconscious.

"Pathetic man…"muttered Voldermort, to which Luna silently agreed with him (for the first and last time) "now then, Mr Longbottom, I have a slight issue you see" his Death Eaters had begun to sneak forward, making the semicircle press in closer "you have caused trouble. I deal with trouble by...getting read of it." Voldermort smiled sickeningly "Nagini," he called, summoning the snake through the crowd of death eaters "feast." Nagini turned on Neville and began slithering her full twelve feet of scale advancing towards him. Neville attempted to shot a spell at her, it merely bounced off her scales and into the sky. That was when a cry was heard:

"Neville!" Ron roared, lobbing the sword towards him. Neville quickly caught it, fumbling a bit as it nearly slid out his grasp and as Nagini raised herself up, he clashed it down upon her midsection, splitting her in two. Voldermort stopped; he fell back into the arms of his Death Eaters. That second was all it took, Harry Potter appeared, and he ran to stand in-front of the crowd of Death Eaters.

"Now, Tom, it's just you and me."

**Thank you fro reading! Please leave a review, next chapter will be up soon :)**


	32. A Fairy Tale Ending

**This is a very short chapter, but i think it is all that was needed for the ending. Not too dramatic, i hope you like it.**

The anticipation in the crowd was hanging heavily in the air; the tension could've been cut with a knife. Everyone's breathing slowed down, and their eyes remained fixed on the two at the centre of the dormant volcano, which could erupt at any time.

"Potter," Voldermort smirked "how good to see you! What can I do for you?"  
"You can draw your wand, Tom, and fight me one on one, as a man. Like we should've done years ago!" Harry replied, his trusted wand clutched in his fist as he felt the crowds breath draw in around them.

"If you insist," Voldermort drew his wand and moved forward "and I am going to tell you now, _do not call me Tom!_"

"But that is your name, Tom. Because you cannot run from who you are: a mere human man, like the rest of us. Yes, an exceptional student but I've known better than you…"

"Name one…" Voldermort cut in.

"Albus Dumbledore, to begin with, not forgetting Hermione, a muggle born, who is by far the brightest witch I've ever met." Harry cut in; he could almost see Hermione beaming at the compliment.

Voldermort snarled. He threw a spell at Harry, which he dodged skilfully and reciprocated. Voldermort cast a shield which sent it bouncing off towards the Death Eaters. They both raised their wands' and with an almighty yell a gold beam of light from Harry's wand collided with Voldermort's black beam. They held it there; Harry had two hands clasped around his wand to hold it steady as he focused all his energy on forcing the gold substance to overcome the black one. Voldermort was attempting the same, his teeth clenched in a horrific snarl.

"Give up, boy." Voldermort hissed.

"Never." Harry replied "Never, never will I…give up" he said, through clenched teeth as he still focused on the beam emitting from his wand "Because people like you, Tom, fill the world and so people like me and all those standing behind me, are needed. People who will always fight. Will never let you win. They will give their lifes to see you fall. As my parents, Severus Snape and many, many others did." His golden beam was becoming increasingly dominant in the tug of war between the two. It was nearing, to Voldermort's dismay, the tips of his wand.

"No…" Voldermort began, but it was too late. The gold reached his wand and sent a blast through his body, throwing him back. Harry paused with everyone. They looked over at him.

Tom Riddle was dead.

The crowd erupted in cheers; Death Eaters began to vanish rapidly.

Harry kissed Ginny.

James swung Adele round.

Remus and Tonks clung to each other.

Teddy and Victoire were embracing.

Scorpious squeezed Rosie to him.

Ron hugged a crying Hermione.

The dead lay in rows on the Hogwarts grounds. James stood, shoulders hunched, over Zach's body. His cheeks were moist as he sat by his dead friend's side, Addi at his shoulder, gently massaging his back. She placed a kiss on his head. It was then that the next collections of dead bodies were bought in. Everyone looked up, desperately hoping it wasn't their loved ones. To James' despair it was. His grandfather and grandmother were carried in by a morbid looking group. James pushed his way through, Adele hot on his heels. They crowded the bodies with the rest of the Weasley family. Ginny was sobbing endlessly onto Harry's shoulder, Ron cried silently, clutching Hermione's hand. George and Bill hugged tightly in a brotherly embraced; Percy and Charlie mirrored the action. And the grandchildren that were present clung to each other. Needing to know that they were still there, that someone was still breathing with them. Adele felt a sense of dread rising. Pedro hadn't been seen. She turned her eyes from her boyfriend's family and began searching the crowds hopefully for him. When she could not see him she reluctantly looked to the floor where the dead lay. The familiar yet unknown faces passed across her eyes, and then she stopped. Lying peacefully still, as if asleep was Pedro.

Her shaky legs managed to carry her to him, where she fell and hit the floor. The world around her blurred. She clutched at Pedro's cold hand.

"No…" she whispered, tears spilling down her cheeks. Resting her head against his chest she sobbed helplessly, her breathing becoming difficult as she realised she had succeeded in losing everything. That was when she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up she saw James.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his eyes red and swollen, he knelt to the ground and pulled her into his warm body, away from the cold one of Pedro's. Reminding Addi that he was there, that he would look after her. He placed a kiss on her forehead wordlessly.

* * *

Over eight years had passed since that morbid day. James was dressed in a black suit, his hair combed back neatly. He stood in-front of the crowd of people, his eyes fixed on one person only: Adele.

Adele's simple, yet elegant, white dress left a trail behind her as she advanced up the aisle. James' smile was dazzling, Adele's filled with joy. And as James looked over the crowd, he spared a thought for those he had lost, for his grandparents, for Zach, for Pedro, and smiled. They all lived on, in him, in Adele in every other survivor of the war. And when he said 'I do' James knew, something that he hadn't ever been certain on before, that no matter where your family were, if they loved you and if you loved them, they would always be the first in your heart. James and Adele smiled. They had their fairy tale ending, but it was only the start.

THE END

**Finished! I really hoped you liked my story :) please leave a review, I will still look at them and take them into consideration for any other stories i write :) Also, i have a story up for adoption it is called 'unyielding' and if you're interested have a look on my profile :) ~C**


End file.
